Un Conejito Muy Especial
by Hanna H. Darko
Summary: CAP XVI Las cosas que pasan, cada instante me acerca más al final, es el octavo día, el día de mi partida, la despedida, un día muy dificil u.uUU
1. El invierno me trajo un regalo

**Como ven últimamente he estado muy imaginativa asi que este es mi tercer fic de ccs, espero al menos que a este lo lea más gente y que tenga más reviews que los demás, este es una de esas cosas que se me ocurren consultando con mi almohada, asi que sin más que decir comencemos.**

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo I**

"_**EL INVIERNO ME TRAJO UN REGALO MUY ESPECIAL"**_

Es invierno y la familia Li ha decidido pasarlo en su casa de invierno en las montañas, por iniciativa del más joven de los integrantes de la familia, su novia y su mejor amiga pasaran el invierno con ellos, falta una semana para que sus invitadas lleguen por lo cual el joven Li esta bastante impaciente y trata de tranquilizarse leyendo un libro en su habitación hasta que finalmente se queda dormido.

A la mañana siguiente…

-¿joven Li?- llama Wei, el mayordomo del joven

-si, ¿que pasa?-contesta asomando por la puerta de su habitación

W-en la puerta hay algo muy extraño, joven-

S-¿extraño O.o?-

W-si, será mejor que venga a ver-

S-esta bien, ahora voy u.u-

Más antes de llegar a la puerta interroga…

S-¿que es lo extraño O.o?-

W-en la puerta hay un animal aparentemente muerto-

S-¿eso es todo? ¿Un animal muerto? O.o?-

W-si, pero me parece extraño u.u-

S-¿porque O.o?-

W-es que lleva una back pack a su lado…-

S-bueno ahora si le veo lo extraño-

Y al abrir la puerta se toparon con un paisaje totalmente cubierto de nieve, e incluso estaba comenzando a nevar de nuevo y además se toparon con…

S-¿O.o un conejo negro?-

W-asi es, lo encontré esta mañana u.u-

Dicen mientras miran a un pequeño conejo negro de orejas caídas con la cola blanca, una pata mal herida al igual que uno de sus costados y cubierto de sangre con una back pack café tirada aún lado

W-pobrecillo seguro algún animal más grande lo ataco u.u-

S-no hay nada que hacer será mejor tirarlo por ahí o atraerá a los demás animales-

W-¿y que haremos con aquella back pack?-

S-la llevaré adentro en cuanto lleve a tirar a este pobre animalito u.u- (n/a que raro, ¿le esta teniendo piedad a un animal muerto O.o?)

Más cuando el joven toco al pequeño animalito, este emitió una luz segadora, y cuando esa luz desapareció ya no había conejo, y en su lugar se encontraba una linda joven con una piel tan blanca como la nieve totalmente vestida de negro y con una larga y ondulada cabellera roja (n/a no se preocupen que ya cambie a mi personaje, este personaje no es mi personaje, aunque se le parece un poco) que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el conejo, y que aparentaba tener la misma edad que el joven Li, osea unos 14 años.

S-¡¡¡0o0 es… es… una chica!- dijo sorprendido para después caer sentado en la nieve

W-¿y ahora que haremos, joven?-

S-creo que primero asegurarnos de si esta muerta-

W-¿y después?-

S-ya veremos… primero lo primero-

Y dicho esto el joven Li tomo con sumo cuidado la muñeca de la joven para descubrir que…

S-¡¡¡0o0 aún esta viva! Será mejor llevarla adentro antes de que muera-

W-¿o.o pero joven?-

S-ah, y por favor Wei encárgate de llamar a un medico de inmediato y de meter esa back pack, de seguro es suya-

W-si enseguida joven u.u-

Después de acordar eso el joven Li tomo en brazos a la moribunda joven, la metió a su "pequeña" casa (n/a entiéndase el sarcasmo ¬¬) Y finalmente la llevo a una habitación vacía en donde la recostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado sin poder evitar mirarla fijamente

S-¿u.u me pregunto quien será? Y tambien ¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí?-

Más fue interrumpido por su mayordomo

W-joven Li, el medico no tardará en llegar n.n-

S-gracias Wei u.u, ¿te puedo pedir otro favor?-

W-por supuesto joven, ¿Qué favor?-

S-no le digas de esto a nadie, o no por ahora u.u-

W-pero joven… u.u esta bien, no le diré a nadie-

S-y mucho menos a Meiling ò.ó no quiero ni pensar en como se pondría si se entera-

W-esta bien joven haré lo que me pide, pero solo por el bien de todos u.u-

S-n.n shei shei Wei-

Poco tiempo después llego el medico y se hizo cargo de todo, más luego no tuvo otra opción más que decir que había hecho todo lo posible y que lo demás quedaba en manos de kamisama (n/a para el que no lo entienda Dios, u.u no soy muy devota que digamos je, je, je, n.n).

Y asi pasaron dos largos días sin que hubiera cambio alguno, afuera solamente nevaba y adentro el joven trataba de no alejarse mucho de la extraña jovencita que no parecía querer despertar, hasta que finalmente ese día cuando se disponía a ir por un pequeño refrigerio se topo con su "linda" prima Meiling

M-Syaoran, hace un par de días vi a un medico salir, ¿te paso algo?-

S-no, nada solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza n.n-

M-¿pero ya estas bien no?-

S-si muy bien Meiling n.n-

M-¿seguro? Te noto nervioso-

S-si, si, seguro n.n je, je, je-

M-no estoy muy convencida pero ya que u.u-

Y después de decir eso se retiro del lugar dejando a su primo solo, quien después regreso a cuidar a su misteriosa inquilina, los días siguieron pasando, afuera seguía nevando y la joven seguía sin despertar, algunas veces hacía pequeñas muecas de dolor y otras simplemente apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, hasta que la noche anterior al arribo de la cerezo y de su mejor amiga Tomoyo, finalmente abrió los ojos que eran de un color tan azul como el de las aguas de un mar.

Asi que al ver esto el joven Li se apresuro en preguntar…

S-¿estas bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Y…-

Más parecía que las respuestas a sus preguntas tendrían que esperar un poco más, pues la joven solo alcanzó a mirarlo por unos escasos segundos para después perder de nuevo el conocimiento, asi que el joven no tuvo de otra más que seguir esperando.

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Y al atardecer del día siguiente…

-¡¡¡Syaoran!-gritaba Meiling Li desde el recibidor – baja a ver quienes llegaron n.n-

S-en un momento bajo-contesto desde la habitación en la que se encontraba su extraña inquilina

Mientras abajo en el recibidor…

-me alegra tanto verlas, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan n.n-decía una muy entusiasmada Meiling mientras abrazaba a sus recién llegadas amigas

-a mi tambien me alegra mucho verte Mei n.n- decía una sonriente Sakura

-es cierto, además mira que pasaremos todo el invierno juntas n.n- decía tambien una sonriente Tomoyo

Sk-por cierto Mei… ¿en donde esta Syaoran?-

M-no se, dijo que en un momento bajaba últimamente a estado comportándose de manera extraña u.u-

Por un momento hubo silencio pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por alguien que bajaba rapidamente las escaleras

S-sunimasen, demo… ya estoy aquí n.n-

Sk-Syaoran-kun estoy tan feliz de volver a verte n/n-

S-yo tambien estoy feliz de volver a verte n/n Sakura-chan-

Y sin más que decir ambos jóvenes corrieron y se abrazaron muy sonrientes y con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas, más su momento feliz fue interrumpido

T-¿Quién es ella? O.o-

S-¿Quién es quien? O.o-

M-si Syaoran ¿Quién es ella? O.o-

S-¿ella quien? O.o-

-ella O.o- dijeron a coro las tres jóvenes mientras señalaban en la parte de arriba de la escalera a la extraña inquilina del joven Li, que por primera vez se encontraba totalmente conciente y de pie

S-0o0 ella es… es…-

**Fin del capitulo I**

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero con todas mis fuerzas que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews, muchos reviews, gracias por leer n.n**

**¿Qué buena excusa se le ocurrirá a Syaoran? ¿Quién es esa jovencita? ¿Qué pasará con ella? ¿Que misterios esconde? ¿Le causará problemas a Syaoran?**

**Si quieren saber lean el siguiente capitulo n.n**

**Siguiente capitulo:**

"**ELLA ES… ELLA ES… NO LO SE U.U" **


	2. Ella es, ella es, no lo se uu

**Ya volví con el 2° capitulo de este interesante y nuevo fic mío, el capitulo anterior estuvo muy bonito a mi parecer, no se a ustedes, la verdad no se que tan largo vaya a estar este fic, aún no termino de planearlo, pero en fin, mi imaginación es grande asi que ya veremos que sucede, sin más que decir los dejo con el capi n.n**

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo II**

"**ELLA ES… ELLA ES… NO LO SE U.U"**

-¿Quién es ella? O.o-interrogo la amatista

-¿Quién es quien? O.o-interrogo el cachorro de lobo

-si Syaoran ¿Quién es ella? O.o-interrogo su prima

-¿ella quien? O.o-volvio a interrogar el mini lobo

-ella O.o- dijeron a coro las tres jóvenes mientras señalaban en la parte de arriba de la escalera a la extraña inquilina del joven Li, que por primera vez se encontraba totalmente conciente y de pie

-0o0 ella es… es…-tartamudeaba el mini lobo

-¿y bien quien es ò.ó?-interrogo su prima de nuevo

-¡¡¡es… es… mi prima! Si mi prima n.n je, je, je- contesto no muy convencido

-emmm Syaoran yo soy tu prima ò.ó-le contesto su prima mirándolo penetrantemente

-n.n je, je, je, ¿dije prima? Quise decir mi amiga… si, si, si, mi amiga n.n je, je, je- se excuso mintiendo de nuevo el mini lobo

-que raro, conozco a todas tus amigas y a esta nunca la había visto ¬¬- ataco su prima

-es que es nueva n.n je, je, je-contesto excusándose de nuevo

-¿Por qué no mejor admites que estas engañando a Sakurita y ya ò.ó?-interrogo fastidiada la amatista

-¡¡0o0 que! ¡¡Yo no estoy engañando a nadie ò.ó!-se quejo "ofendido" el mini lobo

-pues entonces dinos quien es y este malentendido seguro se arreglará más fácil n.n-pidio con una sonrisa la cerezo

-u.u es que si les digo no me van a creer-contesto en un tono de niño regañado (n/a ja ¿quien como el? Con problemas y por un simple animalejo moribundo, que ya no esta tan moribundo n.n)

-depende de que sea lo que digas n.n-contesto sabiamente la cerezo y con una gran sonrisa

-u.u esta bien les diré… pero será mejor que se sienten para que luego no se caigan del asombro- dijo cediendo finalmente ante la presión el mini lobo

-ok… entonces vamos a la sala y nos cuentas n.n-dijo la amatista

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Y ya en la sala después de ignorar a la extraña chica pelirroja, que al verlos simplemente regresó a la habitación en la que despertó.

- y bien ¿Quién es ò.ó?-interrogo nuevamente Meiling

-Ella es… ella es… no lo se u.u-dijo finalmente el mini lobo

-¿Cómo que no sabes? y además trae puesta la pijama que te regale el año pasado ò.ó ¿qué acaso todo lo que te regalo se lo das a cualquier extraña TToTT?-se quejo su prima

-¡¡no Meiling no es eso! ¡¡Te juro que se los puedo explicar!-dijo tratando de calmar a su prima

-pues entonces explícalo… y que sea creíble para variar ò.ó-pidio su prima

-u.u hace una semana Wei y yo encontramos un conejo aparentemente muerto en la puerta-comenzó a relatar el mini lobo

-¿y eso que tiene que ver ò.ó?-interrogo su prima

-¿ò.ó me vas a dejar continuar o vas a seguir interrumpiéndome?-le interrogo el

-esta bien, continúa u.u-contesto ella

-bien, era un conejo de lo más inusual u.u-continuo el mini lobo

-¿inusual O.o?-interrogo la amatista

-si era negro con la cola blanca y las orejas caídas, estaba muy malherido y cubierto de sangre, por eso Wei creyo que estaba muerto-contesto el mini lobo

-¿y eso que tiene de inusual O.o?-interrogo Meiling

-que además traía consigo una back pack café u.u-contesto el joven Li

-¿pero aún no entiendo que tiene que ver un conejito muerto con una back pack café con aquella niña?-interrogo la cerezo

-es que… cuando iba a tirarlo a la basura…-continuo el mini lobo

-¿ibas a tirar a un pobre conejito a la basura ò.ó?-interrogo ofendida la amatista

-¿y que se supone que debía hacer ¬¬?-interrogo el mini lobo

-darle un buen y digno entierro ò.ó-contesto la amatista

-¿Qué cosa O.o?-interrogo extrañado el mini lobo

-¿quieres seguir con tu "muy creíble" explicación ò.ó?-pidio su prima

-bueno cuando lo toque… aquí viene la parte que no me van a creer u.u…-dijo esperando la tormenta que se le venía encima, y tomo aire para después dar un muy hondo suspiro

-¡¡ya dilo x.x de una vez!-le grito su prima exasperada

-bueno el conejito se… se…-tartamudeaba el mini lobo

-¿se que O.o?-interrogo la amatista esperando la que iba a ser la gran respuesta

-se… se… se convirtió en esa chica u.u-dijo finalmente para después volver a dar un muy hondo suspiro asi esperar a la tormenta

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Acaso esperas que alguien te crea tal tontería!-gritaba furiosa su prima

-por eso les dije que no me la iban a creer u.u-se excuso el mini lobo

-Syaoran-kun… yo si te creo n.n-le dijo con una sonrisa la cerezo

-pero Sakurita, es que se oye muy extraño… pero… si tu le crees yo tambien u.u-dijo finalmente la amatista

-¡¡pues yo no ò.ó! Asi que pienso interrogar a esa extraña en este mismo momento-grito enojada Meiling

Y después de decir esto la joven pelinegra salio de la sala y subió corriendo las escaleras siendo perseguida por su primo y por sus recién llegadas invitadas hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta de una de las habitaciones

-0o0 son… son…-tartamudeaba la pelinegra

-0o0 orejitas…-tartamudeaba tambien la amatista

-0o0 caídas de conejo…-decía tartamudeando tambien la cerezo

-0o0 negras…-finalizo el joven Li

Tartamudeaban los 4 jóvenes mientras miraban las ya mencionadas orejitas caídas de conejo negras que se encontraban sobre la roja ondulada y larga cabellera de la extraña joven de ojos azules, quien simplemente estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas frente a una ventana mirando la nieve caer en el exterior, con las mejillas pálidas cubiertas de lagrimas.

-0o0 perdón por no haberte creído-se disculpo la pelinegra

- 0o0 si discúlpame a mi tambien Li-kun-se disculpo tambien la amatista

-¿0o0 en verdad era un conejito?-interrogo sorprendida la cerezo

-0o0 aja-contesto boquiabierto el mini lobo

-¡¡o que bonita! ¡¡Se ve tan tierna! ¡¡Kawaii!-gritaba emocionada la amatista

-0o0 y… y… ¿Cómo se llama?-interrogo asombrada la pelinegra

-0o0 aún no lo se-contesto boquiabierto el mini lobo

Y mientras ellos seguían atontados mirando las orejitas caídas de conejo negras, alguien ya se les había adelantado y ahora se encontraba sentada frente a la joven ojiazul

-hola soy Sakura Kinomoto ¿y tu? n.n-saludo la cerezo con una gran sonrisa

-… …-

Los 4 jóvenes pudieron ver perfectamente como la joven ojiazul movía los labios más de ellos no salió sonido alguno

-¿0o0 no… no… puedes hablar?-le interrogo asustada la cerezo

**Fin del capitulo II**

**Wa TToTT ya termino el capitulo, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, y que dejen reviews con sus comentarios y sugerencias se los agradeceré mucho n.n**

**¿Vieron las súper excusas de Syaoran? La verdad es que no fueron muy buenas u.u pero compréndanlo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en unas mejores.**

**¿Cuál es el misterio detrás de esa joven? ¿Le seguirá trayendo problemas a Syaoran? ¿Quién será? ¿Será verdad que no puede hablar? ¿Y que pasará con ella y con Sakura y Syaoran?**

**Lean el siguiente capitulo y lo sabrán n.n**

**Siguiente capitulo:**

"**_LO SIENTO… PERO…NO PUEDO HABLAR"_**

**MUFFIN-gracias por leer n.n me da gusto que te gusten los conejitos y sigue leyendo porfitas y tambien deja reviews, a mí tambien me da lastima Sakura (¬¬ pero no poca).**

**MARISAKI-n.n sensei me da gusto que hayas leído y sobre todo que me estés apoyando (como siempre) gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando el fic, y muchisisisimas gracias por tus cumplidos le ayudan mucho a mi autoestima gracias y espero pronto estar de vuelta.**

**ISHIDA RIO-gracias por tu comentario, lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque debo aclarar que yo no sabía ese pequeño detalle, pero bueno ahora que ya lo se, la cosa cambia, espero que en tu próximo review comentes algo de la historia y no de su forma de escritura, aunque si no te gusta lo comprenderé y aun asi seguiré escribiendo, no soy de las personas que se dejan abatir por nada n.n**

**HIMEKO-CHAN/ no, no es Dreiko, esa me la reservo para cuando debutemos de mangakas n.n espero sea pronto, aunque aún ni acabamos, pero tambien espero que eso sea pronto, Y NO FUE CASUALIDAD despertó el día anterior, y tampoco es mi personaje, eso ya lo aclare, es más se llama distinto ò.ó solo sigue leyendo y deja más reviews, n.n y no me interrogues cada que hablemos xq no te voy a decir na, de na, JUE, JUE, JUE, hasta la próxima n.n **


	3. Lo siento, pero, no puedo hablar

**Ya he vuelto con el tercer capitulo de el primer fic mío que si me gusta en todos los sentidos, agradezco enormemente a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer y más a las que dejan reviews, sin más que decir vamos con el capi n.n**

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics, cosa que aún no ha hecho pero que de seguro pronto hará.

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo III**

"**_LO SIENTO… PERO…NO PUEDO HABLAR"_**

-hola soy Sakura Kinomoto ¿y tu? n.n-saludo la cerezo con una gran sonrisa

-… …-

Los 4 jóvenes pudieron ver perfectamente como la joven ojiazul movía los labios más de ellos no salió sonido alguno

-¿0o0 no… no… puedes hablar?-le interrogo asustada la cerezo

No hubo respuesta, la joven ojiazul solo bajo la cabeza y oculto la mirada, los 4 jóvenes estaban desconcertados, ninguno tenía idea de cómo tratar con alguien asi, tal vez no era la primera vez que se topaban con alguien con ese problema, pero si era la primera vez que se lo topaban en un extraño.

-emmm¿te sientes mejor?- interrogo el cachorro de lobo tratando de calmar el ambiente

Pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta

-creo que tengo una idea-intervino la amatista

-¿Qué clase de idea Tomo-chan?-interrogo la pelinegra

-para poder comunicarnos con conejito-chan n.n-contesto la amatista

Y después de decir esto la joven amatista salio de la habitación, más no tardo en regresar, y para sorpresa de los dos castaños y de la pelinegra, lo hizo con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo

-creo que comienzo a entender tu idea tomo-chan n.n-dijo con una sonrisa la cerezo

Asi que la amatista entrego el cuaderno y el bolígrafo al cerezo y se quedo parada a su lado

-ne, conejito-chan si quieres decirnos algo solo tienes que escribirlo aquí n.n-dijo con una sonrisa la cerezo mientras le ofrecía ambos objetos ya mencionados a la ojiazul.

Esta simplemente levanto la mirada, se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de la pijama y tomo ambos objetos lentamente ante la mirada expectativa de todos

-shei shei-fue lo primero que escribió el conejito

-dou itashimashite n.n-le contesto la cerezo

-¿te sientes mejor?-interrogo el cachorro de lobo

-hai, shei shei-le escribió el conejito

-¿en verdad no puedes hablar?-le interrogo la pelinegra

-iie, sunimasen…demo… no puedo hablar-le escribió el conejito y después de eso su mirada se lleno de melancolía

-sunimasen u.u-se disculpo la pelinegra

-¿en verdad eras un conejito?-interrogo la amatista

-hai-escribió el conejito para después sacudir la cabeza con lo cual sus orejitas caídas de conejo desaparecieron

-¿nande?-interrogo el cachorro de lobo

-es una larga historia, tan larga que escribirla me llevaría mucho tiempo-escribió el conejito

-ummm ya veo-contesto el mini lobo

-y ¿hace cuanto que llegaste a este lugar?-interrogo la pelinegra

-la verdad no lo se, eh perdido la noción del tiempo desde hace mucho-escribió el conejito

-pero ¿sabes en donde estas?-interrogo la amatista

-por lo visto, ya no en Rusia-escribió como respuesta

-¿Rusia O.o?-interrogo el mini lobo

-asi es, yo vengo de Moscú, en Rusia, pero esto no es Rusia-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-interrogo la cerezo

-lo se, por que su idioma es distinto-escribió el conejito

-y… ¿Cómo te llamas?- interrogo la cerezo

-Hairu, y tú eres Sakura ¿no?-escribió el conejito

-hai n.n-contesto sonriente la cerezo

-y… ¿ellos quienes son?-interrogo el conejito

-ella es Daidouji Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga n.n-le contesto la cerezo señalando a la amatista

-¿y el?-interrogo el conejito

-el es Li Syaoran, mi…mi…-decía la cerezo

-su novio y mi primo, yo soy Li Meiling-se apresuro a contestar la pelinegra

-a ya veo, demo… ¿Li¿Acaso provienes del clan Li de china? Entonces esto es china ¿no?- escribió el conejito

-si asi es, demo… ¿Tú como sabes del clan Li?-interrogo el mini lobo

-es porque es un clan muy famoso en todo el mundo, pero sobre todo es un clan muy conocido por mi familia-le escribió el conejito

-¿Tú familia ò.o?-

-asi es… la familia Avalón ¿nunca has escuchado de ellos?-contesto el conejito

-no, nunca-le contesto el mini lobo

-es natural, ya que es un clan de magia extinto yo soy la ultima-escribió el conejito mientras que su mirada se llenaba aún más de melancolía

-¿la ultima?-interrogo la cerezo

-asi es… ya no queda nadie además de mí-se apresuro en escribir el conejito

-¿nadie?-interrogo la pelinegra

-no, nadie-escribió el conejito

-eso me parece muy triste u.u-declaro la amatista

-a mí tambien pero ya no hay nada que hacer-le escribió el conejito tratando de animarla

-¿deseas algo?-le interrogo el mini lobo

-gracias, pero por el momento solo necesito descansar un poco… pronto tendré que irme-escribió el conejito

-¿irte¿Pero porque?-interrogo la cerezo

-no deseo causarles más molestias, además no puedo permanecer en el mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo… sino la persona que me busca no tardará en encontrarme y no puedo permitir eso-le escribió como respuesta el conejito

-¿alguien te esta buscando?-le interrogo la cerezo

-asi es, alguien muy peligroso, será mejor que me vaya pronto para no involucrarlos-le escribió el conejito

-pero si es peligroso no deberías irte, si quieres nosotros te podemos ayudar-le ofreció la cerezo

-agradezco su ayuda, pero es mejor que no se involucren, es demasiado peligroso y no es asunto suyo-le escribió la ojiazul

-es asunto nuestro desde que llegaste a mi puerta-intervino el mini lobo

-siento haberlo hecho entonces-le escribió la ojiazul

-por lo visto eres muy testaruda-le objeto el mini lobo

-tanto como necesito serlo-le escribió la ojiazul

Y asi empezaron ambos una pequeña batalla de miradas

-¿Qué dicen si dejamos a Avalón-chan descansar un poquito?-interrogo la amatista deteniendo asi la batalla de miradas

-si vamos Syaoran, será mejor dejarla descansar-ofreció la pelinegra mientras jalaba del brazo a su primo

-u.u ay esta bien-contesto el mini lobo

-descansa un poco Avalón-chan te hará bien, en un ratito regresaremos a verte ¿si?-le dijo la cerezo

-si, gracias por todo-les escribió la ojiazul

Y asi los 4 jóvenes salieron de la habitación dejando sola a la ojiazul y cerrando tras ellos la puerta, esta al verlos salir solo dio un pequeño suspiro y se levanto para dirigirse hacía la cama sin esperar que alguien asomara por la puerta

-por cierto te quedo muy bien la pijama n.n-

Le dijo el joven Li para después retirarse de nuevo de la habitación dejando a la joven ojiazul con un pequeño sonrojo y totalmente desconcertada.

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Y a la mañana siguiente en una habitación en el segundo piso de la casa de invierno de la familia Li

-asi que nadie me dijo que teníamos un nuevo invitado ¿no Wei?- interrogo Ylean Li

-no señora, en verdad lo siento, pero el joven me pidio que no le dijera nada a nadie-contesto con tranquilidad el anciano

-¿ni siquiera a mí?-interrogo de nuevo Ylean

-ni siquiera a usted señora, pero ahora ya todos saben asi que sería bueno que bajará a conocer a su nuevo invitado- sugirió el anciano

-me parece bien, bajare en un momento, puedes retirarte Wei-le contesto Ylean

-con su permiso señora-dijo el anciano mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia para después salir de la habitación

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Y abajo en el comedor los 5 jóvenes (incluido el conejito) se encontraban desayunando, el conejito, aunque con un poco de dificultad, había sido convencido de utilizar ropa que no fuera suya y pues a falta de esta y ante la dificultad de la situación ahora llevaba puesta una playera caki con los números 01 y unos pans con varias bolsas a los costados de color verde militar junto con unos tennis blancos con detalles en verde militar y su cabello que lo traía atado en una cola con un listón verde militar se formaba en pequeñas espirales en las puntas.

No tuvo otra opción más que usar esa ropa, las demás eran usar ropa rosa, cosa que no le agrado, usar vestido, cosa que tampoco le agrado y finalmente usar ropa con detallitos de coronitas, cosa que menos le agrado.

-¬¬ aun no entiendo porque mi ropa-se quejaba el mini lobo

-por que me pareció la más normal ¬¬-le escribió el conejito

- ¬¬ yo creí que lo normal en una chica era usar vestido o falda o cosas rosas-ataco el mini lobo

-machista ¬¬-le escribió el conejito

-yo no soy ningun machista ¬¬-se defendió el mini lobo

-si tu lo dices ¬¬-le escribió el conejito (n/a le llamo conejito aunque en realidad este en su forma humana porque se me hace tierno)

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

**-**¿de que crees que estén hablando Tomo-chan?-le interrogo la cerezo a su amiga

-por lo visto a Li-kun no le agrado la idea de que Avalón-chan se apoderara de su ropa n.n jijijiji-le contesto entre risitas la amatista

-esa niña es una pesada, mira que le ofrecimos muy amablemente la nuestra y la rechazo, además no entiendo que tiene de mala nuestra ropa ò.ó-se quejaba la pelinegra con sus dos amigas

-no tiene nada de malo, es solo que mis gustos son muy distintos, pido disculpas si las ofendí en algo-les escribió el conejito que había escuchado muy atentamente la conversación de las jóvenes.

En realidad no tenían nada de malo, pero es que al conejito se le hacía bastante extraño que alguien vistiera rosa desde los tennis hasta el suéter y los prendedores para el cabello como lo hacía la cerezo o que alguien usara un vestido largo de color azul celeste como la amatista o una falda una blusa y una corbata e incluso los calcetines con detalles de coronitas como la hacía la pelinegra.

-¬¬ si pero eso no te da derecho de apropiarte de mis cosas-se quejo el mini lobo

-lo siento, no tuve otra opción ¬¬-le escribió el conejito

-además te queda grande ¬¬- le espeto el mini lobo

-eso es porque no soy tan alta y porque no soy chico ¬¬- se defendió el conejito

-¬¬ tienes razón no eres más que una niña/conejo-le dijo en tono burlón el mini lobo

Más el joven no se esperaba que el conejito se parara de forma tan brusca como lo hizo y mucho menos que le pegara con el puño cerrado en la cara.

-espero que no creas que me agrada la idea de ser una niña/conejo- se apresuro en escribir el conejito para después arrancar la hoja hacerla bola y arrojársela en la cara al mini lobo, quien tenía una cara de ¿what? Y los ojos tan abiertos como un par de platos, se disponía a quejarse más una voz fue la que lo contuvo.

-asi que tú debes ser nuestra invitada-

Se escucho decir a una voz, y cuando los jóvenes voltearon se toparon con Ylean Li que se encontraba parada frente al marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, algo extraño en ella, pero que más bien había sido una sonrisa provocada por el acto del conejito.

-Buenos Días Sra. Li-se apresuraron a decir la cerezo y la amatista mientras hacían una reverencia ante la recién llegada dueña de la casa

- Buenos Días tía Ylean-se apresuro a decir la pelinegra mientras imitaba el gesto de sus amigas

- Bue-Buenos Días Sra. Madre-dijo finalmente el cachorro de lobo imitando a su prima y a sus amigas

- Buenos Días a todos-dijo finalmente Ylean – ¿y tú¿No saludas?-interrogo Ylean mientras miraba al conejito, este simplemente movió los labios simulando dar los buenos días e hizo una reverencia

-bien, tal vez no hables, pero al menos tienes la cordialidad de intentarlo-le dijo finalmente Ylean para después sentarse frente a la mesa junto con sus familiares y sus invitadas

-¿puedo retirarme?-le escribió el conejito al mini lobo

-no es a mí a quien debes preguntárselo- le contesto el mini lobo

-¿pasa algo?-les interrogo a ambos Ylean

-no pasa nada Sra. Madre, es solo que Avalón quería saber si…-contestaba el mini lobo más fue interrumpido por su madre

-¿has dicho Avalón?-le interrogo Ylean a su hijo

-si, Madre-contesto el mini lobo

-entonces tu debes ser la guardiana de aquella espada ¿no es asi? Avalón Hairu-declaró Ylean

Al conejito se le abrieron los ojos como platos y sus pupilas se dilataron, pues no podía creer que aquella mujer supiese de su misión y mucho menos que la hubiese reconocido, ahora temía estar en serios aprietos.

El pobre conejito estaba tan desesperado que se levanto lo más rápido que pudo pero al hacerlo un dolor proveniente de su costado izquierdo le hizo llevar su mano derecha a el e inclinarse mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¿Avalón te sientes bien?-le interrogo el mini lobo mientras se ponía de pie al ver al conejito de esa manera.

El conejito sentía que su mundo le daba vueltas y que de nuevo sus pocas fuerzas se le escapaban, lo único que oía eran voces a su alrededor llamándolo, se sentía acorralado en un lugar extraño con gente extraña, no aguanto más la presión y se dejo caer más su caída fue detenida por el cachorro de lobo

-será mejor que la lleves a descansar, cuando despierte tendremos que hablar de aquella espada-le dijo Ylean Li a su hijo para después retirarse de la habitación dejando a todos totalmente desconcertados y aún conejito inconciente en brazos de un cachorro de lobo

**Fin del capitulo III**

**Los misterios del conejito se empiezan a aclarar ¿será verdad que el conejito cuida una espada¿Qué tipo de espada¿Por qué el conejito no puede hablar¿Quién es el que esta buscando al conejito¿Para qué lo busca¿Por qué al conejito le molesto que lo llamaran niña/conejo¿Qué pasará con la relación entra Sakura y Syaoran¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?**

**Las respuestas a estas preguntas las encontrarán solo si siguen leyendo y solo si leen el siguiente capitulo**

**Siguiente capitulo:**

"_**¿COMO LLEGO UN OSO DE NORTEAMERICA A CHINA?"**_

**Hora de contestar Reviews non:**

**HIMEKO-CHAN/ no, sigue leyendo y además te recuerdo que te dije que este era un fic sorpresa, espero que con esto ya sientas que hay un poco de misterio, y como hannas quieres que te diga si ya no nos vemos y casi no entro al Inter. ¿Eh? Tú solo sigue leyendo y deja reviews porfitas TTwTT y que estén largos eso es emocionante n.n **

_**MUFFIN-gracias por leer y deja más reviews a mi tambien me encanto la frase de tomoyo n.n**_


	4. ¿Cómo llego un oso de USA a China?

**Bueno bueno he vuelto con el cuarto capitulo de este fic, el día de hoy, siendo sinceros, no tengo mucha inspiración que digamos, pero conociéndome puede y estoy segura de que el capitulo no quedara muy pate, y que al fin y al cabo puede que nos guste a todos n.n asi que sin más vamos al capitulo non que empiece la función**

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics, cosa que aún no ha hecho pero que de seguro pronto hará.

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo IV**

"_**¿COMO LLEGO UN OSO DE NORTEAMERICA A CHINA?"**_

-entonces tu debes ser la guardiana de aquella espada ¿no es asi? Avalón Hairu-declaró Ylean

Al conejito se le abrieron los ojos como platos y sus pupilas se dilataron, pues no podía creer que aquella mujer supiese de su misión y mucho menos que la hubiese reconocido, ahora temía estar en serios aprietos.

El pobre conejito estaba tan desesperado que se levanto lo más rápido que pudo pero al hacerlo un dolor proveniente de su costado izquierdo le hizo llevar su mano derecha a el e inclinarse mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¿Avalón te sientes bien?-le interrogo el mini lobo mientras se ponía de pie al ver al conejito de esa manera.

El conejito sentía que su mundo le daba vueltas y que de nuevo sus pocas fuerzas se le escapaban, lo único que oía eran voces a su alrededor llamándolo, se sentía acorralado en un lugar extraño con gente extraña, no aguanto más la presión y se dejo caer más su caída fue detenida por el cachorro de lobo

-será mejor que la lleves a descansar, cuando despierte tendremos que hablar de aquella espada-le dijo Ylean Li a su hijo para después retirarse de la habitación dejando a todos totalmente desconcertados y aún conejito inconciente en brazos de un cachorro de lobo

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Ya había pasado un día desde aquel incidente pero ella no lo sabía ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple, había pasado el resto de ese día recostada durmiendo, y cuando despertó al ver que era de día y que este no estaba muy avanzado pensó con ingenuidad que había permanecido en cama poco tiempo.

Se levanto lentamente y camino hasta una silla que se encontraba no muy alejada de la cama, ahí encontró justamente lo que quería: su back pack, pero no era eso lo que realmente le importaba sino más bien lo que esta tenía en su interior, las cosas que ella consideraba lo más valioso que tenía, tomo su back pack y la abrazo con fuerza mientras pensaba en todo lo que hasta ese día le había ocurrido, pero sobretodo en lo que ocurriría con ella en el futuro, más fue sacada de sus pensamientos por alguien que entro a la habitación sin previo aviso y que se encontraba parado a sus espaldas

-veo que ya estas despierta-

Al escuchar a una persona a sus espaldas se dio la vuelta y dejo de nuevo en la silla el objeto al que tanto se aferraba y como respuesta hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el cachorro de lobo

-mi madre quiere verte ahora-le dijo este

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación tras el, caminaron por un pasillo, el conejito pensó que tal vez caminarían por mucho tiempo, pero no fue asi, se detuvieron frente a una puerta y después de que el cachorro de lobo tocara un par de veces la voz de una mujer se escucho desde el interior de la habitación indicándoles que pasarán, y asi lo hicieron.

Adentro frente a un fino escritorio se encontraba Ylean Li, seria como siempre.

-¿y bien que es lo que te trajo hasta china?-interrogo Ylean mientras miraba fijamente al conejito

Este no contesto, solo tomo varias hojas y un bolígrafo que encontró en el escritorio y se apresuro en escribir

-estoy huyendo de alguien que esta tras lo que guardo, es todo-escribió para después enseñarle el papel a la madre del cachorro de lobo

-¿Quién es quien te persigue?-interrogo Ylean

-la verdad no lo sé, no tuve tiempo de conocer a mi enemigo, apenas si pude escapar-le escribió como respuesta el conejito

-¿Qué sucedió con la espada?-le interrogo Ylean

-lo que tenía que suceder, soy su guardiana y mi deber es cuidar de esa espada aunque eso signifique tener que arriesgar o incluso perder mi vida, esa es mi responsabilidad y no puedo simplemente ignorarla-escribió el conejito

-ya veo… y dime ¿Qué sucedió con el otro guardian?-le interrogo Ylean mientras le miraba fijamente

-no pude hacer nada por el, Trent Eljan ya es cosa del pasado, asi se nos educo a todos los miembros de mi familia, con el pensamiento de que lo único importante es resguardar de cualquiera esa espada y asi lo he hecho hasta ahora y lo seguiré haciendo mientras pueda-le escribió como respuesta un poco cabizbaja y ocultando la mirada, aunque escribir el nombre de aquella persona le causo mucha nostalgia y por un momento pensó que al escapar debía haberlo ayudado tambien a el, tenía deseos de llorar más la voz de aquella mujer frente a la que ahora estaba le hizo volver a la realidad, pero esta vez la mujer no la estaba interrogando a ella sino a otra persona y la pregunta le pareció algo extraña.

-¡Syaoran¿Qué tanto miras?-le interrogo Ylean a su hijo que parecía mirar algo con cierta atención pero más bien con un gesto totalmente indescriptible, era como una mezcla de sorpresa combinada con susto y sobre todo con extrañeza.

El conejito se había percatado de que era lo que el cachorro de lobo estaba mirando asi que se apresuro en escribir algo en un papel aparte para después enseñárselo mientras lo miraba con algo de coraje combinado con dureza pero sobre todo con vergüenza y lo que escribió fue una sola frase en mayúsculas

**-¡DEJA DE MIRAR MI RABITO!- **

Cualquiera se peguntaría a que era lo que se refería el conejito y era justamente a lo que había escrito a lo que ella llamaba "rabito" que en realidad era la colita blanca y tan esponjada como un pompom de conejo que sobresalía por afuera de los pans que llevaba puestos

-creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, pueden retirarse-dijo finalmente Ylean mientras miraba divertida el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes que después se retiraron haciendo una pequeña reverencia y cerrando tras de si la puerta

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-¿de que crees que estén hablando Tomoyo?-le interrogo la cerezo a su amiga que se encontraba sentada junto con ella y con la pelinegra en la sala de la casa

-seguramente de lo que menciono la Sra. Li-le contesto tranquila la amatista

-si, de la famosa espada que cuida Avalón-dijo con fastidio la pelinegra

Y es que desde que vieron al conejito y al cachorro de lobo entrar al despacho de la Sra. de la casa las tres jóvenes se habían mantenido esperando a que ambos jóvenes salieran de ese lugar para poder averiguar que era lo que sucedía.

-espero que no tarden mucho, esta espera en realidad comienza a incomodarme-decía la cerezo con preocupación

-tranquila Sakurita ya verás que pronto saldrán y nos contarán todo-decía la amatista tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

-pero es que ya llevan mucho tiempo-reprocho la cerezo

-tan solo han sido unos cuantos minutos Sakurita-le recordó la amatista

-u.u pero me han parecido horas-contesto la cerezo

-lo se, pero ya verás que todo va estar bien, tan solo recuerda tu frase n.n-dijo la amatista tratando de animar a su amiga con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias Tomoyo-chan n.n-le contesto la castaña correspondiendo la sonrisa

-pues no se a ustedes pero yo ya me aburrí-intervino la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-¬¬ lo siento pero no cualquier día vez a una chica con cola de conejo-le reclamo el cachorro de lobo

-y yo no había visto a alguien tan… tan… "fijado" ¬¬-le escribió el conejito mientras lo veía con cara de te voy a asesinar

-¬¬ no soy un "fijado"-le reprocho el

-si lo eres un "fijado" y un machista ¬¬-le escribió ella mientras lo veía de la misma manera que lo había hecho con anterioridad

-y… y… ¿Quién es Trent Eljan? ¬¬-le interrogo molesto

-¿y a ti que te importa ¬¬?-le escribió ella

-¬¬ me importa porque estas en mi casa-le contesto el aun más molesto

-lo siento no era mi intención ¬¬-le contesto ella mientras lo miraba con enojo

-¬¬ seguro y era tu noviecito ¿no?-le dijo el en tono de burla

-¡no, no era mi novio, era mi mejor amigo, pero esas son cosas que tú obviamente no entiendes!-le escribió ella mientras en su mirada se reflejaba dolor

-asi ¿y porque no las entiendo?-le interrogo el aún más molesto

-¡por que no eres más que un gruñón y un grosero y un "fijado" y un machista y egoísta y…y cínico y presumido y…y muchas cosas más!-le contesto ella mientras lo miraba entre enojada triste y dolida

-¡yo no soy ninguna de las cosas que dices!-le contesto el ya más molesto

-¡y…y sabes que, no me arrepiento de haberte golpeado hace un rato!-le escribió ella ya más enojada

-¿hace un rato? Eso fue ayer pero eres tan floja que ni cuenta te diste, y sabes que, ni siquiera me dolió, no eres más que un pobre y pequeño conejo debilucho!-le contesto el gritando

-¡no soy ninguna floja, y si te molesto tanto no hubieses permitido que me quedará en tu casa!-le escribió ella llena de enojo

-¡tienes razón te hubiese dejado afuera en la nieve para que te murieses al menos asi me hubieses causado menos problemas!-le contesto de nuevo gritando

-¡pues no lo hiciste por que eres un cobarde!-le escribió ella

Ambos se encontraban peleando en el pasillo mientras caminaban sin dirección aparente hasta llegar a la habitación de el, lugar al que sin darse cuenta entraron.

El conejito estaba tan distraído discutiendo que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, tomo de un armario un abrigo se lo coloco y de nuevo salieron ambos aun discutiendo

-¡pues si soy un problema para ti será mejor que me vaya!-le escribió ella

-¡pues vete que ni me importa, al fin y al cabo yo ya tengo a mi Sakura!-le grito el

-¡pues me voy!-le escribió ella

-¡bien haz lo que quieras!-le grito

-¡eso haré no tienes porque decirmelo!-le escribio

-¡bien!-le grito el

-¡bien!-le escribió ella

Y después se dirigió a las escaleras, bajo lo más rápido que le permitían sus fuerzas y atravesó la sala, frente a las tres jóvenes.

-Avalón-chan ¿Cómo les fue?-le interrogo la cerezo

El conejito no contesto, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta principal, y salio de la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Las tres jóvenes se quedaron totalmente desconcertadas ante la actitud del conejito y más cuando vieron al cachorro de lobo bajar las escaleras y sentarse bruscamente en un sillón que se encontraba frente a ellas

-¡y lo peor es que el abrigo era mío!-se quejo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a las tres jóvenes

-Syaoran-kun ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué estas tan molesto?-le interrogo la cerezo timidamente

-no olvídalo no es nada-le contesto el cachorro de lobo tratando de tranquilizarse

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Y a la mañana siguiente

-buenos días-dijo el cachorro de lobo a su novia, a su prima y a su amiga entrando al comedor mientras se estiraba un poco y bostezaba para después sentarse frente a la mesa

-buenos días Syaoran-kun n.n-le contesto la cerezo

-¿Li-kun no sabes si Avalón-chan va a desayunar?-le interrogo la amatista

-no, no lo se Daidouji-chan-le contesto mientras tomaba de la mesa una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada (n/a non mermelada ¡que rico!) (N/j ¬¬ glotona) (N/a ya te habías tardado ¬¬ y no soy una glotona) (N/j tranqui, tranqui n.n solo bromeaba) (N/a ¬¬ más te vale)

-la Srita. Avalón no regreso a casa anoche-dijo Wei entrando al comedor

-ya me lo esperaba, al fin y al cabo dijo que se iría-contesto tranquilo el cachorro de lobo para después morder su pan

-lo se joven Li, pero la Srita. Avalón no se iría sin sus cosas-dijo el anciano

-Li-kun ¿Qué no se suponía que Avalón-chan estaba algo débil desde que llego a tu casa?-interrogo la amatista

-Tomoyo-chan tiene razón Syaoran-kun, si Avalón-chan no esta bien no debería de estar afuera con este frió-dijo la cerezo algo preocupada

-esta bien ya entendí, cuando termine de desayunar voy a buscarla-contesto el cachorro de lobo con fastidio

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Y más tarde en el bosque cercano

-ay no es más que una fastidiosa, se enoja por cosas insignificantes-gruñía el cachorro de lobo mientras caminaba bajo una pequeña tormenta de nieve – luego seguro ni me lo va a agradecer-gruño de nuevo – es más conociéndola de seguro me golpeará-continuo gruñendo – al cabo que ni me va a doler- concluyo

Y asi continuo con su camino con la cabeza baja hasta que choco con algo y cayó al suelo más cuando miro hacía arriba para ver con lo que había chocado se topo con un enorme oso café con una cicatriz en el ojo con la forma de un cráter de luna y un paliacate en el cuello que decía "I LOVE USA, I'M FROM USA"

-0o0 oh, oh, esto no esta nada bien- dijo mientras miraba al imponente animal frente a el

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Y en una mansión china no muy lejana al bosque

-ush le dije a Ren que era mala idea traer a Apolo a este lugar y con el trabajo que nos costo revivirlo-gruñía un jóven de cabellos azul celeste y ojos negros

-cálmate Horohoro ya verás que en un rato vuelve Apolo sano y salvo-decía un joven de cabello y ojos color verde esmeralda

-Lyserg tiene razón ya verás que en un rato vuelve, además Ren no lo hizo con malas intenciones-dijo un joven de cabello castaño corto ojos negros y de semblante tranquilo

-pero Yoh-se quejo el de cabellos celestes

-ademas estos son los territorios del chinito cabeza de antena asi que nada le va a pasar a tu tonto oso-dijo otro joven de cabello castaño largo y ojos negros muy parecido al de cabello castaño corto (n/a pero más sexy n.n)

-deja de decirme cabeza de antena Hao-dijo molesto un joven de cabello violeta y ojos dorados entrando a la habitación en la que se encontraban los demás jóvenes – si tanto te preocupa tu tonto oso mejor vamos a buscarlo y ya-concluyo el ojidorado

-Ren tiene razón será mejor ir a buscar a Apolo-dijo decidido Lyserg

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah TToTT!-gritaba el cachorro de lobo mientras corría siendo perseguido por el gran oso

Corría lo más rápido que podía sin mirar a donde pisaba hasta que llego el momento que tropezó con algo cayó al suelo y rodó sobre la blanca nieve.

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo se sacudió la nieve y se disponía a continuar con su carrera cuando vió el objeto con el que había tropezado y se topo con la sorpresa de que había tropezado con el cuerpo inconciente de la joven Avalón, trato de acercarse pero el oso le cerro el paso, saco del bolsillo de su abrigo una piedra verde oscura y después de murmurar unas palabras la piedra se convirtió en una espada (n/a no hace falta describir a la hermosa espada de Syaorancito asi que mejor sigamos) y de su otro bolsillo saco un talismán con inscripciones chinas.

-¡Raitei…-estaba dispuesto a utilizar su magia para defenderse pero la voz de alguien lo detuvo

-¡no te atrevas a hacerle daño a Apolo!-le grito el chico de cabellos celestes que llego al lugar junto con sus amigos

-¡pues entonces dile a tu mascota que me deje en paz!-le grito como respuesta el cachorro de lobo

-¡Apolo vuelve aca!-le grito Lyserg al oso acto seguido el oso se alejo del joven Li y se fue junto a los 5 jóvenes recién llegados

Y cuando la cosa se hubo tranquilizado, claro entre los jóvenes porque todos ignoraron el hecho de que hubiera alguien inconciente en la nieve

-¿y bien se puede saber quien eres y que haces en los territorios de la dinastía Tao?-interrogo el pelivioleta mientras miraba fría y penetrantemente al cachorro de lobo

-lo mismo pregunto ¿quien se supone que eres?-contesto el cachorro de lobo con el mismo semblante

-soy Ren Tao el dueño de estos territorios, pero aún no haz contestado mis preguntas-le contesto fríamente el pelivioleta

-Syaoran Li, y estoy buscando a un conejo fastidioso que se me perdió-le contesto el cachorro de lobo de la misma manera

-pues siento mucho decirte que todo lo que esta en mis territorios me pertenece-le contesto Ren con una sonrisa algo hipócrita (N/J típico por eso me cae bien n.n) (N/A a mi tambien n.n)

-lo dudo, ese conejo tiene mi nombre asi que me lo puedo llevar-le contesto sonriéndole de la misma manera y es que de no ser tan posesivo con sus cosas no habría recordado que su abrigo tenía una etiqueta en la manga con su nombre (N/a que loco n.n)

-pues aunque asi fuese dudo mucho que lo encuentres-se burlo Ren

-de no ser por su oso no lo habría encontrado-se burlo tambien Syaoran

Luego de esto el cachorro de lobo se acerco lentamente a la joven que yacía tendida en el suelo jalo su brazo y enseño triunfante la etiqueta con su nombre en el abrigo que la joven Avalón llevaba puesto

-eso no es un conejo-se quejo Lyserg

-da lo mismo, tiene mi nombre asi que me lo puedo llevar-le contesto Syaoran

Y diciendo esto el joven Li tomo entre sus brazos a la inconciente joven y se dispuso a retirarse no sin antes darle una última mirada intimidante al grupo de extraños con los que se había encontrado

-por cierto, no te parece algo ridículo llamarte "Flor de Loto"-dijo mirando con malicia al joven pelivioleta y en tono burlón

-tan ridículo como llamarse "Cachorro de lobo"-le contesto Tao de la misma manera

Finalmente al grupo de jóvenes miro alejarse al joven Li con su dizque conejo en brazos y cuando este ya estuvo lejos el peliverde se apresuro en preguntar

-¿Ren, tu sabes quien era con exactitud ese tipo?-

-según se los Li son algo asi como mis vecinos-contesto Tao en su tono frió de siempre

-se ve que no es mala persona jijijiji n.n-dijo finalmente Yoh

-más bien lo dices por tu crees que todos son buenas personas, hermanito ¬¬-le contesto burlonamente Hao

-mejor nos vamos antes de que Apolo se nos vuelva a perder-intervino Horohoro

-si mejor vamonos-apoyo Lyserg

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-tu si que me causas problemas, por tu culpa un oso estuvo a punto de devorarme-le decía enojado el joven Li a la inconciente joven que llevaba en brazos –y lo peor es que…-pensaba en continuar quejándose más noto algo inusual en la joven

Esta estaba pálida excepto por una parte de su rostro, tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas y respiraba agitadamente, parecía que había pescado una terrible fiebre por permanecer toda la noche afuera en la nieve y al darse cuenta de ello el cachorro de lobo comenzó a correr, sintiéndose culpable, (n/a y n/j guilty wo oh guilty i feel so, jijijiji n.n)

Y por un momento pensó -_de no haber sido por esa estupida discusión nada de esto habría pasado- _

Se apresuró en llegar a su hogar, y al llegar se topo con la cerezo esperándolo en la puerta, esta al verlo rapidamente abrió la puerta dando paso al cachorro de lobo, este entro seguido de la cerezo ante la mirada expectativa de la amatista, la pelinegra y su mayordomo que lo esperaban en la sala

-Wei, necesito algo de agua fría ahora-ordeno el joven mientras se dirigía hacía las escaleras

-enseguida la llevaré a la habitación de la Srita.-contesto el anciano

-no, a mi habitación-contesto el cachorro de lobo siguiendo su camino

**Fin del capitulo IV**

**Como vieron este capitulo tuvo una pequeña intervención de los personajes de Shaman King, pero solo fue por complacer a alguien y no creo que se repita, es que alguien me sugirió que un oso se pasara a comer al conejo, bueno en realidad quería que de plano se lo comiera u.u pero si se comen al conejo el fic pierde a uno de sus personajes principales y entonces el titulo ya no tendría chiste u.u**

**Voy a tratar de empezar a poner cosas SxS porque seguramente muchos lo querrán asi, yo no soy buena en eso de una vez lo advierto u.u pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por que me quede algo pasable y no tan eww **

**El misterio con el conejito se empieza a aclarar ¿Quién será el tal Trent Eljan¿Y porque el conejito se puso triste al recordarlo¿Por qué Syaoran quería saber quien era¿Celos? Se duda el dejo bien claro que ya tenía a Sakurita, tal vez es chismoso ¬¬**

**En el siguiente capitulo sabremos que pasará con la fiebre del conejito asi que hasta la próxima n.n mis queridos lectores y no olviden dejar reviews, sean decentes, si leen dejen reviews se los ruego TTwTT**

**Y como pudieron apreciar el capitulo no quedo tan pate n.n ¡viva!**

**a contestar reviews n.n unyuu**

**MUFFIN- Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios, yo tambien estoy feliz por que le entendi todo al conejo, en este capitulo hize realidad una de tus peticiones espero te guste n.n**

**LIAN-tarde pero al menos leiste y dejaste review n.n gracias por apoyarme y siguelo haciendo porfitas **

**TUTANILLA-Como ya te explico mi sensei, soy nueva en esto y si escribo en mayusculas es por que asi me gusta, y yo no sabía esa tonteria de que eso significa gritar, bueno al menos ya aclare eso, por lo de los sinonimos tratare de tomarlo en cuenta y te dire lo mismo que a la otra niña, no por que a alguien no le guste voy a deja r de escribir, yo escribo por diversión y si les gusta bien, sino no me afecta, al menos tengo el suficiente valor como para publicar ¬¬espero la proxima comentes acerca de la trama n.n adiosin **

**SENSEI (MARISAKI)- Gracias por tu apoyo n.ny deja reviews ¬¬**

**Siguiente capitulo:**

"_**LOS BESOS NO SON PRODUCTO DE LAS ALUCINACIONES CAUSADAS POR LA FIEBRE ¿Y YO QUE HAGO AQUÍ?"**_


	5. ¿Y yo que hago aqui?

**Bueno he vuelto ya, seguro y los que leyeron el capitulo anterior se quedaron ultra cabreados por el titulo que deje puesto como el de este capitulo, no se asusten, que no va a pasar nada que no deba pasar, el conejo es punto y aparte del cachorro de lobo, o por lo menos lo es por ahora ¬¬ jue, jue, jue, mejor olviden mi risita siniestra y vayamos al capitulo.**

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo V**

"_**LOS BESOS NO SON PRODUCTO DE LAS ALUCINACIONES CAUSADAS POR LA FIEBRE ¿Y YO QUE HAGO AQUÍ?"**_

-Wei, necesito algo de agua fría ahora-ordeno el joven mientras se dirigía hacía las escaleras

-enseguida la llevaré a la habitación de la Srita.-contesto el anciano

-no, a mi habitación-contesto el cachorro de lobo siguiendo su camino

Ante esta respuesta todos quedaron totalmente desconcertados y no paraban de mirar al cachorro de lobo y este al sentir sus miradas simplemente volteo, suspiro y finalmente hablo

-no es nada personal si, asi que dejen de mirarme de esa manera ¬¬-

Y después de decir esto siguió con su camino

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Habitación del cachorro de lobo, totalmente de color verde. (N/a el lugar de mis sueños)

-no debí haber dicho que era mejor que te murieses-le decía el cachorro de lobo al inconciente conejito mientras le colocaba un pañuelo con agua fría en la frente – tampoco debí decir que eras floja-continuo – y mucho menos debi interrogarte acerca de cosas que de seguro y no quieres hablar – y peor aún, no debí juzgarte por lo de ser un conejito-continuaba más fue interrumpido por alguien

-¿Syaoran-kun?-interrogo la cerezo asomando por la puerta de la habitación del cachorro de lobo

-si¿Qué pasa?-interrogo el joven

-nada¿puedo pasar?-interrogo dudando la cerezo

-si, claro-le contesto el cachorro de lobo

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-u.u ya veo, pero Syaoran-kun, no debiste decirle cosas tan feas-le reclamo la cerezo

-si lo se, pero es que me deje llevar, y ademas ella tambien me dijo cosas horribles-le contesto

-se que tambien te dijo cosas feas, pero es que no es para que le hayas dicho que era mejor que se muriese o que era un problema-le reprocho la joven

-u.u eso tambien lo se, pero mejor cambiemos de tema ¿si?-le contesto

-n.n esta bien¿Cómo de que quieres hablar?-dijo la cerezo

-no se¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje de Tomoeda hasta aca?-interrogo nervioso

Y es que no estaría nervioso de no ser porque se encontraba sentado junto a la cerezo de sus sueños en el borde de su cama, de no ser porque el conejo estaba ahí estarían totalmente solos (n/a XoX AH!)

-bien, le verdad es que fue bastante tranquilo n.n-contesto la cerezo

-ah, ya veo, y… ¿nada nuevo?-dijo aun nervioso

-no, nada, excepto porque kero-chan se enojo conmigo por no traerlo n.n-

-uh, ya veo, pero es que a veces ese muñeco suelo ser muy fastidioso-se quejo el cachorro de lobo aun nervioso

-si es un pequeño glotón n.n-le contesto la joven con una sonrisa, cosa que lo puso aun más nervioso

-n/n je, je, je, si un glotón-río nervioso con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

-n/n oye…-decía la cerezo igualmente sonrojada

Y es que ninguno de los dos se habían percatado del momento en el que se tomaron de las manos y mucho menos de lo cerca que estaban

-n/n ¿si?- interrogo el cachorro de lobo con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas

-no, nada es que n/n…-

Ambos estaban totalmente perdidos en la mirada del otro, y cada vez se encontraban más cerca y más cerca, (n/a TToTT o no quiero seguir, pero se que muchos eso es lo que quieren que continué con el SxS ¿Por qué no puedo ser una pobre cursi, como mi hermano?) (N/j eso es porque yo soy un romántico de corazón n.n, y si no puedes seguir es porque aún no has hecho nada SxH ¬¬ asi que mejor sigue o se va perder el efecto ya logrado en los lectores)

El joven cachorro de lobo se sentía totalmente atrapado por esas dos esmeraldas y de igual modo se sentía la cerezo, cada vez se encontraban más cerca, y sin darse cuenta el cachorro de lobo había tomado delicadamente la barbilla de la cerezo , sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus labios ya podían rozarse.

Y ninguno de los dos supo contenerse, simplemente comenzaron a besarse tan apasionadamente que sin darse cuenta despertaron a alguien, que no sabía si lo que veía era cierto o era producto de la fiebre que la tenía atrapada en esos momentos asi en su desesperación por no ver aquello dio una pequeña vuelta y se tapo los ojos con la poca sabana que podía jalar

Mientras los dos jóvenes ajenos a todo continuaban besándose, y al pobre conejo su cabeza le daba vueltas, tal vez no era mucho el ruido que hacían, pero debido a la fiebre le parecían ruidos demasiado fuertes, demasiado ruidosos (n/a ¿¬¬ a quien no? pobrecilla, no se lo merece, no es más que un pobre conejo inocente) hasta que ya no pudo más y como pudo se puso de pie y salio tambaleándose del lugar, no sin antes tratar de cerciorarse de si lo que veía era verdad y debido a su carencia de voz lo único que pudo pensar gracias a su lógica fue:

-_los besos no son producto de las alucinaciones causadas por la fiebre- _pensó mientras agitaba la cabeza y después se percato de que esa no era la habitación en la que despertó por primera vez, era otra y al estar junto a la puerta pudo leer un pequeño letrero en la puerta que decía "LI SYAORAN'S ROOM" con esto ya sabía en que lugar se encontraba pero luego otra pregunta llego a su mente – _¿y yo que hago aquí?-_ y después de pensar esto trato de alejarse del lugar lo más rápido que le permitieron sus fuerzas.

Más en el pasillo se topo con la amatista que parecía ir en dirección hacía "ese" lugar y no tuvo de otra más que pararse frente a ella y comenzar a hacerle señas, ya que no tenía en donde escribir, la primera seña fue un signo de interrogación

-¿Qué?-interrogo la amatista, el conejito asintió con la cabeza y después la señalo -¿yo?- interrogo la amatista, le siguiente seña fue una que consistió en que el conejito señalo hacía la habitación del cachorro de lobo con una mano y con la otra movía dos de sus dedos simulando que estos caminaban -¿Qué vaya al cuarto de Li-kun?- interrogo confundida a lo que el conejito nego con ambas manos y con la cabeza – ya entendí, quieres que no vaya a la habitación de Li-kun ¿n.n verdad?- el conejito ante esta respuesta de la amatista solo suspiro aliviado y la abrazo

-ya tranquila Avalón-chan, parece que aún tienes fiebre no deberías estar de pie-le reprocho la amatista

El conejito simplemente suspiro y deshizo el abrazo más por un momento casi perdió el equilibrio

-mejor te acompaño a tu habitación ¿si?- sugirió la amatista a lo que el conejito solo asintió con la cabeza

Y ambas jóvenes se fueron a la habitación del conejito y después de que la amatista se asegurara de que el conejito se recostará descansar, salio de la habitación y paso por la del cachorro de lobo, que quedaba de camino a las escaleras, y al pasar comprendió el porque el conejito no quería que ella fuese a aquel lugar, pues al pasar se topo con un cachorro de lobo y una cerezo aún muy entretenidos besándose, por quien sabe cuanta vez, a lo que la amatista solo sonrió y siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto el conejito se encontraba pensando, en cosas como – _yo nunca he experimentado algo asi, ni siquiera con Trent, u.u Trent, lo extraño mucho, lamento mucho haberlo dejado en ese lugar, pero es que sino lo hacía… no, no hay justificación para lo que hice, para haberlo abandonado asi, de seguro y sufrió mucho por mi culpa, estoy segura que el nunca sería capaz de ayudar a esos sujetos a encontrarme, pero aún asi lo extraño, era mi mejor amigo, y tambien extraño a Jessy, pero el ya no esta aquí, ni mis padres, ni nadie más, solo quedo yo, asi que será mejor que me haga de una vez a la idea de hallar una manera de salir bien librada de esta- _y mil y un pensamientos más rondaron por la mente de aquel conejito, hasta que por fin Morfeo se lo llevo a su reino de sueños

**Fin del capitulo V**

**Fue un gran sufrimiento para mi hacer este capitulo, pero aun asi logre hacerlo, TToTT fue muy difícil y para no sofocar más a mi cerebro lo deje corto, espero no se enojen conmigo por ello, pero bueno, solo pido como siempre que dejen reviews y que sigan leyendo.**

**¿Quién será el tal Jessy¿Y que tan importante habrá sido el tal Trent para el conejito¿Quiénes y como eran estos dos sujetos¿Quién es quien persigue al conejito¿En donde guarda el conejito su tan nombrada espada que nadie la ha visto¿Qué clase de espada será¿Podré seguir poniendo cosas SxS y mejorarlas¿Cómo seguirá la relación de SxS?**

**Las respuestas a estas y más preguntas solo las obtendrán si siguen leyendo el fic n.n y si leen el próximo capitulo**

**Siguiente capitulo:**

"**_RECUERDOS BAJO UNA NOCHE CUBIERTA DE ESTRELLAS"_ **

**A contestar los review non:**

**SENSEI-gracias por tu apoyo, sigue leyendo y dejando reviews por fitas**

**TUTANILLA-gracias por continuar leyendo y tambien por dejar review, perdón por lo dicho pero es que andaba muy sensible es que acabo de cumplir mis 16 y estoy algo depre, TToTT yo quería cumplir más años, además soy muy quejosa, solo sigue leyendo dejando reviews y ahora si opina más acerca de la historia non adiosin**

**HIMEKO-CHAN-solo saludos y no olvides dejar review**

**MUFFIN-gracias por leer y sigue dejando reviews n.n**


	6. Recuerdos bajo una noche cubierta de

**He vuelto, capitulo VI, nada mal para ser mi cuarto fic, y hasta ahora mi favorito n.n aunque aun no entiendo porque, pero ya que vayamos al capitulo n.n**

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo VI**

"_**RECUERDOS BAJO UNA NOCHE CUBIERTA DE ESTRELLAS"**_

En un lugar apartado de china, en la que aparentaba ser una bodega antigua y abandonada un joven que ocultaba su identidad con una mascara negra y blanca con espirales doradas que cubría su rostro dejando ver únicamente sus ojos color escarlata y de su nariz hacía abajo y aún más oculto bajo una capa blanca con una capucha que ocultaba su cabello, se encontraba mirando por una ventana rota un cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas, ciertamente se sentía confundido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, lo cual le molestaba.

No tenía recuerdo alguno acerca de quien era y mucho menos de si tenía familiares, lo cual le molestaba aun más, aunque se sentía bastante extraño al mirar aquel cielo estrellado y es que cuando lo miraba sentía una gran jaqueca lo que le hacía pensar que sería mejor nunca más volver a ver una noche asi.

Se encogió de hombros, se cruzo de brazos y finalmente suspiro resignado, ante otra noche más de confusión y fastidio, pero sobre todo de soledad.

Más la idea de estar solo esa noche se vio interrumpida por alguien que entro al lugar y comenzo a mirarlo posesivamente, sin duda era algo que odiaba, pero aun asi no podía irse, ya que cada que lo intentaba y creía estar lejos despertaba en el mismo lugar, e incluso comenzo a pensar que nunca podría hacerlo, que nunca podría irse, siempre era lo mismo, simplemente estaba donde ese sujeto de mirada posesiva quería, lo odiaba.

-¿otra vez confundido mi querido niño?-interrogo ese alguien que interrumpió su soledad, era un hombre de cabellos blancos con un ojo violeta y el otro color miel, alto y de edad no muy avanzada, un adulto joven.

-no señor-contesto secamente sin dejar de mirar hacia el exterior

-y dime querido niño¿otra vez intentando recordar?-interrogo con una voz ciertamente empalagosa

-hace ya mucho que no lo hago, señor-contesto de nuevo fríamente

-es lo mejor, de ese modo podrás seguir adelante-dijo en el mismo tono de voz que uso con anterioridad para después acercarse al joven encapuchado e intentar abrazarlo por la espalda.

Más este se lo impidió y se alejo lo más que pudo

-le he dicho ya suficientes veces que no intente hacer ese tipo de cosas conmigo, señor-le espeto cruzado de brazos

-lo se, pero es que ya te he dicho mil y un veces que para mi siempre serás mi querido niño-dijo resignado para por fin dirigirse a la salida del lugar no sin antes mirar de nuevo al joven – algun día verás que yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti mi querido niño-y dicho esto de nuevo dejo al joven con su soledad.

-algun día yo ya no estaré aquí, estaré en donde yo quiera, lejos-le contesto al aire en un tono de voz vació de sentimientos, tan vació como el se sentía.

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Y en la mansión invernal de la familia Li, en la habitación del conejito, este se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana el cielo cubierto de estrellas, aun tenía fiebre pero eso no le importaba, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió

-Wei me dijo que te trajo tu cena, pero aún asi quería pasar a verte-le hablo el cachorro de lobo en su típico tono de frialdad de siempre

-/agradezco sus atenciones, pero no es necesario que pase a verme, yo estoy bien, es mejor que vaya con su novia, joven/-le dijo aún sin voz, pues su cuaderno ya se le había acabado (n/a /…/ estos signos significan que el personaje esta hablando más no tiene su voz, solo lo aclaro para evitar confusiones)

-no entendí lo que dijiste pero bueno, al menos te comiste tu cena-contesto el cachorro de lobo

-/si, ahora mejor vaya con su novia, joven/-pidio de nuevo

-ya comienzo a entenderte, pero hay algo que quisiera preguntar¿en donde quedo tu actitud altanera?-le contesto el cachorro de lobo

-/se me perdió cuando conocí a aquel oso, joven/-contesto

-no deberías estar ahí, hace frío y por lo visto aún tienes fiebre-le dijo ignorando su comentario

-/si tanto desea que me aparte de la ventana lo haré, pero será mejor que ya se vaya con su familia, joven/-contesto

-¿se puede saber ahora porque me evitas?-le interrogo el cachorro de lobo

-/yo no evito a nadie, es solo que deseo estar sola esta noche, joven/-contesto la conejita

-¿y se puede saber porque?-le interrogo el

-/necesito pensar en lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante/-contesto la conejita

-no necesitas pensar en eso, mientras estés aquí estarás bien-contesto el cachorro de lobo cruzándose de brazos frente a la conejita

-/me ire en cuanto pueda, es por eso que debo pensar/-contesto la conejita

-¿me puedo sentar aquí contigo? Veo que estas mirando las estrellas- le interrogo ignorando el ultimo comentario de la joven

-/pues si insiste en quedarse aquí, ni modo que intente correrlo de su propia casa/-contesto resignada la conejita

-bueno pues entonces a mirar las estrellas n.n-contesto sonriendo victorioso

El joven cachorro de lobo se sentó en el marco de la ventana frente a la conejita, más esta se levanto y tomo su back pack, la abrio y saco de ella un libro negro con una cerradura de plata en forma de una estrella de 10 picos.

La joven conejita saco de entre sus ropas un dije en forma de estrella de 10 picos y con el abrio la cerradura del libro.

El cachorro de lobo le miro extrañado y ciertamente sintió algo de curiosidad hacía aquel libro, la conejita lo noto y volvio a sentarse en el marco de la ventana frente a el

-/es un álbum de fotografías/-dijo finalmente

-¿fotografías de tu familia?-interrogo el cachorro de lobo en su típico tono de voz

-/si, de mi familia/-contesto la conejita

-¿puedo mirar?-le interrogo el cachorro de lobo

-/no creo que haya problema/-contesto la conejita

El cachorro de lobo se acerco a la conejita lo suficiente como para ver las fotografías, pero hubo una que llamo su atención, en ella se encontraban 4 personas y una de ellas era la conejita

-¿ellos son tu familia?-le interrogo

-/asi es, son mis padres y mi hermano mayor/-contesto la conejita

-¿y ellos estan…-trataba de interrogar el cachorro de lobo

-/muertos… no fue hace mucho, o al menos eso creo/-contesto la conejita

-¿me los podrías presentar? Digo enseñar, con la fotografía-pidio el cachorro de lobo

-/claro, no hay problema/-contesto la conejita -/el es mi padre, Joseph Avalón/-dijo señalando en la fotografía a un hombre pelirrojo de ojos color escarlata de apariencia joven, y con semblante serio -/ella es mi madre, Haiku Avalón/-dijo señalando ahora a una mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos azules, tan azules como los de la conejita -/y el es mi hermano mayor Jessy/-dijo señalando a un joven de cabellos plateados con mechones negros y ojos color escarlata

Siguieron mirando las fotografías hasta toparse con una en la que se encontraban la conejita su hermano y otro joven que ciertamente llamo la atención del cachorro de lobo, pues era un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de un color gris profundo que hasta cierto punto llegaban a intimidar

La conejita noto como el cachorro de lobo miraba a aquel individuo y se apresuro a decirle:

-/el es Trent Eljan, mi mejor amigo, pero sobre todo el encargado de cuidar de la guardiana de la espada/-

-entonces este es el famoso Trent Eljan-dijo finalmente con un cierto tono de fastidio

-/si, es el/-contesto la conejita

-¿extrañas mucho a tu familia?-interrogo sin pensar el cachorro de lobo

Ante esta pregunta la conejita prefirió mirar hacía el exterior y contestar

-/si, sobre todo a mi hermano, el tenía 15 años cuando se fue, y no se merecía morir, no es justo, no es justo que el este muerto y yo aún siga aquí/-

-la vida no siempre es justa-dijo sabiamente el cachorro de lobo

Ante este comentario la conejita se atrevió a mirarlo de frente, para después bajar la cabeza y con su cabello ocultar la mirada, más no pudo ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando, ya que sus mejillas la delataron.

-lo siento, no era mi intención, es que… perdón por hacerte recordar cosas que solo te hacen llorar-se disculpo el cachorro de lobo al mirar a la conejita llorar

-/no se preocupe, de todas formas me iba a poner a llorar, ahora lo hago muy seguido, antes no solía hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía como se sentía eso, y es que los entrenamientos para ser guardiana eran demasiado fuertes/-se excuso la conejita, tratando de sonreír y aún con la mirada oculta

-por cierto… ¿se puede saber porque te saliste de mi habitación hace un par de días? Se supone que te estaba cuidando-dijo el cachorro de lobo tratando asi de cambiar el tema.

-no me pareció propio estar en su habitación, ademas, usted y…-se excusaba la conejita

-Syaoran-kun, Avalón-chan ¿puedo pasar?-interrogo la cerezo timidamente desde la puerta

-/por supuesto Srita. Kinomoto/-contesto la conejita, más la cerezo no entendió

-si, claro pasa Sakura n.n-contesto un sonriente cachorro de lobo

Y dicho esta la cerezo entro a la habitación y se acerco sonriente al lugar en el que se encontraban los otros dos jóvenes, más la joven ojiazul se levanto de su lugar hizo una pequeña reverencia y finalmente se dispuso a salir de la habitación

-/los dejo solos, estarán mejor asi, compermiso/-dijo la joven ojiazul saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si

-¿acaso hice algo malo?-interrogo la cerezo con preocupación

-no, no creo-contesto tranquilo el cachorro de lobo

En la sala de la casa

-/u.u uh, creo que es lo mejor que pude haber hecho, no quiero tener que ver cosas como "aquellas" otra vez/-decía la joven ojiazul que se encontraba recostada en uno de los amplios sofás de la casa -/aunque aún no entiendo como pude llegar hasta aquí, todo es tan confuso/-decía pensativa -/solo recuerdo a aquel animal que me perseguía, y luego recuerdo que tuve que tomar la forma de conejito, y luego, recuerdo que me…/-seguía diciendo pensativa -/fue horrible, no, no quiero volver a experimentar algo asi, no quiero/-sollozo la conejita -/y lo peor es que aún me duele mucho, lo suficiente como para obligarme a seguir aquí, ya no quiero estar aquí, ya no más, pero mientras este en este estado no puedo hacer nada más, nada/-se quejo la joven mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-Srita. Avalón-le hablo Wei

La joven solo miro al anciano de reojo

-pensé que iba a necesitar un cuaderno nuevo asi que me tome la libertad de comprarle uno, espero no se moleste-le hablo de nuevo el anciano acercándose a la joven mientras le enseñaba un pequeño paquete y le sonreía.

La joven se levanto con sumo cuidado y tomo el paquete para después ante la mirada sorprendida del anciano, abrazarlo, ya que, ciertamente aquel anciano había sido el único verdaderamente amable con ella, pues la prima del cachorro de lobo aún no veía con buenos ojos su presencia en esa casa, y tal parecía que la amatista solo se portaba amable por mera educación, con la cerezo no frecuentaba mucho y con el cachorro de lobo, pues, este había estado demasiado entretenido con su novia como para intentar ser amable.

-será mejor que vaya a descansar Srita. Avalón-le dijo finalmente el anciano

La joven soltó a aquel anciano y le sonrío débilmente se disponía a ir a su habitación más recordó que en aquel lugar se encontraban los otros dos jóvenes y decidió no importunar, asi que regresó a el reconfortable sofá en el que se encontraba descansando minutos antes.

-parece que aun tiene un poco de fiebre, será mejor que se tome algun medicamento o puede empeorar-le dijo el anciano – le traere algo para la fiebre en un momento-concluyó el anciano.

Después salió del lugar y minutos más tarde regreso con un vaso de agua y una cajita con medicamento, más al llegar al lado de la joven se percato de que esta estaba profundamente dormida, dejo las cosas que traía en una mesita de cristal y tomo a la joven en brazos para llevarla a su habitación (n/a a la de la cone, ¬¬ no mal interpreten).

Más al llegar se encontró a su joven amo verdaderamente entretenido con la cerezo, tosió un poco captando asi la atención de ambos jóvenes, que momentos antes se encontraban besándose

-¿y ahora que le paso?-interrogo el cachorro de lobo tratando de evitar tocar el tema de lo ocurrido antes

-nada, tan solo se quedo dormida, joven Li-le contesto el anciano, para después dejar a la joven ojiazul en la cama

-disculpen-se disculpo la cerezo, al haber comprendido lo sucedido, ahora entendía que la joven ojiazul había salido de la habitación para dejarlos solos y no interrumpir, y después de esto se retiro de la habitación

-¡ay como causa problemas esta niña!-dijo el cachorro de lobo con fastidio cruzándose de brazos y saliendo de la habitación seguido de su mayordomo

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Y en una sombría mansión de china, un joven de cabellos negros revueltos y ojos grises luchaba inútilmente por soltarse de las ataduras que lo detenían, se encontraba sentado en el frío suelo, atado de pies y con las manos atadas tras el, al igual que amordazado, tal vez no le agradaba la idea de estar atado y amordazado, pero al menos agradecía no estar muerto, auque se preguntaba una y otra vez acerca de su compañera¿estaría aun con vida? No lo dudaba, sin duda alguna ella era fuerte, pero había otra pregunta que rondaba su mente ¿pensaría ella en el? Estaba seguro de que si, después de todo ella a pesar de lo que aparentaba ser, era la persona más amable y tierna que el había conocido, por eso le extrañaba, aunque sabía que era lo mejor para ella, estar lejos y mantener a salvo esa tan aclamada espada, y rogaba porque aquel hombre jamás la encontrara.

-¿pensando en la otra guardiana mientras intentas desatarte?-le interrogo un ser encapuchado de negro que se encontraba a su lado

El joven se quedo quieto y miro a aquella persona con desprecio

-no me mires asi, yo no me tengo la culpa de esto, al contrario, si supieras quien soy, me agradecerías-le dijo esa persona para después hincarse a la altura del joven y quitarle la mordaza

-¿y quien eres?-le interrogo el joven

El encapuchado se acerco al joven y le susurro

-soy quien sabe en que lugar se encuentra la guardiana y quien te sacará de aquí, asi que mejor te portas amable ¿si?-

-¿Por qué razón harías eso?-le interrogo el joven

-por que yo no soy lo que parezco, solamente finjo-le susurro de nuevo

-¿finges?-le interrogo extrañado el joven

-asi es, pero pronto lo comprenderás, te sacaré de aquí en menos de lo que crees, asi que solo espera, y en cuanto estemos fuera te dire todo y te llevaré con la guardiana ¿si, solo tranquilízate-le susurro al joven el encapuchado

-¿se puede saber quien eres en realidad?-le interrogo el joven

-me llamo Koe Romaji y ya te dije que lo demas te lo diré después-le contesto el encapuchado

Después se bajo la capucha dejando ver a una joven de unos 17 años tigreña de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color y de semblante amable.

-ves, no soy ninguna mala persona, asi que no te preocupes, ademas te traje algo de comer, es más decente que lo que te han estado dando¿pan y agua no?-le dijo Koe con una sonrisa

-ni me lo recuerdes, estoy harto del pan, y lo peor es que no se por cuanto tiempo he estado sobreviviendo a base de eso-le contesto el joven

-ya van 3 meses, desde que la dejaste escapar y desde que dijiste la mentira que te mantiene con vida-le contesto Koe de nuevo sonriendo

-no es que le tenga miedo a morirme, pero es que sino decía esa mentira, bueno digamos que aun tengo que seguir cuidando de la guardiana y esta es mi forma de hacerlo ¿ok?-le contesto el joven

-si como digas Trent-kun n.n-le contesto una divertida Koe

-¿oye sabes mi nombre?- le interrogo Trent

-yo se eso y muchas cosas más, aunque aun me falta descubrir la identidad de alguien ciertamente peligroso-le dijo Koe

-¿de alguien peligroso?-le interrogo Trent

-¿haz escuchado hablar del sirviente favorito de ese hombre?-le interrogo Koe

-¿el sujeto que siempre viste de blanco y lleva una mascara blanca y negra?-le interrogo Trent

-si, ese sujeto al que llaman "zorro", tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de ese tipo, es muy fuerte y lo peor es que escuche que ese hombre lo envió para traerle a la espada-le contesto con preocupación Koe

-por favor dime que ese sujeto no trajo la espada, Koe-san-pidio preocupado el joven

-no, no la trajo pero al regresar, yo lo ví-contesto Koe aun más preocupada

-lo viste¿pero que tiene eso?-le interrogo extrañado Trent

-es que ese tipo regreso con la capa cubierta de sangre y ademas lo escuche decir que no había podido traer la espada pero que lo más seguro es que la guardiana ya estuviese muerta-le contesto Koe aun más preocupada

-entonces es posible que Hairu-chan este…-

-si…-contesto fríamente Koe

-pero creí que tu sabías en donde estaba…-le reprocho Trent

-si se, pero es que…date cuenta es invierno y con este frío… y si estaba herida…lo más seguro es que…-decía Koe

-ni siquiera lo pienses… Hairu-chan es muy fuerte y yo se que ni siquiera ese tal zorro podría acabar con ella-dijo Trent tratando de no pensar en aquella posibilidad

-¿tu sabes por que a ese tipo le llaman asi¿Zorro?-le interrogo Koe

-no…-le contesto Trent

-es porque ese tipo puede cambiar su forma por la de un zorro blanco, más bien por la de un zorro Ártico-le contesto Koe

-¡y después de lo que ese sujeto le hizo a Hairu-chan¡esto es el colmo¡Ese hombre pensó en todo¡Mira que enviar a un animal como ese, tras un pequeño conejo¡Ese sujeto lo hizo apropósito!-grito enojado Trent

-tranquilo, esperemos que Hairu-chan haya sobrevivido y después iremos por ella, mientras tanto trataré de averiguar la verdadera identidad de ese tal "zorro"

-ja, no te molestes que ni siquiera yo se quien soy-se burlo alguien tras de la joven

Esta volteo para ver a la persona que se encontraba tras ella y se topo con la fría mirada escarlata del joven a quien apodaban "zorro"

-creí que se quedaría en la bodega abandonada-se excuso Koe poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia frente al recién llegado

-no, pensé que sería mejor pasar por aquí, después de todo si ese sujeto no me deja largarme, no me queda de otra que estar en los lugares que el me permite-contesto con fastidio el joven de mirada escarlata

-no crea que estaba traicionando al señor pero es que no me parece correcto tratar asi al otro guardian-se excuso Koe tratando de evitar la mirada del otro joven

-no te preocupes que en cuanto pueda me largo y ademas no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hagan los demás-contesto de nuevo con fastidio

-¿Qué le ha hecho a la guardiana!-le grito Trent al joven llamando asi su atención

-debiste verla, me pareció de lo más divertido la forma en que corría aterrorizada, y después cometió la estupidez de tomar la forma de un conejo, que acaso no sabe que los zorros nos alimentamos de pequeñas ratas como esas, aunque fue una lastima, se logro escapar, pero lo más seguro es que ya esta más muerta que mi memoria-se burlo el joven de mirada escarlata

-¡maldito!-le grito lleno de rabia Trent

-ya no te enojes, y aprovecha que la buena gente de Koe te consiguió algo decente para comer-se burlo de nuevo para después salir del lugar mientras comenzaba a fumar un cigarrillo (n/J ándale un fumador, tu si que haz progresado con las tramas de historias y con personajes pequeña hermana n.n) (n/A gracias hermano u.u)

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Y mientras el joven de mirada escarlata fumaba en el exterior de la mansión el hombre de mirada posesiva lo observaba embelesado

-vaya parece que no sirvió de nada quitarte tus recuerdos, aun asi sigues siendo un altanero, no me queda de otra más que arrebatarte tambien tu voluntad, de ahora en adelante me obedecerás en todo lo que yo quiera-dijo mientras lo observaba – me obedecerás en todo lo que yo quiera, mi querido niño, o dejo de llamarme Leviatán Shang-dijo finalmente mientras observaba divertido al joven

**Fin del capitulo VI**

**Bueno en este capitulo por fin conocimos a la familia de la conejita y sobretodo ahora sabemos que el famoso Trent Eljan no esta muerto y tambien sabemos el nombre de quien persigue a la conejita.**

**Nos hemos topado con un pobre extraño al que indudablemente pervierten ¬¬ pobre tipo… y de seguro algunos ya habrán descubierto quien es en realidad el tan afamado "zorro".**

**¿Quién es en realidad el tal "zorro"¿Cómo se habrá muerto el tal Jessy¿Por qué Trent mintió¿Qué clase de mentira fue la que dijo¿Quién es en realidad Koe Romaji¿Por qué quiere ayudar a Trent y a Hairu¿Por qué a Hairu no le gusta ver a los tórtolos¿Cómo es que habrá logrado llegar hasta casa de Syaoran¿Por qué lo evita y dice una excusa tan tonta¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas chachs y aburridas?**

**Las respuestas a estas preguntas solo las obtendrán si siguen leyendo el fic y si leen el proximo capitulo**

**Proximo capitulo:**

"**_UNA AYUDA NO DESEADA"_**

**Por cierto el personaje de Koe Romaji va dedicado a mi querida sensei, quien me ha defendido de aquellos que pretenden acabar conmigo y con el fic, no soy cobarde al menos yo si me arriesgo a ser destrozada y criticada y lo mejor es que ni me importa que lo hagan ¬¬**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y sigan dejando reviews, sean decentes, si leen dejen reviews n.n**

**MUFFIN-gracias por el review, y perdón por no actualizar cuando te dije en el chat, pero es que tuve unos pequeños problemas, espero sigas leyendo y que la historia te siga gustando n.n y no olvides dejar review**

**SENSEI-gracias por leer y por seguir apoyandome y sobre todo por tus reviews y por defenderme, espero y te siga gustando el fic y no olvides dejar review non**

**HIMEKO-CHAN/ gracias mi bien valorada amigis por leer el fic y sobre todo por apoyarme y dejar reviews, espero y la historia te siga gustando y pronto saber de tu persona ay ves cuando llamas a mi canton y chismeamos acerca de los rollos con nuestro manga non no olvides dejar review**


	7. Una ayuda no deseada

**Que creen queridos lectores, he vuelto con un capitulo más de este mi querido fic n.n no se que decir hoy ando un poco de malas, asi que es por eso que me dedico a escribir, bien digo que a veces los fics son el reflejo de los deseos del autor n.n asi que sin más que decir además de "u.u no me comprendo" vayamos con el fic **

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo VII**

"_**UNA AYUDA NO DESEADA"**_

Y en el techo de la sombría mansión china, el joven de mirada escarlata se encontraba recostado en este observando el cielo nocturno mientras fumaba

-Quería hablar un poco con usted de lo del otro día-le hablo Koe mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Te dije que no me importaba lo que hicieran los demás asi que no tenemos nada de que hablar-le contesto en un tono de voz frío y serio y sin dejar de mirar al cielo

-No es de lo del guardian, es acerca de otra cosa-le dijo Koe

-Si no es eso¿entonces de que?-interrogo en el mismo tono de voz que utilizo con anterioridad

-Acerca de su verdadera identidad-dijo Koe

-Ya te he dicho que eso es algo que yo tambien desconozco-le contesto de nuevo fríamente

-¿Por qué?-interrogo Koe

-No lo sé-contesto secamente

-¿Acaso no recuerdas quien eres?-le interrogo Koe

-Creo que eso lo deje bastante claro cuando dije que mi memoria estaba más muerta que la guardiana-contesto mientras sonreía burlescamente

-No me parece gracioso su comentario-se quejo Koe

-No lo dije para que te rieras, ademas ya deja de tratarme como si fuera un viejo, ya que por lo visto he de tener tu misma edad-le dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo

-¿17? Lo dudo, es usted muy alto n.n-le contesto Koe

-¿17? Si, esa es mi edad, es lo unico que se con seguridad, además ya te dije que me dejes de tratar de usted, es bastante molesto y no estoy tan alto-contesto el joven algo malhumorado

-ok, pero es que no se como llamarte, además como eres bastante serio y siempre estas solo en algún rincón creí que era porque no quieres estar con nadie-le dijo una sonriente Koe

-no es que no quiera estar con nadie, es tan solo que… quisiera recordar aunque sea mi nombre, pero no puedo-contesto mientras miraba el cielo con cierto deje de melancolía

-yo te puedo ayudar n.n-le dijo Koe con una sonrisa

-no te pedí que lo hicieras-le contesto fríamente

-ya se, pero no es justo no tener recuerdos¿en verdad no recuerdas nada?-

-tengo pequeños recuerdos, pero son confusos-contesto fríamente

-¿pequeños recuerdos¿Cómo de que?-le interrogo Koe

-como un fragmento de una canción, alguien que la cantaba con una voz muy dulce y tierna, una vez entre sueños escuche a alguien llamándome "hermano" y tambien recuerdo la mirada de alguien que lloraba, pero es muy confuso y cada vez entiendo menos-dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de Koe y tiraba su cigarrillo

-¿una canción¿Qué clase de canción¿Me podrías cantar el fragmento?-interrogo Koe

-¿cantar yo? Ja, ja, ja que chistosa-contesto entre risitas

-tal vez yo la conozca y pueda ayudarte, ándale ¿si?-dijo con una sonrisa digna de simba del rey león

-me da vergüenza-contesto el joven mientras evitaba mirar a Koe

-ándale, ándale ¿si?-pedía Koe mientras zamarreaba al joven por la capa

-no, oye, no hagas eso-pedía el joven mientras intentaba safarze de la joven

Más sus intentos fueron en vano ya que de tanto zamarreo el joven cayo al techo quedando recostado con la joven encima, y por un momento trato de evitar mirar a los ojos a la joven más esta lo miraba fijamente, y lo peor es que le estaba sonriendo de una manera bastante extraña y con cierto brillo de alegría en los ojos.

-¡Ya se quien eres!-dijo la joven llena de entusiasmo, para después ante la sorpresa del joven de mirada escarlata comenzar a besarlo

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-/gracias por la cena/-dijo la joven ojiazul para después levantarse y disponerse a retirarse a su habitación

-espera un momento, hay algo que quiero decirte-la detuvo el cachorro de lobo

-¿Qué/-interrogo la ojiazul

-seguro y dirás que no tenía por que meterme y que es tu asunto, pero le pedí a un amigo su ayuda-contesto el cachorro de lobo

-¿Qué hizo que/-interrogo desconcertada la joven

-Eriol-kun dijo que no había problema, y que si era un favor para nosotros estaba bien-dijo la cerezo con una sonrisa

-¿Hiraguizawa¿Eriol Hiraguizawa/-interrogo aun más desconcertada

-¿Lo conoces?-interrogo un tanto extrañado el cachorro de lobo

-¿Quién no conoce a ese sustituto de mago pate/-contesto con expresión de enojo la joven ojiazul para después retirarse

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

En la sala de la mansión Li

-¿sustituto de mago pate?-interrogaba extrañada la cerezo

-creo que hay cosas del pasado de Avalón que aun no conocemos-decía un muy pensativo cachorro de lobo

-seamos realistas no sabemos prácticamente nada-se quejo Meiling

-es cierto Avalón-chan nunca nos dice o escribe algo acerca de su vida pasada-contesto pensativa la amatista

-Syaoran-kun ¿le dijiste a Eriol-kun para que lo necesitábamos?-le interrogo con preocupación la cerezo

-no, solo le dije que era para ayudar a alguien-contesto un serio cachorro de lobo

-entonces mañana cuando llegue la que se va armar si esa niña lo llama mago pate, como lo hizo hace un rato-dijo Meiling

-esperemos a mañana y veamos que pasa-dijo finalmente la amatista para después dar un muy hondo suspiro

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Día siguiente al mediodía

-¡Eriol-kun!-gritaba emocionada la cerezo para después abrazar al recién llegado

-hola Sakura-chan, tiempo sin verte-contesto sonriente el joven Hiraguizawa

-llegaste, bueno mejor te sientas y te explico la situación-intervino el cachorro de lobo

Dicho esto los jóvenes fueron a sentarse a la sala en donde ya los esperaban las otras dos jóvenes

-hacía ya mucho que no te veía Hiragizawa-kun-saludo una sonriente Tomoyo

-si, lo mismo opino, me da gusto verte Daidouji-chan-contesto de igual manera el joven

-es bueno verte Hiraguizawa, después de todo hay ciertos asuntos que quiero que me ayudes a resolver-saludo Meiling

-mientras este a mi alcance, lo que quieras Mei-chan-contesto un sonriente Eriol

-sobre el asunto…estem…-decía un poco nervioso el cachorro de lobo

-si¿a quien es a quien debo ayudar?-interrogo el joven Hiraguizawa

-/bienvenido sustituto de mago pate/-intervino la ojiazul entrando a la sala y sonriendo burlescamente

-¿tu¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí!-interrogo sorprendido Eriol

-¿ya se conocían?-interrogo desconcertada la cerezo

-si, por desgracia-contesto Eriol con cierto deje de enojo

-/aquel fue un día muy terrible para mi/-dijo la ojiazul con cara de burla

-si, claro, para mi tambien lo fue, fue el día que conocía a una guardiana creída-contesto Eriol

-/fue el día que conocí a un sustituto de mago pate n.n/-dijo la ojiazul

-¿Cuántos años han pasado¿5 o más?-interrogo Hiraguizawa

-/ya van 6 años desde que tuve la mala suerte de conocerte/-contesto Avalón

-lo mismo digo-dijo finalmente Eriol para después sentarse en el sofá a un lado de la amatista

-el asunto aquí es…que la que necesita tu ayuda es Avalón-se atrevió a decir Li

-¿Quién dijo que yo quería su ayuda/-se quejo la ojiazul

-oye no seas testaruda ¿si?-le reprocho Li

-¿no quieres mi ayuda? Bien, al cabo que ni pensaba dártela-le espeto Hiraguizawa

-¡ya basta no se peleen!-grito la cerezo parándose en medio de todos

-/es definitivo, en una semana me ire, y me vale un reverendo chistorro si estoy enferma o no, yo cerca de este sujeto no me voy a quedar/-dijo finalmente la ojiazul y después se retiro de la habitación notablemente enojada

-¡haz lo que quieras!-le grito Hiraguizawa

-¿Qué te pasa Eriol-kun? Nunca te habíamos visto tan enojado-dijo la cerezo desconcertada

-lo único que me pasa es esa niña, es una fastidiosa y además una creída y mírenla ahora, ni siquiera posee voz para gritarme o insultarme como antes-contesto Eriol ya más tranquilo

-¿Avalón tenía voz?-interrogo el cachorro de lobo

-en sus buenos tiempos no paraba de hablar y gritar y quejarse y de humillar a todo el que podía-contesto ya más tranquilo Eriol

-¿entonces no nos vas a ayudar?-interrogo el cachorro de lobo

-a ustedes, en todo lo que pueda-contesto en su tono de absoluta tranquilidad de siempre

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-/ay que mala suerte la mía, miren que después de tanto años encontrarme de nuevo con ese sujeto, no es más que un fastidioso, aquella noche de no haber sido por Jessy no se que hubiese sido de mi¡y todo por que a papá se le ocurrio la estupida idea de organizar una estupida fiesta para reunir a los magos más fuertes de occidente¡Bah y solo con la intención de conocerlo a el¡Si no resulto ser más que un enano de ocho años¿Qué por que no? casi hace que me asfixie con mi flauta, con sus tontos truquitos, se merece el apodo de mago pate y más/-maldecía la joven Avalón en su habitación

-/ay, creo que por tanto maldecir me ha fatigado demasiado, será mejor arreglar el asunto de mis vendas y dormir un rato, o hasta leer, no mejor escuchar música/-decía la joven

Llevo su mano a su costado izquierdo sintiendo un poco de dolor y al retirarla observo en ella una mancha roja

-/es…es…/-tartamudeaba la joven

Ciertamente no le gustaba ver ese liquido rojo, le causaba mucho temor, tanto que incluso solía desmayarse al verlo, después de todo, le recordaba el momento en el que siendo pequeña se había cortado con un cristal, y el unico que la había ayudado había sido su hermano, era tan solo mayor por tres años, pero era demasiado maduro y siempre la protegía, es por eso que desde la muerte de el, sentía temor al ver aquel liquido rojo, pues se sentía aun más sola y la verdad no entendía la razon por la cual se desmayaba, simplemente lo hacía (n/J se exagera, si la sangre ta bien rica n¬n) (n/A si n¬n)

Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, aunque trato de permanecer conciente, cayó sentada al piso para finalmente perder por completo el conocimiento y quedar tendida en el frío suelo.

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué me besas?-interrogo sorprendido el joven de mirada escarlata separándose de la joven tigreña

-perdón no fue mi intención, es solo que no lo puedo creer-se disculpo la joven

-¿creer que?-interrogo el joven

-que estés vivo-contesto con una sonrisa

-entonces si sabes quien soy dímelo-pidió el joven

-aun no, primero lo primero, y te prometo una cosa cuando Trent-kun y yo nos vayamos tu vendrás con nosotros-le dijo con una sonrisa la joven

-eso es imposible, ese hombre no me dejará irme-contesto el joven un poco cabizbajo

-no le vas a pedir permiso-le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa

-¿escapar? Lo he intentado muchas veces y siempre regreso al mismo lugar y ni siquiera se como-le contesto entre nostálgico, enojado y exasperado

-será diferente, lo prometo-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lentamente tomaba la mano del joven

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo será?-interrogo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la joven (n/A es que ya le había agarrado confianza) (n/J oye es un fácil, la primera que lo besa y se deja muy feliz ¬¬) (n/A ten en cuenta que no se acuerda de na de na, y además es Koe-san asi que es obvio que haya caido ¬¬) (n/J buen punto, sigamos n.n)

-umm no se… tal vez que tengo un pequeño obsequio que te ayudará n.n-le contesto sonriendo ampliamente

Después soltó su mano y la introdujo a uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sacando de el una cadena con un dije en forma de una gota de cristal, para colocárselo al joven de mirada escarlata en el cuello

-¿esto es?-interrogo extrañado el joven

-un talismán, no importa que clase de hechizo intenten usar en ti, ese cristal te protegerá por ahora, no te garantizo que aguante mucho, por lo cual debo apresurar nuestra huída-contesto la joven

-¿para cuando?-interrogo el joven mientras sostenía entre sus dedos el pequeño cristal

-una semana, a los viejos les dará gusto escuchar que estas con vida-contesto la joven sonriéndole de nuevo

-¿viejos¿Qué viejos?-interrogo extrañado el joven

No hubo ninguna respuesta, ninguna más que un nuevo beso iniciado por la joven y que fue dulcemente correspondido por el joven de mirada escarlata, que lentamente regreso a la comodidad de estar recostado sobre un techo frío cubierto de nieve bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas, manteniendo aun aquel beso con el cual estaba cerrando el trato que lo llevaría a la libertad o al menos eso era lo que creía. (N/A pobre no sabe lo que le espera jue, jue, jue, n.n) (N/J malvada ¬¬) (N/A gracias hermano n.n)

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Ambos jóvenes eran observados por aquel hombre que había jurado cambiar su nombre si no lograba controlar al joven de mirada escarlata, los observaba burlesco pero al mismo tiempo furioso, mientras pensaba en un nuevo plan para apoderarse de la espada y su guardiana y al mismo tiempo del joven de mirada escarlata y su voluntad. (N/J para mi que este tipo es gay ¬¬) (N/A no¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta ¬¬)

-pequeña tonta, no podrás hacer nada, al fin y al cabo ese niño lindo se quedará aquí y tu morirás por haberte entrometido en mis planes-dijo mientras los observaba para después reír malvadamente

Sin contar con el hecho de que desde las sombras alguien lo observaba

-lo siento mucho "señor" pero el plan es perfecto y yo la gran Fletcher Black me encargaré de que continúe asi, y sobre todo de ayudar a Koe-san aunque sea necesario usar mil y un ejércitos de muffins para ello-susurro con una amplia sonrisa aquel ser que observaba a Shang desde las sombras

**Fin del capitulo VII**

**Ja, ya acabo el capitulo, me sorprendo de mi capacidad no creí que me quedara tan bonito, sobre todo tomando en cuenta mi humor del día de hoy, aunque me doy vergüenza¿Cómo es que me pudo quedar más bonito un fulanoXxfulanaY? Ni me pregunten que ni se, como diría un filosofo griego, que ahorita no me acuerdo de cual fue, pero ya que, "yo solo se que no se nada"**

**¿Qué pasará con Hairu-chan¿Alguien descubrirá que esta tendida e inconciente y desangrándose en el suelo?** **¿El plan de Koe tendrá éxito¿A que viejos se refería¿Quién es en realidad el joven de mirada escarlata llámese "zorro"¿En verdad será un fácil¿Quién es Fletcher Black¿Será verdad que posee ejércitos de muffins¿Cuál es el asunto que tiene Meiling en el cual quiere que Eriol le ayude¿Será que Eriol en verdad es capaz de odiar a alguien, como lo demostró con Hairu-chan¿Qué pasará con Syaoran y Sakura¿Por qué de nuevo hago tantas preguntas n.n?**

**Las respuestas a estas y más interrogantes solo las obtendrán si siguen leyendo el fic y sobre todo si leen el siguiente capitulo n.n**

**Siguiente capitulo:**

"**_PLANES BIEN ELABORADOS PERO DESTINADOS A FRACASAR"_**

**Gracias por leer, y sean decentes si leen dejen review n.n **

**y ahora a contestar mis reviews non:**

**SENSEI: gracias por tu apoyo y espero te haya gustado tu personaje lo hice con mucho cariño n.n y pos deja review, espero conversar contigo de nuevo pronto y que no te enojes por el capi de esta vez, es que no se que me paso que me puse a escribir tales locuras je, je, u.u hasta la proxima**

**MUFFIN: XD tu si que me haces reir y no es antonio banderas ni mucho menos es alejandro ¿fernandez? y creo que si utilizo tus aerolineas en alguna parte de su viaje, por su excusa pos claro es que ser un conejo la limita, jijiji non espero sigas leyendo y dejando reviews igual de emocionanates y por fin apareciste espero ya estes feliz aunque en el siguiente apareces más non hasta la proxima.**

**HIMEKO-CHAN/ unyuu n.n que bueno es saber de ti, obvio no le quedo una "z" y mucho menos una "x" ¿que pasa contigo ya deja de decir que mi querida Hairu es mi personaje por que no lo es y punto y por lo de su manito umm no se tal vez, jijiji non y a mi tambien me encanta fregar a mi querido Sian, tu sabes es que es tan hermoso que no me puedo resistir u.u espero y pronto te animes a llamarme y gracias por el review largo espero dejes más asi n.n hasta la proxima**


	8. Planes bien elaborados pero destinados

**Holas, ya volví con un capitulo más de este mi muy querido fic, sin exagerar n.n y pues mientras me inspiro miro al Sr. potter no soy gran fan suya pero aun asi, no encuentro en la TV algo más interesante a si que ya que u.u mejor vayamos con el capitulo y ya **

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo VIII**

"**_PLANES BIEN ELABORADOS PERO DESTINADOS A FRACASAR"_**

-¿Cuál es el asunto en el que querías que te ayudara Mei-chan?-interrogo Hiraguizawa mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala frente a la pelinegra

-Es un asunto muy importante, es sobre tu amiga favorita-contesto la pelinegra

-Ni la menciones-contesto divertido el joven –pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esa niña con el asunto?-interrogo

-El asunto es… que desde que esa niña esta aquí, mi primo pasa más tiempo con ella que con Sakurita y…-decía la pelinegra

-Ya entiendo cual es tu punto…quieres que te ayude a evitar que esa niña acabe con la relación entre Li y Sakurita ¿no?-concluyo por ella el joven Hiraguizawa

-Exacto… ¿se te ocurre algo?-interrogo la pelinegra

-Mucho y al mismo tiempo poco mi querida Mei-contesto el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa

-Bien, entonces manos a la obra-dijo sonriendo de igual manera Meiling

-Aunque yo no veo que Li le de un trato especial-contesto el joven

-Conozco a mi primo y lo suficiente como para pensar que incluso sería capaz de cuidar de ella mientras duerme y ¿Por qué no? jugar con sus tontas orejas de conejo-se quejo la pelinegra

-No lo creo-contesto el joven

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-¡Achu!-estornudo el joven Li, que bien había intuido su prima, se encontraba muy entretenido jugando con las orejitas caídas de conejo de la joven Avalón que se encontraba profundamente dormida

Se había quedado con la joven desde la tarde cuando paso a verla con la intención de disculparse por haber pedido ayuda sin siquiera consultarle, pero al entrar a la habitación la encontró tendida en el piso e inconciente, trato de despertarla más no obtuvo resultados, la cargo y recostó en su cama y fue en ese momento cuando se percato de la mancha roja en la mano de la joven.

Se preocupo lo suficiente como para llamar a su mayordomo, este cambio los vendajes de la joven y ayudo con la herida que ciertamente era la causa de que la chica siempre aparentará estar cansada y sobre todo de que durmiera demasiado, disimulando su fatiga con una actitud ciertamente fastidiosa, el joven se sintió algo traicionado, pensando en que la chica debía decirle que se encontraba mal, pero luego recordó que ella era lo suficientemente testaruda y terca como para quejarse por algo como eso, que deseguro y pensaba era asunto únicamente de ella.

Algo debía de estar soñando, algo que causara cierto efecto en ella pues solo cuando sentía alguna clase de emoción fuerte perdía el control y le ocurrían incidentes como la vez que el joven pudo ver su pequeña colita de conejo, o cuando estaba llorando y le aparecieron sus orejitas.

Aunque ocurrió algo que el joven no se esperaba y era que al estornudar sin querer la había despertado

-/ ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo/-interrogo la joven ciertamente sorprendida al ver al chico ahí a su lado y sobre todo al percatarse de que el había estado jugando con sus ojeritas

-Nada, es solo que por la tarde pase a platicar contigo y estabas…-contestaba el joven

-/Inconciente en el suelo, lo sé, y en verdad lo siento, pero es que no lo pude evitar/-concluyo la joven sentándose en la cama

-Debiste decirme que no te sentías bien, se supone que eres mi responsabilidad-le reclamo el joven

-/ ¿Su responsabilidad? ¿Según quien/-interrogo la joven

-Según mi madre, larga historia y poco tiempo para contarla asi que mejor no entramos en detalles-contesto el joven en su tono serio de siempre

-/No necesito un niñero/-se quejo la joven – /Ademas ya es algo tarde como para estar en una habitación ajena, y sobre todo en la de una chica que ¿Por qué no? no es nada suyo/-le reclamo la joven

-Apenas pasan de las 12 pm, además no me pareció correcto dejarte sola después de tu incidente de la tarde-contesto el joven

-/ ¿Alguien sabe que esta aquí/-interrogo la joven

-A excepción de Wei, nadie-contesto muy tranquilo

-/Genial si ciertas personas se enteran no quiero ni pensar en como me va a ir/-se quejo la joven

-¿Qué personas?-interrogo desconcertado

-/Nadie, olvídalo/-contesto la joven mirando con dirección a la ventana

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

En la sala

-Entonces dentro de unas horas dará comienzo el plan anti Avalón-sonrió triunfante Meiling

-Si, claro verás que triunfaremos Mei-contesto de igual manera Eriol

-Será mejor ir a dormir-concluyo la pelinegra

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Con el joven de mirada escarlata

-Además de que ese talismán tiene un efecto muy curioso-decía sonriente Koe

-Asi, ¿Cuál?-interrogo un sonriente joven

-Si ese sujeto intenta bloquear tus recuerdos ocurrirá lo contrario y poco a poco recuperarás tu identidad-le contesto aun sonriendo

-No soy del tipo de personas que da las gracias, pero, en verdad te lo agradezco-le dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la joven dedicándole una sonrisa

-No hay de que-contesto la joven sonriendo y visiblemente sonrojada, para ante su sorpresa sentir que el joven a su lado apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y al mirarlo de reojo verlo sonreír (N/J este tipo me agrada, es tan cute) (N/A si n/n)

-Es la primera vez que siento que en realidad puedo confiar en alguien-decía sonriente el joven mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de la mano de la joven causando que esta se sonrojara aun más

-¿Sabes? Antes ni siquiera te conocía, aunque siempre escuchaba maravillas de ti, pero, la verdad es que no te conocía por que no quisiera, sino más bien por que tú no tuviste tiempo para conocerme-le dijo la joven con una sonrisa ciertamente nostálgica

-¿Antes? ¿Cuando solía estar lejos de todos en mi rincón o cuando tenía una vida normal y sin problemas?-interrogo mirándola a lo ojos

-Tu vida nunca ha sido normal y sin problemas-contesto secamente evitando la mirada del joven

-Pero supongo que al menos la pase bien con mi familia ¿no?-dijo el joven

-Si, eras el orgullo de tu familia, pero será mejor no hablar de eso aún, hay cosas de mayor importancia que debemos resolver y que por ahora no te puedo decir-contesto la joven

-Si no hay de otra, ni modo-suspiro con resignación el joven

-¿No crees que deberíamos entrar? Hace frío aquí-dijo la joven

-¿Frío? Pero si yo siento calor-contesto el joven con una muy divertida sonrisa

Se quito la blanca capa dejando al descubierto sus cabellos plateados con mechas negras y se la coloco a la joven, más al mirarla de frente noto su mirada llena de sorpresa pero sobre todo preocupación

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pensé que asi estarías mejor?-interrogo ciertamente confundido

-No, no me pasa nada, es solo que al verte bien recordé cosas que no debía-contesto retomando su semblante tranquilo y evitando la mirada del joven

-No pienses en eso, piensa mejor en la que será nuestra exitosa huída-pidió con una sonrisa el joven

-Si, tienes razón mejor dejo de pensar en cosas como las que pensé-contesto mientras sentía como lentamente el joven la abrazaba y correspondía el abrazo ocultando la mirada con sus castaños cabellos

-Oye… ¿no te molesta que me quite la mascara?-interrogo el joven

-No, para nada-contesto la joven aún ocultando su mirada

El joven únicamente deshizo el abrazo para quitarse su mascara y guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo (N/A pos tiene que tener ropa de bajo de la capa ¿no creen?) para después volver a abrazar a la joven

-No lo hagas frente a los demás o las cosas se pondrán difíciles-pidió la joven refiriéndose a la mascara

-Ok, pero es que es bastante fastidioso tenerla puesta incluso a la hora de dormir, al igual que esa tonta capa, ni siquiera me gusta el blanco, o bueno si, pero no tanto-se quejo el joven

-¿No tienes frío?-interrogo la joven

-No, ya te dije, tengo calor y ademas hay algo que quiero-contesto el joven con una sonrisa entre traviesa y divertida

-Asi, ¿Qué?-interrogo la joven con una expresión de inocencia y atreviéndose por fin a mirar al joven

-Umm…no sé, tal vez…-decía divertido y sonriente mientras deshacía el abrazo, para después tomar delicadamente la barbilla de la joven y sonreír ahora maliciosamente

-¿Qué, que haces?-interrogo confundida la joven tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos

-Nada y algo-contesto divertido mientras empujaba a la joven para que esta quedara apoyada en la pared del escape de la chimenea de la mansión

-No, no entiendo-tartamudeo confundida

-Y mejor no lo intentes, es mi turno de sorprenderte-contesto divertido (N/J o.o órale todo un experto con las chicas) (N/A -.- hai)

-Demo…-decía la joven

Más sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios del joven, que dulce y apasionadamente atraparon a los suyos, causando que los corazones de ambos comenzarán a latir aceleradamente y que sus respiraciones se unieran en una sola, la joven se abrazo al cuello del joven tratando asi de no perder el beso y el por su parte tomo entre sus manos las mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas de la joven, tal vez igual o más sonrojadas que las suyas

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-No se porque pienso que eso es asqueroso- decía la joven Fletcher observándolos desde una ventana

-¿Qué miras Fletcher-chan?-le interrogo Trent a su nueva aliada, desde un rincón en el que se encontraba sentado

-A dos tontos haciendo cosas extrañas-contesto asqueada

-¿Extrañas? ¿Cómo que?-interrogo confundido

-No sé, tal vez besarse y tocarse entre ellos y ¡oh cielos!-decía exasperada al mirar que aquel beso había subido considerablemente de tono

-¿Quiénes?-interrogo aún más confundido Trent

-Koe y ese tipo loco de la capa blanca-contesto aún más asqueada

-¿Y asi es como pensaba sacarle información? No lo puedo creer-contesto con un deje de enojo mientras le tomaba a su soda (N/A es que era hora de el refrigerio nocturno, por hay de las altas horas de la madrugada)

-Yo no creo que le vaya a sacar mucha información quitándole el abrigo-contesto Fletcher tratando de no mirar a los dos jóvenes

Trent se levanto del rincón y se dirigió a la ventana al lado de Fletcher y al observar a los otros dos jóvenes no miro ni 5 segundos y ya se había tapado los ojos con las manos y hasta soltado su soda

-¡Oigan par de tórtolos idiotas es un techo no un motel!-grito exasperada Fletcher abriendo la ventana y asomando hacía el techo agitando su puño derecho

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-grito el joven de mirada escarlata para después rápidamente separarse de su acompañante en un movimiento algo brusco que causo que perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara por el techo –waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- grito de nuevo desesperado pues al resbalar del techo incluso casi cae de este, de hecho quedo colgando de una mano del techo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente esperando caer del techo

Más eso no se sucedió, ya que su acompañante fue en su auxilio, lo ayudo a subir y después ambos jóvenes se acomodaron la ropa, el joven se coloco nuevamente su abrigo, capa y mascara y la joven se arreglo la ropa después ambos entraron por la ventana extremadamente sonrojados y cabizbajos.

-Yo no creo que en la blusa de Koe vayas a encontrar mucha información de la guardiana niño "zorro" ¬¬-le espeto Fletcher mientras picaba con el dedo al joven

-No me llames asi-susurro avergonzado

-¿Y entonces como? ¿Foxyman?-le interrogo entre risitas

-Solo llámenlo Jei-contesto Koe en un susurro igual o más avergonzada que el joven

-Aja ok, otra conducta de esas y ambos sufrirán la furia de mis muffins-amenazo Fletcher

-No volverá a pasar-contestaron ambos jóvenes – O no al menos cuando estés-susurraron ambos

-Excelente-dijo complacida Fletcher mientras jugaba con sus dedos estilo el Sr. Burns de los simpson y sin escuchar el último comentario de los jóvenes

-¿Por qué Jei?-intervino Trent

-Nada más, me pareció bonito-contesto Koe para luego salir de la habitación en la que se encontraban tomando de la mano a su nuevo "mejor amigo" Jei cerrando este último la puerta

-Me pregunto a la habitación de quien irán ¿a la de Koe? O ¿A la de Foxyman?-dijo Fletcher mientras se cruzaba de brazos con expresión de asco

-Jei-aclaro Trent

-Da igual-contesto Fletcher – de todas maneras van a hacer algo asqueroso-concluyo

-¿A que te refieres morena?-interrogo Trent algo confundido

-No me llames asi, no estoy morena-le reprocho Fletcher, y era verdad, después de todo Fletcher era una niña de unos 12 años cabellos castaños ojos ambarinos y de tez bronceada

-Perdón-se disculpo el joven

-¿quieres otra?-le interrogo la ambarina enseñándole al joven otra lata de soda abierta y con una cierta sonrisa maliciosa

-Si, claro gra…-no termino de hablar pues al estirar la mano para tomar la lata Fletcher se la pateo justo en la cara derramando el contenido sobre el chico –TToTT eres muy mala conmigo-sollozo el joven completamente bañando de soda

-Alguien tiene que serlo-contesto entre risas Fletcher para después dejar solo al joven en su habitación

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Mansión Li, después del desayuno

-Bueno aprovechando que aceptaste ayudarnos te aclararemos los puntos y temas que nunca debes tocar, Hiraguizawa-decía el joven Li a su amigo y en compañía de su novia

-Aja, los escucho-contesto Eriol

- 1° no hables acerca de la familia, parece que a Avalón no le agrada nadita el tema-hablo primero la cerezo

-2° no hables acerca de osos, les teme a más no poder-continuó el cachorro de lobo

-3° nada de discusiones-pidio la cerezo

-4° nada de insultos, quejas o burlas-continuó el cachorro de lobo

-5° no maldades, ni trucos, ni mentiras-pidió la cerezo

-6° cero "fue una desgracia conocerte"-continuó el cachorro de lobo

-Pero lo fue-se quejo Eriol

-Aja si, solo no se lo digas todo el tiempo-contesto el cachorro de lobo

-¿Alguna otra cosa que no deba hacer?-interrogo fastidiado Eriol

-¡si!-dijeron ambos castaños a dúo

-7° no la mires fijamente por mucho tiempo-prosiguió el cachorro de lobo

-8° no te burles si se queja por algo-continuó la cerezo

-9° no hables de nada que tenga que ver con el pasado, con su pasado-continuó el cachorro de lobo

-Y finalmente- dijeron ambos castaños tomando aire

-¿Finalmente?-interrogo Eriol esperando una respuesta

-10° nada de planes anti Avalón-concluyeron ambos castaños

-¿Qué?-interrogo confundido el joven Hiraguizawa

-Es solo por precaución-aclaro la cerezo

-Ah, ya entendí _creí que sabían de mi asunto con Mei _No hay problema-contesto con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba los dedos a sus espaldas

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Bueno esta es la noche uno de las cinco ya preparadas de nuestro muy elaborado plan para acabar con la amenaza-dijo sonriente Meiling a su cómplice

-Exacto-contesto sonriente Eriol

-Fue una excelente idea lo del juego de sombras en la pared ¿eh?-continuó la pelinegra

-Si, pero mejor guarda silencio o alguien puede escucharnos-pidió el joven

Apenas si llegaron a sentarse en unas almohadas colocadas en el piso para su muy bien elaborado plan cuando llegaron a acompañarlos ambos castaños, la amatista y la joven ojiazul ocupando tambien sus respectivos lugares.

Apagaron la luz quedándose únicamente con una linterna y se dispusieron a empezar su muy "inocente" juego

La primera fue la amatista quien muy inocentemente comenzo creando con sus manos y la ayuda de la linterna una sombra en la pared

-¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé!-decía muy animada la cerezo -¡Es una flor de cerezo!-contesto sonriente

-Y Sakurita gana-contesto sonriente la amatista para después regresar a su lugar y dar paso a la cerezo

La joven ojiesmeralda hizo tambien una sombra fácilmente adivinable

-¡Kero!-adivino el joven hiraguizawa, la joven regreso a su lugar dando paso al siguiente participante

Mientras el joven Hiraguizawa siguiendo en orden su plan comenzo a realizar su sombra y al finalizarla

-/Es… es… un…/tartamudeaba la joven Avalón notablemente asustada

Trato de retroceder aún sentada ante el sentimiento de temor que le infundía ver la perfecta silueta de un oso creado por la sombra hecha por el joven Hiraguizawa, más al hacerlo coloco su mano por accidente sobre algo que no era el suelo.

Y al mirar hacía el suelo se percato de que el algo sobre lo que la había colocado era otra mano, ¿La de quien? lo descubrió al mirar hacía arriba causando que sus ojos azules se encontraran con la sería y fría mirada ambarina del cachorro de lobo.

Ahora si que se sentía acorralada, sin duda era la primera vez que se topaba con una mirada tan penetrante e intimidante como esa y fue asi como sintió que el calor subía hasta su rostro deteniéndose en sus mejillas, quedando totalmente sonrojada.

-Ejem…-musito el cachorro de lobo

-/Lo-lo siento…/-tartamudeo la joven ojiazul

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo de la habitación lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer creer a la pelinegra y a Hiraguizawa que su plan había tenido éxito, más en realidad fue otra cosa lo que hizo huir a la joven.

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Se encerró en su habitación y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la puerta mientras respiraba agitadamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-/ ¿Qué demonios fue eso/-se interrogo confundida a si misma tratando de obtener una respuesta para su anterior reacción

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Lo hiciste apropósito-reprocho el cachorro de lobo

-Claro que no, es tan solo que se me olvido-se defendió Hiraguizawa

-Aja si claro-contesto el cachorro de lobo cruzándose de brazos y saliendo de la habitación visiblemente enojado

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Bueno parece que nuestro primer ataque fue todo un éxito-dijo una sonriente Meiling mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala frente a su cómplice

-Excepto por la parte en que tu querido primo se enojo-contesto Eriol

-Ay ya, no salió tan bien, pero mañana saldrá perfecto-contesto con una sonrisa la pelinegra

-Si claro, dicen que el vino hace a la gente torpe-contesto entre risitas el joven

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-No me parece correcto que esos dos estén juntos, o no al menos por ahora, pueden arruinar el plan y si eso sucede nos va ir muy mal asi que tendré que tomar el asunto en mis manos y para ello necesitaré la ayuda de mis muffins-se dijo asi misma Fletcher, estando recostada en su cama y comenzando a pensar en sus planes para separar a la nueva pareja

**Fin del capitulo VIII**

**Bueno aquí concluye el capítulo, espero y les haya gustado y por favor se los pido humildemente dejen reviews TToTT, sean decentes, si leen dejen reviews n.n**

**Este capitulo en lo personal me costo algo de trabajo buscar en donde terminarlo, pero en fin ya lo termine aquí, me pareció bastante divertido, y he comprendido que si puedo ser romántica, no soy muy buena pero hay le voy, espero les haya gustado la pareja que he creado, y que sigan leyendo que se va a poner muy interesante ya que dentro de poco después de un poco de diversión la cosa se pondrá sería y conoceremos más acerca de los personajes para ya luego entrar de lleno con el final de esta mi muy querida historia n.n**

**¿Seguirán Eriol y Meiling con sus maldades? ¿Qué tipo de maldades tendrán planeadas? ¿Por qué Hairu-chan se sonrojo? ¿Cómo le irán a caer las maldades de su par de enemigos? ¿Será que Fletcher logre calmar al par de enabobados? ¿Qué pasará con el pobre de Trent? ¿Seguirá sufriendo las maldades de Fletcher? ¿Triunfarán los planes de todos? ¿Qué pasará con el SxS? ¿Por qué de nuevo hago tantas preguntas?**

**Si quieren saber las respuestas no dejen de leer el fic y sobre todo el siguiente capitulo non**

**Siguiente capitulo:**

"**_MALDADES DE TRES PILLUELOS"_**

**Y por cierto estoy haciendo una pequeña votación para decidir el destino del conejo, las opciones son**

**a) Al final muere y b) al final vive**

**Dejen su elección en su review, esto de verdad que es importante, las votaciones van 4-2 a favor de la a) **

**Ha llegado la sagrada hora de responder los reviews non**

**SENSEI-Y después de un buen rato logre que captarás quien es en realidad el chico "zorro" gracias yo ya sabia que me había quedado bonito, ¬¬ hoy anda grande mi ego, esa era la idea que te diera tu buena sorpresita y no, no compares a este chico precioso con tu ex, ¬¬ que por algo es tu ex, no te preocupes que este cosito te aseguro nunca traicionara a Koe-sama, acerca de lo del cambio en la redacción creo fuimos las dos, pero no se, y pues por lo de que Eriol y Meiling ya se conocían, si, fue invento mío y lo admito y pronto habrá más inventos, solo espero te sigua gustando y que dejes más reviews non**

**MUFFIN-A mi tambien me asusta el gay y si es demasiado xs y pensar que tiene un hijo, eww xs pobre niño, ay luego lo verás y no, no te dejare hacer tacos con el conejo, ya vez alguien lo descubrió para que el fic no se acabara lamento decir que pues mejor no te lo adelanto y no significa Kiero Ostras Espaciales ¬¬, es una palabra en japonés y significa "susurro" si se refería los que ya estan en la tercera edad, pero a un par en especial y no, no los respeta mucho por que no le agradan, tienes razón el chico de mirada escarlata es un fácil, sobre Fletcher Black, ¬¬ como tu digas, y si vas a usar a tu ejercito de muffins pronto, pronto, y no Meiling no quiere que la ayuden a aprender a cocinar creo que con este capitulo queda claro en que quiere que la ayuden, gracias por admitir que odias a Eriol, y si, si odia, gracias por el review estuvo muy genial, sobretodo en la parte que llega Lin y te da con su sartén, espero siguas leyendo y que dejes más reviews non**

**KASUMI HIMEKO- Si, si es, obvio que es un regalado, y no por eso le dicen zorro ¬¬, a mi tambien me dan ganas de vomitar, es obvio que te iba a caer bien Koe-sama ¬¬ y pos si, si es muffin, es que no se pierde ni estando a mil muffínmetros, Shang es más que re-gay es súper gay, me pregunto como va poder educar a su peque hijo al que dentro de poco conocerás, y que por cierto esta muy kawaii, y no se viste de indio ¬¬, y muffin no trabaja para el finge trabajar para el pero hasta ahí, pronto se rebelará quien es en realidad la muffin ¿Qué es Y. M. C. A? verdad que si es capaz de odiar y enojarse con alguien no puede ser tan buena persona como aparenta, espero te haya gustado el capi y que pronto nos veamos de nuevo, por lo de ver pelis, ¿que te parece el miércoles 30? Gracias por el review largo, espero pronto contar con otro asi de tu parte, sigue leyendo y espero te sigua gustando el fic non**

**Hasta la próxima y se cuidan non **

**Atte: Hanna Li Asakura **


	9. Maldades de tres pilluelos non

**Bueno, por unos problemillas de falta de inspiración que tenía tarde un poquitín en empezar la redacción de este capi, pero ya que, el punto es que ha llegado la hora de redactar y ya n.n disfrútenlo**

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo IX**

"**_MALDADES DE TRES PILLUELOS"_**

En la casa de la familia Li es la hora de la cena y tanto sus miembros más jóvenes como sus visitas se encuentran ya en la mesa disfrutando de la que parece una tranquila cena, con el plan perfectamente disfrazado para hacer quedar una vez más a la joven ojiazul como una tonta.

Para su plan se colocaron de tal manera que este saliera perfecto, aunque de ello solo estan enterados los cómplices, y la mesa ha quedado de la siguiente forma: por un lado se encuentran el joven Hiraguizawa a su lado la pelinegra y por su otro lado la amatista y frente a ellos ambos castaños y la joven ojiazul

La cena transcurre tranquila, acompañada de vino, un vino que fue sugerido por el joven ingles que dio por excusa el hecho de estar de nuevo todos reunidos.

Ya todos han concluido de cenar y la joven ojiazul es la primera en ponerse de pie, ha dejado su silla en el lugar adecuado y cuando se dispone a marcharse…ambos cómplices se miran y es cuando el joven frente a ella estira el pie por debajo de la mesa y la hace tropezar.

Tal vez no cayo en el suelo pero lo hubiese deseado, a caer de la manera en que lo hizo, al caer se pego con la silla de la persona que se encontraba a su lado en incluso cayo prácticamente sobre esta, al mirar un tanto aturdida a esa persona de nuevo choco con su fría y penetrante mirada ambarina, y lo peor es que de nuevo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y se sintio aún más indefensa que la primera vez

Se levanto como pudo, tropezó un poco y salio corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación al igual que la vez anterior, ante la mirada expectativa de todos y una de desconcierto por parte del joven Li

-Parece que el vino le cayo algo fuerte-se burlo muy disimuladamente la pelinegra

-Supongo que no esta acostumbrada-continuo Hiraguizawa

-Yo más bien creo que fue otra cosa-dijo la amatista mirando a ambos cómplices con una mirada reprobatoria

-Lo mismo opino-dijo el cachorro de lobo mirando fríamente a ambos cómplices

-Solo espero que Avalón-chan no se haya lastimado-concluyo la cerezo con un deje de preocupación

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Mientras tanto el joven de mirada escarlata recorría los pasillos de la gran y sombría mansión en la que habitaba acompañado de la joven tigreña, se detuvieron frente a una puerta la abrieron, entraron a la habitación y cerraron con seguro la puerta tras ellos.

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente y poco a poco aquel beso fue subiendo de tono y desde el interior de la habitación solamente se escuchaban cosas cayéndose y las risas necias de ambos jóvenes

Todo aquello lo escucho la chica que habitaba la habitación de abajo

-Ese par de idiotas… pero ya verán no se saldrán con la suya… me las van a pagar por no dejarme dormir con sus escándalos-gruño Fletcher

Tomo una escoba y trepo a su cama apuntando la escoba hacia el techo

-Cállense! Cállense!-grita Fletcher mientras pica con el palo de la escoba el techo – cállense o haré que mis muffins hagan migajas de ustedes-gruño

Al escucharla ambos jóvenes se separan completamente apenados y la joven se retira de la habitación dejando al joven totalmente agitado y sonrojado

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Llego a su habitación y se encerró con el simple deseo de que la tierra se la tragase, se miro en un espejo y noto sus mejillas completamente rojas, al igual que sintió su corazón latir fuerte y agitadamente, en ese momento no le importo, le importo más el creciente dolor que sentía, se había pegado demasiado fuerte con la silla y temía tener que ver de nuevo su propia sangre, se tiro sobre su suave cama y oculto sobre la almohada su cara tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese dolor o sangre, pero parecía inútil.

Después de unas horas se quedo profundamente dormida sobre la almohada ahora húmeda por sus lágrimas, después de todo había logrado pensar un poco en cosas distintas y a su mente llegaron varias preguntas como ¿Por qué a mi¿Es necesario en verdad que yo sufra para que otros se rían? O ¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquila ni un solo día? Y sobre todo ¿Qué es lo que me pasa ahora, por que me pongo roja si no estoy enferma? Y mil y un preguntas más que la distrajeron de cualquier cosa en la realidad y la ayudaron a conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente despertó aún más desanimada que cualquier otro día y decidió quedarse en su habitación el resto del día, con el golpe del día anterior había quedado aún más débil, hasta que recordó que en unos días más se iría de ese lugar y continuaría con su misión, era bastante peligrosa pero la prefería a permanecer más en ese lugar.

Decidió entonces permanecer en cama y asi reponer fuerzas, después de todo era mejor que estar abajo con los demás teniendo que soportar a ese par que solo quería hacerle la vida más imposible de lo que ya era.

Las horas pasaron y aún continuaba en cama, ya pasaba del medio día cuando alguien toco la puerta y después de unos momentos entro

-¿piensas quedarte aquí todo el día?-interrogo el cachorro de lobo

La joven no contesto y simplemente se escondió bajo la sabana

-Al menos podrías bajar a comer algo-le hablo de nuevo, más la chica repitió su acción anterior – de verdad que no te entiendo… un día eres dulce tranquila y amable y al siguiente vuelves a ser una altanera o peor aún evitas a todos-continuo – por si te interesa te traje algo de comer-concluyo para después dejar la bandeja con comida en el buró junto a la cama y disponerse a salir de la habitación más fue detenido por una almohada que choco contra su cabeza

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-interrogo enojado y volteando con dirección a la joven ojiazul

Esta solo le miraba como queriendo decir algo sin poder hacerlo, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a el

-/perdón/-

-¿Qué?-interrogo confundido

-/Por la almohada/-contesto ocultando la mirada - /pero es que… yo…lo que pasa es que…/-tartamudeaba -/el día de hoy no me siento bien/-concluyo desviando la mirada

-Ese no es motivo para lanzarme una almohada-dijo mirándola penetrantemente

-/Lo sé, pero es que yo…es que tu sabes… yo no puedo ser escuchada asi que no encontre otra manera de llamar tu atención, disculpa/-dijo un poco cabizbaja

-por eso digo que eres extraña, cambias muy rápido tu actitud y a veces ni siquiera se que se pueda esperar de alguien como tu-contesto cruzándose de brazos

-/Perdón entonces/-dijo ocultando la mirada con su cabello –/supongo que será mejor que me vaya antes de lo previsto/-continúo -/Tu sabes, para ya no molestarte más/-concluyo para después darse la vuelta e ir a sentarse en el marco de la ventana

-No creo que sea buena idea-contesto acercándose un poco-Ya los ha dicho, no te sientes bien-concluyo tratando de sonar indiferente

La joven lo noto y prefirió mirar hacia el exterior y tratar de pensar en algo que al menos la distrajese un poco de todos sus problemas.

-Mejor será que me vaya-la interrumpió el joven

Ella simplemente no queriendo ser descortés ante las costumbres enseñadas por su familia, se levanto he hizo una pequeña reverencia más en ese movimiento cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-interrogo inclinándose a la altura de la joven

-/_De ninguna manera puedo permitir siquiera que se de cuenta de lo que me pasa, es obvio lo que me ocurre, después de todo, y sobre todo después de la de ayer no es tan fácil reponerse, pero, no quiero que se de cuenta, lo que yo quiero es estar sola, o no al menos cerca suyo… un momento ¿Qué es lo que me pasa¿Por qué no lo quiero cerca? no, no es momento para preguntarse eso, es momento de buscar una buena y esta vez razonable excusa aunque…/-/_No me pasa nada/-dijo tratando de ponerse de pie más su intento fallo y de nuevo quedo sentada en el frío suelo (N/A pero mira que buena excusa ¬¬)

-¿segura?-le interrogo con una ceja arqueada

-/Si, estoy bien/-

-Puedes decírmelo, te recuerdo que eres mi responsabilidad-

-/Eso es por que alguien te lo ordeno y no porque…/-

-Espero te quede claro que yo solo hago las cosas cuando quiero-le interrumpió

-/Como sea, gracias por el almuerzo/-dijo de nuevo ocultando la mirada

-de nada¿Te ayudo?-

-/No, yo puedo sola/-

-Si claro-dijo en tono de burla –Anda, dame la mano-ofrecio levantándose del suelo al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano

Por un momento dudo más luego tomo la mano que le ofrecían y por fin se levanto del suelo más al hacerlo perdió de nuevo el equilibrio y termino siendo sostenida por aquel que en un principio solo quería parecer cortés y que acabo sintiendo algo de preocupación por aquella joven a la que ahora por querer evitar que cayera había abrazado.

-Será mejor que te recuestes de nuevo-dijo con indiferencia

Ella no contesto, tan solo suspiro aun más desanimada cuando el por fin la soltó, permaneció quieta y le miro Salir de la habitación cerrando tras el la puerta, para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama.

De nuevo las horas pasaron aunque le parecieron una eternidad, se había comido su almuerzo y por la noche bajo a escondidas a regresar la bandeja, dejándola en la cocina.

Aquella noche le fue aun más difícil conciliar el sueño, tal vez había dormido unas 4 horas en toda la noche pero aún asi logro sentirse mejor que el día anterior

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Día siguiente en la sombría mansión…

-Black, el almuerzo esta listo-informo un chico oculto bajo una negra capa

-aja, que bien-contesto Fletcher sin darle mucha importancia

-avisa a los demás, por favor-pidio el chico

Pensaba en golpearlo tal vez un par de veces pero las risas provenientes de la sala, risas muy conocidas para ella, prácticamente le dijeron que lo mejor era hacer caso a la petición, paso de largo hacía la cocina, tomo un sartén y un cucharón y salio del lugar siendo seguida por la mirada ciertamente confundida del chico

Al entrar a la sala los encontró a ambos sentados en el sofá mirándose empalagosamente y visiblemente sonrojados, estaban a punto de unir cada uno sus labios con los del otro cuando un sartén se metió en medio suyo junto con un cucharón que lo golpeaba insistentemente como si fuese un bong siendo acompañados por un grito algo ahogado entre risas y asco

-¡A COMER¡A COMER¡YA!-grito Black

Causando con esta acción…

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-un grito de parte del joven Jei que acabo en el suelo totalmente sorprendido

-jijijiji n.n-y unas pequeñas risitas por parte de Romaji Koe

Cumplido su cometido Black finalmente se retira a tomar su almuerzo no dejando de mirar de reojo y de reírse del joven que ahora esta en el suelo con el corazón casi en la mano por el susto causado

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Por la tarde, mansión Li…

Nada es más relajante en la estación de los copos de cristal, que una deliciosa ducha caliente o al menos nada lo es si no eres por supuesto Hairu Avalón, el enemigo a eliminar, es increíble como algunos pueden molestar incluso a la más menos mal intencionada persona de maneras tan crueles que esta nunca jamás había pensado que existieran.

Y eso precisamente era lo que ella no toleraba, esta vez se habían pasado, con anterioridad la habían hecho pasar malos y desagradables momentos pero ninguno como el de ahora.

En su tonta ingenuidad se había dispuesto a tomar una relajante ducha y para ello había según su parecer tomado lo necesario¿Qué era lo necesario? Por supuesto la ropa que usaría al terminar de relajarse.

Le había parecido una muy excelente ducha, más al salir descubrió con horror que su ropa, o más bien la que tomo prestada del dueño más joven de la casa, ya no estaba… y unas pequeñas lagrimas de coraje escaparon por sus ojos azules, tomo lo bata de baño y se la puso mientras se quejaba de su mala suerte.

-¿Por qué a mi? Si yo no he hecho nada para merecerme tratos como estos, no es justo y simplemente no lo entiendo¿Por qué/-decía entre pequeños sollozos de coraje

Al final decidio ir a su habitación y colocarse la pijama por el resto del día, si eso haría… después de tomar las precauciones necesarias se aventuro por fin a salir al pasillo con la cabeza baja y dando tímidos pasos trato de llegar a su habitación más choco con algo y al mirar de nuevo se topo con esa fría mirada ambarina que la hizo retroceder pero sobretodo temblar y peor aún sonrojarse tremendamente ¿Y el? Tan solo la miro sin tomarle importancia con una ceja arqueada para después mirar hacia otro lado.

-Eres bastante descuidada-le dijo finalmente ofreciendo con su mano la ropa perfectamente doblada que ella había tomado de el armario de el

¿Y ella?

Tomo la ropa dando un pequeño gracias para después correr a su habitación y encerrarse de nuevo en su refugio, al mirar su rostro en el espejo de nuevo noto aquello que le parecía un completo enigma, de nuevo contemplo sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y sintió su corazón latir velozmente

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Día siguiente en la sombría mansión…

Como ya era costumbre Romaji Koe, atravesó corriendo entre risitas la sala y desapareció después del pasillo, después de verla Black simplemente tomo un balde lo lleno de agua, y un friega pisos.

Se dirigió a la entrada del pasillo y siendo predictora, paso el friega pisos mojado y con detergente por la entrada del pasillo, fue entonces que a lo lejos lo escucho y simulo fregar el piso, el cayó en la trampa.

Estando estupidamente distraído se acerco corriendo al lugar entre risitas necias y finalmente piso…

-OO oh, oh,-resbalo por el piso mojado e impacto con el final de pasillo –Eso dolió-dijo sobándose para luego levantarse y desaparecer tambaleándose y sollozando del dolor por un costado del pasillo

-Esa era la idea-finalizo Black para despues retirarse del lugar

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Es de noche y en la mansión Li por los ventanales se pueden observar los copos de cristal que caen del cielo, por alguna razón extraña la chica de ojos azules piensa en salir a mirarlos un poco más de cerca.

Abajo en la sala…

-afuera debe de hacer bastante frío, pero aquí adentro la temperatura es bastante agradable n.n-dijo la cerezo con una sonrisa

-opino lo mismo, ademas no hay mejor que un rico chocolate caliente n.n-comenta sonriente la amatista mientras sorbe un poco de dicha bebida de su taza

-Que lastima que Avalón-chan no haya bajado en todo al día para acompañarnos-dijo un tanto desanimada la cerezo

-de seguro y no se sentía bien Sakurita-comento la amatista tratando de animar a la cerezo

-últimamente no se ha sentido con muchos ánimos-comento el cachorro de lobo sin darle mucha importancia para después darle un sorbo a su chocolate caliente

-Supongo que es por que no le agrada mi presencia-comento el joven Hiraguizawa

-no creo, de seguro es por que como dice Syaoran-kun, últimamente no ha estado muy animada-contesto una sonriente cerezo

-Lo que pasa Sakurita es que tú eres demasiado buena persona como para notar el mal comportamiento que tienen los demás-advirtió la pelinegra

Siguieron platicando y un rato más tarde cada uno tomo su propia dirección, la amatista y la cerezo siguieron platicando en la habitación de la última, los cómplices se fueron a la cocina a planear más maldades y finalmente el joven Li salio al porche de su "humilde" –nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬- "casita", a mirar el caer de la nieve aún con su taza de chocolate…

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Un rato más tarde bajo las escaleras no sin ser escuchada por ambos cómplices, se dirigió a la puerta, salio y la cerro tras ella mientras desde adentro ambos cómplices pasaban llave a la puerta.

Sin hacer caso a ello simplemente y sin prestar atención a algo más se sentó en el porche a mirar los copos de cristal caer mientras sonreía extasiada cual tonta.

-no deberías estar aquí, hace frío y podrías pescar de nuevo una terrible fiebre-dijo mirándola penetrantemente

Al escucharlo tan cerca giro la cabeza y su mirada azul choco una vez más con la mirada ambarina de él y de nueva cuenta se sonrojo tremendamente, su mente le ordenaba huir pero su cuerpo no respondía y se quedo ahí paralizada sin poder hacer nada.

Cuando finalmente reacciono se dirigió a la puerta y trato de abrir más no pudo fue ahí cuando recordó que esta tenía llave, en su desesperación golpeo fuertemente la puerta y nadie abrio, el simplemente se levanto de su lugar saco sus llaves y abrio, sin decir nada entro a la casa y se fue a quien sabe donde.

Ella entro corriendo y se encerró de nuevo en su refugio sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en su puerta cerrada mientras ocultaba la mirada con sus rojos cabellos

-/He comprendido ya lo que me pasa… yo… esto no debería estar pasando…/-

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

En la sombría mansión

-¿Se puede saber ahora adonde me llevas, Fletcher?-interrogo un ciertamente no de muy buen humor Trent, siendo jalado por una cuerda que era sostenida por Fletcher

-A dar un paseo, te hace falta caminata n.n-contesto en tono burlón

-Oh, que consideración la tuya-dijo en tono de sarcasmo -_¿Qué demonios cree que soy¿acaso cree que soy un perro al cual puede sacar a pasear cada que se le ocurra y con este frío? Bah ¡que fastidiosa!-_

-¿Fletcher-chan adonde llevas al prisionero?-interrogo al verla el mismo chico del almuerzo

-no te incumbe, Takato ¬¬-contesto mirándolo con desprecio

-oye no veas asi de feo-reprocho el chico de cabellos verdes tez clara y ojos color esmeralda aparentemente de la misma edad que Black -Además que yo sepa nadie tiene autorización de sacar a Eljan a ningun lado-espeto cruzado de brazos

-Yo hago lo que quiera y cuando quiera-contesto Black

-Demo…-reprocho y como respuesta obtuvo un

-Tú no has visto nada-

-Demo-Fletcher le da un sartenazo

Luego sale como si nada dejándolo en el suelo sobándose su enorme chichón

-auchi, eso si que me dolió-sollozo Takato desde el suelo

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-estas loca, aquí afuera hace mucho frío ¬¬-se quejo Trent

Fletcher le pega con su sartén

-u.u ok, yo no he dicho nada-contesta sobándose su gran chichón

-más te vale ¬¬-amenaza Fletcher

Un rato más tarde Fletcher se encuentra sentada en el porche de la mansión mirando a Trent todo perdido con una gran sonrisa viendo caer a los copos de cristal mientras canta algo ciertamente extraño para ella

Mou modora nai ano hibi ni (No volveré a ser el que era antes )  
Ima chikau kanashimi ni uchi katsu koto (Me inclino para superar toda la tristeza en mi vida)  
Mukizu no mama koerare nai (Pero no me rendiré)  
Kimi ni mata deau tame no tabi wa (Por que tengo que encontrarte nuevamente)  
Ashiato mo moetsukite (Mis pobres pies estan cansados)  
Kimi ga itsuka oshite kureta (En algún lugar me mostraste el camino)  
Kokoro no yakudou ga kari tateru (Que hace latir mi corazón nuevamente )  
Mirai made wa ubawarete nai (Se que no te he perdido para siempre )  
Sore wo shitteru kara ikeru (Y eso es lo que me da fuerza para seguir adelante)  
Just go on (Solo sigue adelante)  
Kimi ga hohoemu nara (Mientras sigas sonriendo)  
Kimi ga utaeru no nara (Mientras puedas seguir cantando)  
Ore ga nozomu subte ni kaeru wow (Podré encontrar todo lo que estoy buscando)  
Kimi ga kureta yuuki (Me has dado tu coraje)  
Kimi ga kureta yasashi sa (Me has dado cariño)  
Mau me o mitsumete aruku chikara ni naru (Ahora con solo ver tus ojos obtengo la fuerza para seguir caminando)

-De verás que eres extraño ¬¬-reprocha Fletcher interrumpiéndolo

-¿Por qué Oo?-interroga un distraído Trent

-no por nada, anda ya vamos a dentro-contesta con indeferencia

-Vale, vale-contesta Trent con una sonrisa

Finalmente ambos entran a la sombría mansión siendo observados por una muy divertida Koe que al verlos desaparecer por el pasillo susurra algo con preocupación

-ha comenzado la cuenta regresiva, ya han pasado 5 días, en menos de 3 días esto habrá acabado, solamente espero que cuando Jei recobre la memoria y descubra quien es acepte su situación, y tambien que Trent y Hairu salgan bien librados de esta-

**Fin del capitulo XI**

**Wa, esta vez si que me esforcé con este capitulo, por lo general me tardo cosa de un día en escribir un capitulo pero con este me tarde cerca de una semana y es que mi inspiración estaba realmente desecha, ¬¬ problemas familiares, los odio, siempre es lo mismo, siempre se llevan consigo mi inspiración.**

**¿Menudo capitulo ne? Las cosas que le pasaron a Hairu a Trent y a Jei, vaya que los tres pilluelos hicieron de las suyas, esperemos ya los dejen de molestar sobre todo a Trent, por que sino cierta fan suya me mata u.u**

**El día de hoy solo para hacer feliz a alguien le di a Trent el lujo de cantar algo realmente cool, y es que el chico me cae bien, a pesar de todo sus rollos que pronto leerán, y Jei, pues si que sufrió en las muffinnezcas manos de Fletcher mientras que Koe tan solo se burlo de el , por su parte Hairu sufrió por cosas por las que ni siquiera estaba interesada y que por culpa de ciertas personas ahora si le interesan ¬¬**

**¿Seguirán las maldades¿Qué es lo que le pasara a Hairu¿Trent volverá a cantar algo mendigo y raro¿Será que a Takato le gustara que Fletcher le pegue con su sartén¿En algún momento se me ocurrirá algo SxS que para variar me quede bonito¿O tendré que plagiarme ideas de mi manga¿Por qué Koe dice que ha comenzado la cuenta regresiva¿Para que? **

**Las respuestas a estas y más interrogantes solo las obtendrán si continúan leyendo el fic y sobre todo si leen el próximo capítulo**

**Próximo capitulo:**

"**_UNA FAMILIA LEGENDARIA"_ **

**Sayunara non sean decentes si leen dejen reviews.**

**Y por cierto estoy haciendo una pequeña votación para decidir el destino del conejo, las opciones son**

**a) Al final muere y b) al final vive**

**Dejen su elección en su review, esto de verdad que es importante, las votaciones van 6-2 a favor de la a) **

**Se cuidan non **

**Hanna Li Asakura **

**Hora de contestar reviews non**

**SAKURALE-Hanna esta feliz de tener una nueva lectora, pero sobretodo de que a la nueva lectora le guste el fic, por lo de que no le agrade el conejo, se comprende u.u, y de seguro cada vez te va a agradar menos u.u, pero bueno, como va la votación las cosas pintan para muerte n.n, y pues es obvio que esos dos no van a terminar, o sino me matan u.u, espero sigas leyendo y dejando reviews non**

**MUFFIN-no te preocupes, el conejo morira, segun los pronosticos dados por las votaciones n.n, perdón por revolverte con los nombres u.u pero mira en este capi ya tienes a alguien más a quien torturar n.n espero te guste este tambien y gracias´por leer y po el el review largo y tan divertido, espero sigas leyendo y dejando reviews non**


	10. Una familia legendaria

**Como al fin logre terminar el capitulo IX ahora me toca escribir el X no creo acabarlo en un día como es mi costumbre o más bien la de mi cheto, pero he de intentarlo y quien quita y tal vez lo logré pero bueno después de leer los mangas I y II de tsubasa y después de ver un rato la serie nada mejor para mi ya recargado cheto que escribir, yupi n.n asi que mejor vayamos de una buena vez al capi non**

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo X**

"**_UNA FAMILIA LEGENDARIA"_**

Día 6 en la cuenta regresiva de Romaji Koe

En la mansión de la familia Li, sus más jóvenes habitantes se encuentran batiéndose en una muy interesante batalla con nieve, claro todos excepto la joven Avalón que simplemente observa desde la ventana desde su habitación, afuera todo era diversión

-Auch!-grito la amatista al ser golpeada por una esfera de nieve arrojada por el joven inglés que no paraba de reírse

-Y hace un momento dijiste que nadie te alcanzaría ¿no Daidouji-chan?-recordaba entre risitas el inglés

-Ya verás, esta me las vas a pagar Hiraguizawa-amenazo con fingido enojo la amatista

Más al arrojar su esfera de nieve Eriol la esquivo y esta le pego en la cara a la persona equivocada

-Hey más cuidado-se quejo Meiling sacudiéndose la nieve

-Jijiji perdón-se disculpo Hiraguizawa entre risitas

-Wa, ya verán les dare a ambos en la cara, ya lo verán-amenazo Meiling

Y arrojando dos enormes esferas de nieve comenzo a reír pues estas le pegaron a ciertos castaños que estaban algo distraídos

-Mei-gruño el cachorro de lobo y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzo a arrojar a diestra y siniestra un torrente de bolas de nieve ayudado por la cerezo que reía sin parar y que más bien no le daban a nada hasta que alcanzaron a darles a sus amigos comenzando asi una terrible batalla en la que todos comenzaron a arrojar nieve sin mirar a un objetivo en común

Y antes de que la nieve alcanzará al cachorro de lobo la cerezo lo jalo de la mano y comenzo a correr mientras se reía sin parar tratando de esquivar la nieve, mientras corría inconcientemente volteó hacia el y fue en ese momento que tropezó con algo cayendo ambos a la blanca nieve y quedando el sobre ella.

Ella estaba ahí, tal vez ese era su momento, se miraban fijamente totalmente sonrojados y ajenos al mundo exterior no lo pensó… y lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella, la beso dulcemente, tal vez habría pensado que esta vez lo había robado, pero no fue asi, ya que ella le había correspondido de la misma manera.

Hubieran seguido más un ruido los distrajo y finalmente se separaron el uno del otro

-Hum, nada tímidos ¿ne?-interrogo un muy divertido Eriol entre risitas

-¡Wa! Que lindo es la primera vez que grabo un beso entre Li-kun y Sakurita-dijo una muy emocionada Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras sostenía su videocámara que-de quien sabe-donde saco.

-¡Y yo que creí que mi primo era tan serio y reservado u.u!-se burlo Meiling con una enorme sonrisa

-Je, je, je, je, n/n-rieron nerviosamente ambos castaños mientras se sentaban en la nieve y ocultaban sus muy sonrojados rostros

Un rato más tarde terminada por fin su guerra y después de avergonzar por un rato al par de castaños, el joven Li se encontraba en la biblioteca de su hogar en busca de algo interesante para leer y fue cuando después de tanto se topo con un libro aparentemente no muy antiguo pero si muy empolvado de color azul índigo y algo grueso, luego de unos instantes se decidio por fin a tomarlo y se dirigió a la sala más al llegar se topo con su pequeña cerezo

-¿Qué haces Syaoran-kun?-interrogo con una sonrisa

-Nada, tan solo pensaba leer un poco-contesto tranquilo sentándose a su lado

-¿Qué libro es?-interrogo muy interesada y sonriente la cerezo

-Aún no se, lo encontré por casualidad en la biblioteca-contesto dedicándole a su cerezo una sonrisa

-Se ve interesante n.n-afirmo la cerezo

-Supongo-contesto dudando de abrir el libro

Sacudió un poco el polvo de la portada más al hacerlo noto en ella unas inscripciones extrañas que despertaron aún más su curiosidad finalmente abrio el libro y comenzo a hojearlo, hasta que encontró en su interior una nota escrita con una muy elegante caligrafía que decía: "_Para mi querido amigo Li, atte. Joseph Avalón"_ y nada más, al verla se sorprendió mucho y continuó hojeando el libro junto con la cerezo hasta encontrarse con una imagen en la cual se encontraban tres muy extrañas espadas siendo sostenidas cada una por una persona, las tres personas eran ciertamente muy diferentes una de la otras, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue sin duda alguna la persona de en medio ya que esta sostenía con una mano una espada aparentemente más grande que las otras dos, más debido a que era un libro más antiguo de lo que parecía ninguno de los dos castaños pudo distinguir con mayor claridad la imagen.

-Esto me parece bastante extraño-enunció finalmente el cachorro de lobo

-Si, a mi tambien-contesto algo preocupada la cerezo

-Sobre todo, esa imagen-dijo ciertamente desconcertado el cachorro de lobo

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la espada que cuida Avalón-chan?-interrogo la cerezo llevándose sus manos entrelazadas a su pecho con preocupación

-No lo sé, tal vez, será mejor leerlo para averiguar algo más-contesto el cachorro de lobo en tono serio

-Si eso será lo mejor-apoyo la cerezo calmándose un poco

Y comenzo a leer…

-"Habrán muchos clanes mágicos, pero ninguno tan impresionante como el clan Avalón, provenientes de la fría Rusia, estos magos estan dotados de increíbles poderes pero sobretodo son los guardianes de las tres espadas sagradas, La espada del Fuego, La espada del Hielo y finalmente la más importante, La espada del Trueno.

Cada uno de los integrantes de este clan reciben en el momento de su nacimiento su principal objeto mágico, una daga, forjada especialmente para un solo individuó.

Para utilizar su magia deben entrenar desde sus primeros años de vida y en cada generación se escogen a tres miembros para custodiar cada una de las tres espadas.

Debido a sus grandes poderes las tres espadas fueron selladas en falsas apariencias y desde ello han sido custodiadas por esta familia, magos poderosos y temidos por su arte, estos magos derraman su propia sangre para practicar su magia, es por eso que son considerados una familia bastante temida."-

Ante esto ambos castaños quedaron totalmente desconcertados y ninguno se atrevió a leer más, el joven Li cerro el libro y al ponerlo en el borde del sofá este cayo al suelo, más al hacerlo dejo caer dos papeles más, de nuevo otra nota con la misma letra esta decía:_ Querido amigo espero te sirva de algo el libro, no se, después de todo tu querías saber más acerca de mi familia atte. Joseph Avalón _y la otra era nada más ni menos una vieja fotografía en la cual habían tres adultos y cuatro niños a los cuales el castaño pudo reconocer a la perfección

- ¡Somos mi padre y yo!-exclamo sorprendido -¡Y esa es Avalón y su padre junto con su hermano mayor y el tal Trent Eljan!-continúo aún más sorprendido -¡de seguro esa mujer de cabello negro es la madre de Eljan!-concluyo

-¿Entonces tu ya conocías a Avalón-chan?-interrogo confundida la cerezo

-No, no lo recuerdo-contesto confundido

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-¿De que querías hablar Daidouji-chan?-interrogo Eriol

-Últimamente se les ha dado la de molestar a Avalón-chan-comenzó la amatista

-Es por una buena causa-se defendió la pelinegra

-Si claro, yo se por que lo hacen y debo decir que no tiene sentido alguno, asi que es mejor que lo dejen por la paz, Avalón-chan no tiene ninguna intención con Li-kun asi que mejor no la molesten-concluyo la amatista retirándose del lugar

-Mejor hacerle caso-hablo por fin Hiraguizawa

-Si, no quisiera tener que lidiar con Daidouji si se enoja-apoyo Meiling

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Mientras tanto Jei se encontraba entrenando arduamente por razones que ni siquiera sabia, solamente estaba muy feliz y sonriente por poder entrenar siendo observado desde lejos por Koe, quien mientras lo observaba hablaba en tono muy serio por su telefono móvil

-Como le he informado señor, su nieto esta con vida y pronto lo llevaré con usted-

-Bien, ahora dime ¿Cómo esta mi otro nieto?-pidio una voz notablemente mayor desde el otro lado de la línea

-El joven Eljan se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y le aseguro que dentro de poco lo regresaré a su lugar de origen-

-Perfecto, y dime ¿Haz logrado encontrar a mi nieta?-interrogo la misma voz

-No se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, aunque no me fue nada fácil lograr encontrarla y…-

-¿Con quien hablas?-interrogo Jei con curiosidad

La chica rápidamente termino la llamada

-No con nadie-contesto algo nerviosa

-Anda, puedes decirme no hay ningún inconveniente-pidio Jei con una sonrisa

-Estaba hablando con unos conocidos a los que hace tiempo que no veo-mintió la joven

-Últimamente estas bastante tensa, y creo que es por que temes que el plan no salga bien-señalo el ojiescarlata

-No, no es eso, es por otra cosa-se excuso Koe

-¿Qué?-interrogo Jei

-No, nada, tonterías mías-se excuso de nuevo

-Bueno si tú lo dices-dijo finalmente sin prestar mucha importancia

-Por cierto ¿Por qué te la pasas entrenando y fumando todo el tiempo?-interrogo Koe mientras lo miraba penetrantemente cambiando asi el tema de conversación

-Yo no fumo todo el tiempo-se defendió Jei, mientras que ¿por que no, encendía un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumar

-¿A no? ¿Y entonces que se supone que estas haciendo ahora?-interrogo un tanto enojada Koe señalándolo

-Bien, bien, lo hago para ver si en una de esas pesco una enfermedad respiratoria que me lleve al fin a la tumba-contesto derrotado

-Para eso necesitas fumar un buen y por varios años-advirtió la joven

-Es que nunca has visto cuanto puedo fumar en realidad al día, además llevo dos años haciéndolo-contesto sonriendo victoriosamente

-¿Por qué lo haces?-interrogo confundida

-¿No me digas nunca te has fijado de cómo se porta ese sujeto conmigo?-interrogo refiriéndose a Shang

-Te trata como si fueses su hijo o algo asi-contesto con ingenuidad

-Ja, si claro, ese sujeto lo unico que quiere de mi es algo que yo no puedo ni quiero darle-se quejo enojado cruzándose de brazos

-Eso no es cierto-contesto la joven

-Lo es-intervino alguien desde el marco de la puerta

-¿Shang-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?-interrogo sorprendida Koe

-Solo pasaba por aquí huyendo de Fletcher y los escuche hablando asi que pensé en esconderme detrás de alguno-contesto Takato

-Ah, ya veo, pero…-decía Koe

-Lo que el dijo es cierto, lo que mi padre quiere de el no es algo que se le pueda dar y menos ahora que ya tiene dueño-dijo tranquilamente escondiéndose tras el ojiescarlata

-¿Qué ya tiene dueño?-interrogo confundida

-Asi es, no fue hace mucho que lo encontró ¿verdad?-dijo Takato sonriéndole picaramente a Jei

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, enano ¬/¬-gruño sonrojado el ojiescarlata, mientras que Koe solo los miraba a ambos aún más confundida

-Quisiera pedirle de favor que cuando lleve a cabo su plan se lo lleve muy lejos-pidio Takato señalando a Jei

-¿Por qué?-interrogo desconcertada Koe

-Para que de esa manera mi padre nunca lo encuentre-aclaró Takato un tanto cabizbajo

-Pero Takato-kun…-decía Jei

-Mi padre no ha sido el mismo desde la muerte de mi madre, se obsesiono con las espadas sagradas y sobre todo con una persona tan especial, se obsesiono tanto con esa persona que la hizo pasar por muerta y durante el entierro simplemente miro un cuerpo falso, cuando en realidad el había secuestrado a esa persona y desde eso no ha hecho más que empeorar, ya ha acabado con las vidas de muchas personas, pero sobre todo alejo a esa persona de sus seres queridos y la forzó a hacerles daño, es por eso que cuando escapen quiero que se vayan a un lugar tan lejano y desconocido que mi padre nunca los encuentre-hablo totalmente cabizbajo y pero sobretodo melancólico

-Takato-kun-susurro la joven mirándolo con cierta ternura

-Umm, no me pasa nada-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza sonriendo como típicamente lo hacía

-Etto… no te preocupes enano que me ire tan lejos que nunca volverás a saber de mi-dijo Jei para después ante una muy sorprendida Koe abrazar a Takato cual si fuera su hermano

-Shei, shei Jessy-san n.n-contestó con una sonrisa y soltándose del abrazo para después salir corriendo

-¿Jessy-san?-interrogo confundido Jei

En ese momento Takato detuvo su carrera volteó a verlo mientras se tapaba la boca

-Lo siento, creo que hable de más-se disculpo y finalmente se fue corriendo siendo después perseguido por Koe, que al fin y al cabo logro alcanzarlo en el pasillo

-Tu sabes más de lo que yo o cualquiera de los demás en este lugar sabe-dijo Koe acorralándolo en una pared

-Lo siento no fue mi intención, se me salio, pero juro que no vuelvo a decir nada-se disculpo Takato

-¿Entonces dices que tu padre lo secuestro y después lo hizo pasar por muerto?-le interrogo Koe mirándolo fijamente

-Si y después borro todo recuerdo de su pasado para tratarlo como su títere personal pero no dio resultado, después de todo, con recuerdos o no él siempre será él-contesto Takato evitando la mirada de Koe

-Aquí estaban-dijo Jei llegando corriendo a donde estaban ambos

Ambos se le quedaron viendo con preocupación al ojiescarlata

-¿Qué?-interrogo sintiendo las miradas de ambos sobre el

-Deberías dejar de fumar Jei-san-comenzo Takato inventando algo para disfrazar su conversación con la pelicastaña

-Si, total que al fin y al cabo pronto no iremos muy lejos-apoyo Koe

-Y si sigues asi te vas a hacer daño-continuó Takato

-Yo puedo dejar de fumar cuando quiera-se defendió un tanto ofendido el ojiescarlata tirando al suelo su cigarro y pisándolo

-Si, claro-dijo en tono de sarcasmo Koe

-Claro que puedo-se defendió Jei mientras se ponía de nuevo a fumar

-Ya lo creo-contesto Takato cruzándose de brazos

-Esta bien admito que ya que me va a costar un poco, pero después de todo soy yo asi que lo voy a lograr-dijo con el puño cerrado en alto y arrojando el cigarro por una ventana ante las miradas un tanto desconcertadas de los otros dos

Y después sin más ni más se empezo a ir por el pasillo al principio tarareando y luego cantando

Sakamaku jikuu wo koete  
mada minu daichi wo samayou  
anata no egaku tsuyosade  
toki wo kirisaite...

-Esa canción solía cantarla cuando él era él-dijo Takato mientras lo miraba

-Supongo que la recordó gracias a mi talismán-contesto Koe imitando a Takato

-Aja, aún la recuerdo, y la verdad es que siempre me gustaba escucharlo e incluso me la llegue a memorizar-continuó Takato y después corrió tras Jei y comenzo a seguirlo mientras cantaba junto con él

Kasosuru yami no hayasani nomareru kagerou  
seijaku ni ayatsurareru ochiteyuku  
kasukani torimodoshiteku ishiki no naka de  
nakusu koto wo osorete kimi wo dakishimeta

-Nada mal enano-le dijo Jei mirándolo de reojo

-De nada sensei-contesto Takato con una sonrisa y continuaron siendo observados con cierta ternura por Koe

Midareru jigen  
youen naru gikyoku  
shunkan wo eien ni hibikaseru kaze

Sakamaku jikuu wo koete  
mada minu shinjitsu he mukau  
kako ni ha mou towarenai  
ima wo mitsumeteru  
itsuka ha tadoritsuku darou  
mirai ga hakanai mono demo  
anata no egaku tsuyosade  
sora wo kirisaite...

Itazura ni kumo wo makikomu hikutsu na taiyou  
kawaki wo uruosu ame ni tachitomaru  
kogoeta shizuku wo shinogu hosoi yubisaki  
guuzen fureta sono te ha atatakai

Umareru kiseki  
ugokidasu unmei  
asu wo jiyuu ni habatakeru hane

Sakamaku jikuu wo koete  
itsuwari no ai ni tomadou  
anata ga omou tsuyosade  
uso wo kirisaide...

Sakamaku jikuu no naka de  
kokoro ni tozasareta himitsu  
anata no egaku tsuyosa ga  
sora wo terashidasu...

Sakamaku ai wo koete  
mada minu shinjitsu he mukau  
kako ni ha mou towarenai  
ima wo akidasu  
itsuka ha tadoritsuku darou  
mirai ga hakanai mono demo  
toki no sora ni egaku tsuyosade  
kimi wo hanasanai

-Y con eso concluimos nuestro pequeño concierto, esperamos su humilde cooperación pues no de a gratis se nos escucha-dijo Jei entre risitas mirando a una muy embelesada Koe que de quien sabe donde saco dinero y se lo dio a Takato que tenía carita de borrego a medio morir y las manitas extendidas

-Gracias por su cooperación-dijo un muy sonriente Takato

-Eso enano, aprendes muy rápido-contesto divertido Jei mientras muy sonriente le revolvía sus verdes cabellos hasta que…

-Te encontré-dijo Fletcher apareciendo por el pasillo con sartén en mano

-Oh, no-grito Takato temiendo por su pobre y ya muy magullada cabeza

-Anda enano corre antes de que te alcancé-sugirió Jei empujando a Takato hacia el lado contrario del pasillo

-Nos vemos luego-grito Takato empezando su huída siendo perseguido por Fletcher

-Es un enano muy agradable-dijo Jei mientras lo veía desaparecer por el final del pasillo

-Si claro, y muy tierno-apoyo Koe mientras ambos entrelazaban sus manos y se miraban fijamente y totalmente sonrojados

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-/Por fin entendí lo que pasa conmigo, pero… es que eso no debería estar pasando, el tiene a alguien a quien en realidad quiere y yo, no soy capaz de interferir entre ellos, además de todas formas yo no puedo pensar en ese tipo de cosas o no ahora y mucho menos con él, será mejor que lo olvide/-decía la joven ojiazul mientras miraba hacía el techo estando recostada en su cama, ya era casi de noche.

Tomo su back pack y sacó de ella una pequeña cajita de metal con inscripciones extrañas junto con una cinta de video y un conejito blanco de felpa

-/Supongo que llego la hora de despedirme de ti/-dijo mientras miraba la extraña cajita -/Después de todo ya he encontrado a la persona adecuada para ser tu dueña/-continuó -/Será lo mejor, esa persona posee un muy fuerte corazón además de un alma pura y es por eso que será lo mejor/-concluyó para después guardar de nuevo la pequeña y extraña cajita de metal en su back pack.

Tomo la sabana de la cama y la extendió en el suelo, encendió el televisor que había en su habitación al igual que el reproductor de video e introdujo la cinta, para luego abrazar su conejo de felpa y tirarse sobre la sabana en el suelo y asi comenzar a mirar la televisión

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Y tal y como su mente lo ordenaba estaba muy dispuesto a obtener las respuestas que quería sobre aquella fotografía, ya era de noche toco un par de veces la puerta frente a él más nadie contesto, entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el y miro hacía todas direcciones en busca de la única persona que podría contestar sus preguntas, finalmente la encontró dormida abrazando un animal de felpa y sobre una sabana en el suelo, se le acerco y se sentó a su lado para después comenzar a tratar de despertarla

-Avalón, Avalón, despierta-pidió el cachorro de lobo mientras la sacudía un poco más la joven no despertó, se distrajo al oír el sonido del televisor y comenzó a mirarle por unos minutos esperando a ver si la joven despertaba, nada –Oo que película tan extraña-dijo después de mirar por unos momentos el televisor

Siguió en su intento de despertar a la joven ojiazul más no lo logró

-¬¬ Duerme como roca-dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la recostaba en la cama para después cubrirla con la sabana que recogió del suelo, después apago la televisión y abandono la habitación –Mejor será preguntarle mañana-dijo para después cerrar la puerta tras de si al salir

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-¿Y ahora que buscas?-interrogo Trent al ver a Fletcher en su habitación con sartén en mano

-Estoy buscando a Takato-contesto sin darle mucha atención al pelinegro

-Típico a mí siempre me ignoran-se quejo Trent, mientras miraba de reojo al pequeño Takato que se encontraba oculto bajo su cama

-¿Por qué dices eso?-interrogo Fletcher interesándose un poco

-Siempre es igual, todos son más importantes que Trent-continuó Trent

-¿A que te refieres?-interrogo ya más interesada

-Incluso con mi familia pasaba lo mismo-continuó

-¿A si?-se intereso Fletcher

-Si, después de todo quien va a querer al rechazado de la familia al nunca reconocido miembro-se quejo Trent

-¿Cómo?-

-Solo por que mi madre se casó con un mago de bajo nivel fue excluida de la familia al igual que yo, y sobretodo fuimos exiliados del país de no ser por eso, yo aún pertenecería a ese familia, aunque de todos modos no me intereso mucho después de todo ya no me interesa si el viejo me reconoce o no como su nieto, llevo 14 años de mi vida sin el y puedo terminarla sin el-explico Trent

-¿A que familia te refieres Oo?-interrogo Fletcher

-Me refiero a que mi verdadero nombre sería Trent Eljan Avalón-

**Fin del capitulo X**

**Bien no termine el mismo día pero si al siguiente, nada mal, en el capitulo de hoy le toco a Jei la de cantar y pues Trent se quejo de los infortunios de su vida y con esto se entiende que tanto el como Hairu son primos, y pues Takato es el niño bueno que le da un poco de ternura a la historia pues sufre los agravios de que se padre se haya vuelto loco de remate y lo único que quiere es que regrese a la normalidad.**

**¿Es verdad que Hairu y Syaoran ya se conocían? ¿Podrá Takato salvar a su padre? ¿Tendrán éxito en el escape los chicos? ¿Qué clase de película estaba viendo Hairu? ¿Por qué Fletcher estaba persiguiendo a Takato? ¿Lo encontrará para darle con su sartén? ¿Qué clase de relación habrán tenido los padres de Hairu y Syaoran? ¿Será que de nuevo me plagiare un SianxDreiko de mi manga para hacerlo pasar por un SyaoranxSakura? ¿Lian me matará cuando se de cuenta? ¿Y como terminara esta mí muy querida historia?**

**Las respuestas a estas y más interrogantes solo las obtendrán si siguen leyendo el fic pero sobretodo si leen el proximo capitulo sean decentes si leen dejen reviews y sobre todo continúen votando la votación va 8-4 a favor de la muerte nOn**

**Proximo capitulo:**

"_**AQUELLO QUE INCONCIENTEMENTE OLVIDE"**_

**Hora de contestar los sagrados reviews nOn**

**_MUFFIN_-Quemarla sería demasiado feo, ¿Qué no ves que es un conejito lindo y tierno u.u? y la verdad no creo que la envíen a Azkaban, eso sería ya molestarla en exceso n.n yo ya sabía que estabas loca n.n y pos creo que el sartén de Lin quería hacerse al importante y por eso entro al fic n.n espero siguas leyendo y que dejes más reviews hasta la próxima nOn**

**_SAKURALE-_Gracias por decir que te gusta el fic y sobretodo gracias por votar, y tambien te agradezco el levantón de animo por lo de mi familia, es que a veces le dan unos cortones a mi inspiración que para que te cuento u.u espero te siga gustando el fic y que dejes más reviews nOn**

**_MARISAKI-_Sensei ¿Qué haría yo sin ti TTOTT? Por lo de tu sartén no hay problema pronto la conocerás ¿neto te pones asi cuando un chico te toma la mano Oo? La verdad es que el par si se paso u.u pero todo fue para el beneficio del fic, 1000 de acuerdo contigo por lo de Syao, claro, tu ya sabías que yo lo amo (a Hanna le salen corazoncitos en vez de ojos) es que el es tan eww, pasando a otra cosa ¿Le llamas travesura a lo que estaban haciendo esos? Y que bueno que el ex ya no va a volver es cosa del pasado y mejor que ahí se quede n.n ¿Ne? Si gustas puedes votar otra vez por la opción que quieras, claro que ya se que tu quieres la b) pero hasta ahora las cosas van hacía la a) espero sigas leyendo y dejando reviews y sobretodo espero tener chance para estar en el Chat contigo nOn**

**_LIAN-_oye no es tan regalado o subastado o de asco como parece, el chico tiene un buen corazón n.n espero que continúes dejando reviews y recuerda, el lunes a la escuela TTOTT **

**Se cuidan y hasta la próxima non**

**Hanna Li Asakura**


	11. Aquello que inconcientemente olvide

**Holas y ayer después de concluir con el capi X comencé a pensar un poco en este y en cuantos capitulos más me costaría terminar, trataré de que lleguemos hasta el XV pero no creo, falta demasiado poco para el final y pues después de vagar por el resto del día de ayer y ¿Por qué no? acompañar a mi primo a ver algo ciertamente patético como "La fea más bella" que no es más que una muy pirata imitación de "Betty la fea" a la que ni a los talones le llega y que por cierto cuando la ví hace cosa de unos años me encanto, finalmente logré escapar y fui a tratar de consultar con mi almohada por más inspiración, más mi mami me distrajo con "Grey" por ay de las 10:30, asi que después de mucho logré llegar a mi almohada y después de planificar un poco pos aquí les traigo el capi XI asi que disfrútenlo que se acerca el final… non**

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo XI**

"_**AQUELLO QUE INCONCIENTEMENTE OLVIDE"**_

-¿Entonces tu tambien eres un Avalón?-interrogo un tanto sorprendida Fletcher

-Exacto, como te dije, el miembro de la familia jamás reconocido-contesto Trent ya sin darle mucha importancia

-Wow, todo un sufrido-dijo una sorprendida Fletcher

-Al cabo que ya ni me importa-contesto Trent cruzándose de brazos

-Uh, cambiando de tema…-decía Fletcher

-¿Qué pasa?-interrogo Trent con una ceja arqueada

-¿Has visto a Takato?-interrogo Fletcher

-No para nada-contesto Trent sonriendo maliciosamente y apuntando la parte de debajo de su cama

-A bueno-dijo Fletcher acercándose a la salida de la habitación

Al fin que al salir de la habitación se escondió tras la pared y espero, en el interior de la habitación después de dar un muy hondo suspiro de alivio Takato abandono su escondite y al acercarse a la puerta sintió el sartén golpeando su cabeza aún más magullada

-Auch-sollozo Takato desde el suelo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos y sobandose la cabeza

-Eso te pasa por retarme-dijo Fletcher con una muy amplia y satisfactoria sonrisa

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Día 7 en la cuenta regresiva… mansión Li, hora del desayuno

-/Ne, creo que hay fantasmas en tu casa Li-san/-dijo la joven ojiazul apareciendo en la puerta del comedor y por primera vez en varios días de muy buen humor

-¿Fa-fantasmas?-interrogo la pequeña cerezo con la cara completamente azul t temblando

-/ ¿Kinomoto-san te dan miedo los fantasmas/-interrogo la joven ojiazul mientras tomaba de la mesa una roja manzana y un tanto desconcertada

-Hai-contesto la cerezo en un pequeño susurro

-/Oh, perdón, pero es que no encontre otra explicación para lo que me paso anoche/-se disculpo con una sonrisa para después dar una gran mordida a su manzana (N/A non manzana que rico) (N/J Hai non)

-¿Q-Qué te paso anoche Avalón-chan?-interrogo la cerezo aún temblando de miedo

-/Lo que pasa es que anoche recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en el suelo mientras miraba una película pero hoy por la mañana estaba en mi cama, asi que no encontre otra explicación mejor/-dijo mientras llevaba su dedo índice derecho a su labio inferior y ponía cara pensativa

-¿Entonces si hay fantasmas en esta casa?-interrogo aún más asustada la cerezo

-No lo creo Sakurita, más bien pienso que hay personas bastante "amables" en esta casa-intervino Meiling mientras miraba fijamente a su primo que simplemente ocultaba la mirada con sus castaños cabellos

-¿Pero quien podría ser tan amable?-interrogo Eriol imitando a la pelinegra

-¿De casualidad no sabes quien, Syaoran?-interrogo la pelinegra mirando penetrantemente a su primo

Y notando lo tensó del ambiente la joven ojiazul se apresuro a decir algo

-/De seguro fue el señor Wei, será mejor que le pregunte/-y diciendo esto dirigió sus pasos hacía la cocina

-Compermiso-dijo el castaño y diciendo esto abandono el comedor con dirección a su habitación

-Syaoran-kun se porto bastante extraño-dijo pensativa la cerezo mientras veía al castaño alejarse

-De seguro y anoche no durmió bien, Sakurita-excuso la amatista

-Yo más bien diría que es por otra cosa-intervino Meiling

-¿Cómo que?-interrogo la cerezo desconcertada

-No es nada Sakurita, ¿verdad Hiraguizawa-kun?-dijo la amatista mirando penetrantemente al joven inglés

-Creo que Daidouji-chan tiene razón-apoyo Eriol

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Y pasado un rato…

-/Umm… después de todo el señor Wei no sabía nada de lo de anoche/-decía una muy pensativa Hairu, más fue distraída por el sonido de alguien que tocaba a su puerta.

Se acerco para abrir y al hacerlo sintió su corazón acelerarse y como sus mejillas se teñían de rosa una vez más al ver al joven Li parado frente a la puerta

-¿Qué ta pasa? ¿Por qué me miras asi?-interrogo desconcertado

-/No nada/-contesto sacudiendo la cabeza -/ ¿Qué es lo que quieres/-le interrogo sin mirarlo

-Hacerte algunas preguntas-contesto secamente

-/ ¿De qué/-interrogo confundida

-Acerca de tu padre-contesto mirándola penetrantemente

-/ Entonces mejor entras y me preguntas lo que quieras/-sugirió la ojiazul

Y una vez que ambos estaban sentados en el marco de la ventana uno frente al otro…

-¿Reconoces esto?-le interrogo el castaño enseñándole ambas notas

-/Estan escritas con la caligrafía de mi papá e incluso firmadas por él/-contesto mirando ambas notas

-Y aún hay algo más interesante-dijo entregándole a la joven la fotografía

-/ ¿Qué significa esto/-interrogo desconcertada

-Pensé que tú lo sabrías-contesto mirándola fijamente

-/Estoy segura que es de cuando tenía 4 años, pero no entiendo por que tú tambien estas en esta fotografía/-dijo aún más desconcertada

-Es obvio que ya nos conocíamos, pero no entiendo por que no puedo recordar nada de esto-contesto igualmente desconcertado

-/Tal vez lo olvide, después de tantos entrenamientos/-dijo pensativa

-Las cosas no se olvidan asi de fácil-regaño Li

-/ ¿Entonces por que tú tampoco te acuerdas/-interrogo mirándolo de reojo

-Tenía 4 años cuando mi padre murio y supongo que se me hizo más fácil olvidarme de todo aquello que tenía que ver con el-se excuso

-/Tal vez hay algún lugar del cual obtener respuestas/-dijo aún más pensativa

-¿Cómo cual?-interrogo interesado

-/Para cuando yo tenía 4, mi hermano ya tenía 7, es posible que haya escrito algo en alguna de sus bitácoras/-contesto mientras jalaba su back pack y comenzaba a registrarla

-¿Y se puede saber en donde vamos a conseguir sus bitácoras?-interrogo con una ceja arqueada

-/Aquí estan/-contesto triunfante mientras le ensañaba una caja no muy grande ni muy pequeña al castaño

-¿Viajas con las cosas de un muerto?-interrogo desconcertado

-/Oye ¬¬/-regaño la ojiazul

Sacó de su back pack otra caja esta era de metal y en su interior contenía una perfectamente cuidada daga de plata con inscripciones en forma de hojas y con ella se corto la palma de su mano derecha derramando su sangre sobre la otra caja y evitando mirar retirando asi el seguro de la caja.

-Permíteme-dijo el castaño mientras tomaba su mano y le ataba un pañuelo que saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón

-/Gra-gracias/-tartamudeo sonrojándose

Y después de abrir la caja y revisar en su interior tomo un pequeño libro negro que con letras doradas tenía escritas la iniciales A. J. y que en la primera hoja tenía escrito de los 6 a los 8 años y después de hojear un poco por fin encontró algo

-/Lee esto/-dijo entregándole el libro

-"El día de hoy ha venido a visitarnos un amigo de papá, se apellida Li, parece un señor bastante agradable y además trajo con él a su hijo de nombre Syaoran, se ve que es un poco tímido aunque tiene la misma edad que Hairucha" ¿Hairucha?-interrogo parando su lectura

-/Ejem, asi me decía/-contesto la ojiazul un tanto avergonzada

-"De todas maneras creo que se podrán llevar muy bien"-pasó unas cuantas paginas y continuó –"Creo que Hairucha, Trent y Syao se llevan bastante bien y se han hecho grandes amigos, de hecho en navidad Syao le regalo a Hairucha un conejo blanco de orejas caídas de felpa y desde eso duerme con ese animalito"-paso unas paginas más –"El día de hoy Hairucha cumplió 4 años y la pasamos muy bien e incluso nos tomamos muchas fotografías aunque Syao solo se quedo con una en donde aparecíamos los 4 con mi papá su papá y la mamá de Trent, lo malo es que de ahora en adelante los entrenamientos de Hairucha se pondrán muy pesados tanto como los míos, pobrecilla la que le espera"-unas paginas más –"Hoy nos enteramos de algo muy triste, Syao ya no va poder venir a jugar pues su papá murio, fuimos al funeral, parecía bastante triste y no nos hablo en todo el rato de hecho no le hablo a nadie"-y finalmente cerró la bitácora

-/A partir de los 4 no pensaba en nada más que mis entrenamientos, lo más seguro es que esa sea la causa de mi olvido/-dijo finalmente la ojiazul

-Es verdad, después de lo de mi padre preferí eliminar de mi mente todo aquello que me lo recordará-dijo pensativo y ocultando la mirada

-/Al menos me queda la de que alguna vez nos llevamos bien/-dijo para después dar un muy hondo suspiro

-No puedo creer el hecho de que ya nos conociéramos y lo haya olvidado-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-/Que se le va a hacer, se nos olvido y ya/-dijo la ojiazul sonriendo de manera alegre

-Aja y en conclusión nos conocemos aparentemente desde los 3 años, Cambiando de tema-hablo el cachorro de lobo

-/ ¿Si/-

-Existen tres de esas espadas extrañas ¿no?-dijo mirándola fijamente

-Asi es, una la tenía mi hermano, la otra Trent y esta la que tengo yo-contesto con semblante serio

-¿Qué clase de espadas son? ¿Por qué son tan importantes?-interrogo

-/Esas espadas son parte de una leyenda bastante extraña/-contesto desviando la mirada

-Tengo tiempo suficiente como para escucharla-dijo secamente

-/Si no hay de otra/-dijo dando un pequeño suspiro -/Según la leyenda hace ya unos mil años existieron tres poderos magos, el problema era que ninguno sabía quien de los tres lo era más, asi que hicieron un reto, aquel que creara el objeto más poderoso sería declarado el más poderoso de los tres.

El primero pensando en que los demás nunca lo vencerían tomo plata y de ella forjo una espada, esta al principio era una simple espada, fue entonces cuando se dirigió a la zona más helada del mundo en busca del dragón que según su pensamiento era el más poderoso de todos, y con la espada atravesó el corazón de aquel ser, y en cuanto la espada fue bañada por la sangre del dragón se convirtió en una majestuosa espada en la cual en la punta del filo apareció una espiral azul y la punta de la empuñadura tomo la forma de un copo de nieve, al igual que a su lado apareció la figura de un dragón, el mago se dio cuenta de que al blandir la espada esta era capaz de congelar todo a su paso, y fue asi como surgió La Espada de Hielo.

El segundo mago creyéndose más astuto forjo con bronce una espada y al igual que la de plata esta parecía común y corriente, entonces el mago fue hasta la montaña más alta en busca de el que según el era el dragón más poderoso de todos, el Dragón de Fuego y al igual que el primero atravesó el corazón del dragón con la espada, el resultado fue que esta tambien se convirtió en una majestuosa espada en la cual en la punta del filo aparecieron una inscripciones en forma de espirales y en su empuñadura un dragón idéntico al que había matado al igual que una figura en forma de flama, y al blandir la espada esta era capaz de incendiar todo a su paso, entonces fue creada La Espada de Fuego.

El tercero que se sentía el más débil de los tres imitando a sus compañeros forjo una espada, esta era de oro y a la vista era majestuosa, más era igual a todas las demás, entonces cuando el cielo se nublo y vió los primeros Truenos subió al cielo y entre las nubes encontró a un gran dragón, fue entonces cuando le explico su situación, el dragón tomo la espada y se perforo el mismo su corazón, fue entonces que la espada se volvio aún más majestuosa y en su punta aparecieron unas inscripciones en forma de truenos mientras en su empuñadura apareció un dragón con las alas extendidas y a su lado en la punta de la empuñadura la figura de un trueno, esta al contrario de las otras dos no poseía otra cualidad más que ser perfecta, más sin embargo el Dragón del Trueno antes de morir le advirtió al mago que aquella arma era capaz de atraer a las desgracias y que si alguna vez se encontraba en peligro esta sería capaz de causar la muerte aquel que amenazara su vida, de esa manera fue creada La Espada del Trueno/-se detuvo tomando un poco de aire

-¿Eso es todo?-interrogo un tanto sorprendido, hacía unos momentos pensaba que preguntaba por tres espadas especiales y ahora se topaba con tres espadas creadas de una manera ciertamente ambiciosa

-/no, aún falta más por contar/-

-Pues entonces continua-regaño

Ella simplemente suspiro para seguir con su relato

-/Fue entonces que los tres magos se reunieron y enseñaron cada uno sus creaciones, los dos primeros quedaron maravillados ante la creación del tercero, y aunque ellos lo habían considerado débil, finalmente aceptaron su derrota y lo declararon el más fuerte de los tres.

Hubo un tiempo en que los tres magos vivieron tranquilos, más el rumor de la existencia de las tres espadas atrajo hacía ellos a muchos cegados por la ambición, después de todo aquellas tres espadas eran sin duda las tres creaciones más poderosas del mundo.

Y entre todas esas personas ambiciosas se encontraban tres jóvenes magos, cuyo principal objetivo era más que nada deshacerse de esas tres armas, aunque en apariencia no eran lo más poderosos poseían un deseo fuerte por lograr su objetivo, más al llegar a su destino se encontraron con una gran batalla por esas espadas, finalmente y a pesar de todo los tres sobrevivieron a la batalla y lograron llegar hasta el lugar en el cual los magos habían ocultado las espadas al principio los magos se opusieron a la destrucción de sus creaciones y cuando aceptaron los tres jóvenes utilizaron casi todas sus fuerzas y no dio resultado, como último intento cada uno tomo una espada y fue cuando los tres declararon "Si nosotros los magos del clan Avalón no podemos hacerlo nadie podrá"…/

-¿Entonces esos tres eran integrantes de tu familia?-interrogo interrumpiéndola

-/Si, según lo que me contó mi padre, además de ser los tres más jóvenes de la familia en aquel entonces, eran muy distintos el uno del otro, el mayor de nombre Mijáil, tenía un carácter bastante explosivo, el otro era Blaze, este en cambio era calmado y tenía un carácter muy frío y finalmente Kiev el más joven de los tres, era totalmente impredecible y cambiante a veces podía ser muy alegre y otras veces muy frío, mi padre solía decir que según lo que sabíamos de Kiev yo me parecía mucho a el/-contesto con una mediana sonrisa

-Creo que tenía razón, aunque me hubiese gustado saber como termino la historia ¬¬-dijo mirándola penetrantemente

-/A si, finalmente de alguna manera los tres sellaron las espadas en falsas apariencias y como agradecimiento los magos permitieron que se las llevarán, y desde eso mi familia se ha encargado de cuidar de esas tres espadas, o bueno hasta ahora que dos ya han desaparecido/-

-¿Pero de que manera las sellaron?-interrogo de nuevo mirándola fijamente

-/Eso es algo que no se, aunque mi padre me enseño un hechizo capaz de llevarte al pasado, a esa época, pero es necesario ocupar mucha magia y nunca lo he hecho/-contesto algo cabizbaja

-No creo que pierdas mucho si lo intentas-dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la ojiazul en señal de apoyo

-/De todas maneras no creo poder, después de todo… soy muy débil y…/-

-Si fueses débil como dices, no habrías llegado hasta aquí, ¿no crees?-

-/Supongo/-contesto aún cabizbaja

Se levanto del marco de la ventana y se sentó en la cama seguida por el cachorro de lobo, tomo su daga se quito el pañuelo y de nuevo corto la palma de su mano, mientras decía unas palabras que el chico a su lado no entendió, no paso nada, más cuando el intento evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo de la mano de la ojiazul esta lo evito

-/Aún no, espera…/-pensaba en decir algo más pero se desmayo y no tuvo tiempo, el joven a su lado la sostuvo entre sus brazos pensando en que algo no andaba bien y trato de despertarla

-Oye, Avalón ¿Qué te pa…?-trato de hablarle más sintió como todo en su mente le daba vueltas y finalmente perdió el conocimiento quedando ambos jóvenes tendidos sobre la cama (N/A situación demasiado comprometedora ¬¬ veamos como te va querido mío cuando te cachen non) (N/J eso te pasa por ser tan considerado con la muda ¬¬) (N/A tal vez la pobre no pueda hablar pero al menos es linda y tierna y un conejo ¬¬) (N/A N/J ¡CONEJO, ¡CONEJO, unyuu non)

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Un rato más tarde en la sala…

-Tomoyo-chan, ¿has visto a Syaoran-kun?-interrogo algo preocupada la cerezo, pues desde el incidente del desayuno no había vuelto a ver a su novio

-No, para nada-contesto la amatista

-Ya lo busqué por todas partes y no lo encuentro u.u-decía un tanto desesperada

-¿Lo buscaste en la habitación de Avalón ¬¬?-interrogo Meiling

-Exacto, ¿Ya lo buscaste ahí ¬¬?-interrogo tambien Eriol

-Mei-chan, Hiraguizawa-kun ¬¬…-hablo la amatista en tono de regaño

-Creo que mejor lo busco ahí tambien-dijo inocentemente la cerezo

-Sakurita lo más seguro es que haya salido a caminar-invento la amatista

-No creo, le pregunte a señor Wei y me dijo que no había salido-contesto dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-T e acompaño entonces-ofreció la amatista

-Ok, yo tambien voy-dijo la pelinegra

-Tengo que preguntarle algo a Li, asi que mejor las acompaño en la búsqueda-dijo Eriol siguiendo a las tres chicas

-¿Oye Mei-chan, tu sabías que Avalón-chan y Syaoran-kun ya se conocían?-interrogo la cerezo algo pensativa mientras subían las escaleras rumbo a la desgracia

-¿Cómo Oo?-interrogo sorprendida la pelinegra

-Ayer Syaoran-kun y yo encontramos en un libro viejo unas notas firmadas por según lo que me contó Syaoran-kun, el padre de Avalón-chan y además una vieja foto donde aparecen el, Avalón-chan su hermano su amigo Trent y su papá, la mamá de Trent y el papá de Avalón-chan-contesto aún pensativa

-Supongo que no es imposible-dijo Eriol

Y finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de la joven ojiazul, tocaron, nadie contesto y finalmente fue el joven Inglés quien abrió lentamente la puerta, y al mirar en su interior…

La castaña no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al igual que los demás sus ojos quedaron tan abiertos como platos y su cara quedo totalmente pálida mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, y es que en verdad no podía creer el hecho de que al que estaba viendo aparentemente durmiendo muy placidamente mientras abrazaba a la que parecía ser una linda e inocente chica que parecía muy comoda descansando entre sus brazos fuera SU novio.

No pudo más y salio corriendo de la habitación siendo perseguida por la amatista mientras que la pelinegra se acerco a ambos chicos en la cama muy dispuesta a darle un buen golpe a su primo y a matar si era posible a la chica entre sus brazos, más hiraguizawa la detuvo pues después de unos momento se había fijado en algo que los demás no notaron, en la mano sangrante de la joven y sobretodo en que ninguno estaba dormido sino inconcientes (N/J bien inteligente non) (N/A pero aún asi lo más seguro es que solo salve el pellejo de Syao u.u)

-Espera Mei-chan-la detuvo Eriol jalándola del brazo –No es lo que parece, Avalón… Avalón esta usando su magia, eso es todo-concluyo el chico mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como dices tal tontería Hiraguizawa? ¿Qué no lo ves?-interrogo enojada la pelinegra señalando a ambos jóvenes

-Se lo que parece, pero en realidad no lo es, ha de estar utilizando un hechizo bastante fuerte-decía Eriol observándolos detenidamente

-Hiraguizawa-kun ya se que Syaoran es tu amigo pero no lo tienes que defender cuando hace este tipo de cosas ¬¬-regaño Meiling

-No lo defiendo, es simplemente que la mano de Avalón lo dice todo-contesto tranquilo mientras le enseñaba la mano derecha de la joven Avalón que se encontraba desangrándose (N/J imagen mental de himeko-chan relamiéndose el labio superior) –Para que los Avalón lleven a cabo su magia deben hacer correr primero su propia sangre-concluyo dejando caer la mano de la joven

-Entonces será mejor decirle a Sakurita antes de que esto empeore-sugirió la pelinegra y asi ambos salieron en busca de la castaña

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Al encontrarla…

-No tiene caso que me digan eso, se que solo lo hacen por defenderlo asi que…-decía la castaña entre sollozos

-Pero Sakurita es la verdad-la interrumpió la pelinegra

-Lo mejor será que termine con Syaoran-kun y lo deje ser feliz con su amiga de la infancia-concluyo la cerezo ocultando su mirada más no las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas

**Fin del capitulo XI**

**Sususu he terminado, oh, cielos, es la primera vez que en realidad me siento mal por Sakura, pero es que me puse a digitar como desalmada y no me di cuenta de lo que le hice y después de leer a pesar de que me gusto como quedo el capi no pude evitar sentirme mal u.u pero ya ni modo n.n en el proximo la cosa tal vez se componga, pero es que de pronto lo tenía todo fríamente calculado y mientras redactaba se me ocurrio la idea de que se fueran al pasado y pos lo demas salio gracias a la magia de mi imaginación **

**Imaginación de Hanna-¬¬ claro échame la culpa-**

**Hanna-perdón pero si es la verdad u.u-**

**I. D. H.- lo sé u.u y lo admito-**

**Continuando con el asunto pos, como que la historia se acerca a su final o se acercaba ya que gracias a esta ocurrencia mía se alejo un poco, creo que si voy a llegar a los 15 capitulos lo cual me alegra non esperemos la situación sufrida de Trent se resuelva o alguien me matara, esperemos Jei y Koe sigan juntos o alguien me regañara pues parece que le agrado bastante la idea a mi parecer ¬¬, esperemos Takato recupere a su padre para que este deje de joder a lo demás, esperemos que Sakura y Syaoran sigan juntos o todos me matarán y esperemos que concluya la votación para decidir el destino del conejo y asi haciéndolo justo nadie me mate si lo mato o lo dejo con vida**

**¿Sakura terminara con Syaoran? ¿Qué cosas les esperan en el pasado a Syaoran y a Hairu? ¿Podrá Syaoran pobrar que es inocente ante todo crimen del que se le acuse? ¿Qué pasará con Trent? ¿El plan de Koe tendrá éxito? ¿Takato podrá recuperar a su padre? ¿Fletcher dejara de hacer de las suyas? ¿Podrá Jei dejar de fumar? ¿Y al final del fic quienes morirán? **

**Si quieren obtener las respuestas a estas y más interrogantes tendrán que seguir leyendo el fic y sobre todo el proximo capitulo nOn muajajajajajajajajajajajaja (risa Malvada ¬¬)**

**Proximo capitulo:**

"_**MEMORIAS DEL PASADO"**_

**Hoy para desgracia no cuento con tiempo para contestar los reviews, es que ya entre al cole después de tanta vagancia de mi parte n.n asi que solo agradeceré a las personas por las cuales continúo aquí y darle la bienvenida a CELESU ZERES y a su hermana MAYTE-SAMA y ya agradecer a mi sensei MARISAKI, y a mis grandes apoyos HIMEKO-CHAN, MUFFIN, SAKURALE y a mi hermano que aunque no deja review esta muy encantado y pues siempre esta presente dejando sus notas en el fic, te quelo manito lindo nOn JOSHUA DARKO **

**Sean decentes si leen dejen review ¬¬ no olviden votar vale votar en cada review non**

**Se cuidan, Saijien non**

**Hanna Li Asakura **


	12. Memorias del pasado

**He vuelto, Capitulo XII que creen acabo de terminar todavía el XI y mi cheto dice sigue, asi que ¿Por qué no? sigamos con el fic mientras mi cheto pueda, mis padres no me regañen por vivir en mi compu y mi estomago no me ordene ir por sagrados alimentos, aunque les advierto que lo más seguro es que todo este capitulo se trate de el viaje al pasado y que existe la probabilidad de que Sakura no aparezca, o no al menos siendo ella ¬¬… pero ya que, empecemos por que los chicos del pasado estan… non**

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo XII**

"_**MEMORIAS DEL PASADO"**_

-Soy… soy un…-decía tremendamente sorprendido el castaño mientras miraba sus pequeñas y peludas patitas

-¿Lobo bebe/-interrogo la joven Avalón entre risitas

-Exacto¿Pero por que¿Y en donde demonios estamos?-interrogo molesto mientras miraba en lo que parecía ser un charco de agua de lluvia en lugar de su reflejo, el reflejo de un pequeño cachorro de lobo de ojos ambarinos

-/Obviamente ya no en mi habitación, por lo cual debo suponer que mi hechizo funciono, y te diré por que, lo más seguro es que estos dos animalitos en los cuales ahora estamos se hayan encontrado aunque sea una vez con los tres magos Avalón-contesto mientras miraba en lugar de su reflejo el reflejo de un pequeño conejito de orejas caídas negro con la cola blanca y los ojos azules.

De pronto se escucharon voces y pasos cercanos y el pequeño lobo corrió a esconderse tras unos arbustos pensando que la conejita lo había seguido y al mirar desde su escondite vió a dos jóvenes pasar, uno de cabellos plateados y mechas negras, algunos caían sobre su rostro además de que traía el cabello atado en una cola, ojos color escarlata, traía una capa blanca, de unos diecisiete años y semblante bastante alegre, el otro era un joven de unos quince años, cabello negro que caía sobre su rostro y un poco largo para ser un chico, claro que ni se comparaban con el largo del peliplateado y ojos color gris profundo, que llevaba una capa gris oscura y tenía un semblante bastante serio

-Kiev ¿quieres darte prisa?-regaño el pelinegro

Y fue entonces que el pequeño lobo miro a su acompañante, el pequeño conejo se encontraba aún en el mismo lugar tratando de pararse en sus cuatro patitas sin tener éxito, en ese momento un joven de unos 14 años cabellos castaños rojizos ojos azules y de capa negra paso corriendo y tropezó con el pequeño animalito para después caer al suelo, y al ver a aquel joven el pequeño lobo se llevo una gran sorpresa pues era muy parecido a el aunque sus ojos tenían la misma expresión que los de su acompañante

-¿Qué tanto haces aya atrás Kiev?-interrogo el peliplateado mirando de reojo al chico más al verlo en el suelo corrió en su auxilio

-Lo siento-se disculpo el chico sentándose en el suelo

-Fíjate mejor por donde pisas-regaño el pelinegro sin mirar atrás

-Blaze ¬¬-regaño el peliplateado

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-refunfuñaba el pelinegro -¿Estas bien Kiev?-interrogo con fingida preocupación -¿Feliz Mijáil ¬¬?-interrogo un tanto fastidiado

-Yo estoy bien, pero… creo que tiene una pata lastimada-contesto algo triste mientras enseñaba a sus compañeros de viaje el pequeño conejo

-Oye perfecto conseguiste la cena-Felicito Blaze

-No te dejaré siquiera tocarlo-amenazo Kiev abrazando protectoramente al pequeño conejo y mirando penetrantemente al pelinegro

Al ver a su compañera en manos desconocidas el pequeño lobo salio de su escondite y trato de gritar más en lugar de escuchar su voz escucho un pequeño gruñido, aunque lo que más llamo su atención fue el hecho de que la mirada de aquel chico en ese momento tenía la misma intensidad que la suya.

-¡Wa, un lobito!-dijo emocionado Mijáil al verlo y enseguida lo atrapo y comenzó a jugar con el a pesar de que el pequeño animalito intentaba escapar (N/A pobre Syao eso le pasa por ser tan irresistiblemente bonito u.u)

-Creo que me lo voy a quedar-dijo Kiev con una sonrisa mientras colocaba al conejo entre sus brazos y se levantaba del suelo para seguir con su camino

-Si tú te quedas con el conejo yo me quedo con el lobito-dijo emocionado Mijáil, aunque esto no emociono en nada al pobre lobito

-No puedo creer que yo sea hermano de un par de vergüenzas como ustedes-se quejo Blaze cruzándose de brazos y continuando con su camino

-Pues si te molesta tanto cuando regresemos a casa le dices a nuestros padres y ya-contesto Mijáil un tanto enojado y sacándole a su hermano, para después continuar su camino

-¡Que infantiles!-grito Kiev pasando corriendo a su lado con su nueva mascota en brazos

-¡Infantil tu¡¿Qué no ves que aún eres un enano!-regaño Blaze

-(hablándole al conejo) No les hagas caso, son un tanto raros y fastidiosos pero de eso no pasan-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Caminaron por largo rato y mientras el lobito seguía tratando de escapar del joven peliplateado el pequeño conejo parecía dormir muy placidamente en brazos de su nuevo dueño

-Ya se por que se molesto Blaze-dijo de repente Kiev con una gran sonrisa

-¿A si¿Por qué sabelotodo?-interrogo Blaze

-De seguro se molesto por que no consiguió mascota non-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¡Que¡Ya verás la que te espera enano!-grito furioso el chico para empezar a perseguir a su hermano menor

-Y esto pasa todos los días u.u-susurro Mijáil al ver a sus hermanos correr y siguió caminando muy tranquilamente hasta que un grito de su hermano menor lo hizo correr hasta alcanzar Blaze

-Se que me vas a matar, pero… etto… lo corretee tanto que se cayó en ese hoyo u.u-dijo señalando un gran hoyo en el camino

-¡Te voy a matar!-grito Mijáil –Claro en cuanto saque al enano del hoyo-dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Ne Kiev¿Me escuchas¿Escuchas a tu hermano mayor que tanto te quiere?-interrogo agitando su mano como saludo en el interior del hoyo

-- No creo que te conteste parece un hoyo bastante profundo-

-¡Te voy a matar!-grito de nuevo enojado el peliplateado

-- Pero primero saca al enano-pidió Blaze –_Y para cuando lo saque yo ya estaré muy lejos como para que me alcance --_

-Ni siquiera pienses en correr por que cuando te alcance te haré puré ¬¬-advirtió el hermano mayor y después de dejar a su lobito en el suelo saco de por debajo de su capa una daga y con ella se corto en la palma de la mano y al tocar las primeras gotas de su sangre la tierra, de su espalda surgieron un par de blancas alas (N/A ¿se han fijado que en mis historias nunca faltan las tsubasas non?) que utilizo para entrar al hoyo

En el hoyo

-¿Conejito no te pegaste duro?-preguntaba muy tranquilo Kiev a su pequeño conejito que solo lo miraba asustado

-Hyu-fue lo único que le dijo el conejito

-¡Que bueno!-dijo regalándole una sonrisa de esas que encantarían a cualquiera

-¡Y yo que me preocupo por ti ¬¬!-se quejo Mijáil llegando a su lado

-Lo siento-se disculpo cabizbajo

-¿Te pegaste duro?-le interrogo su hermano

-Nada del otro mundo n.n-contesto sonriendo

-Anda dame la mano que no nos podemos retrasar-ordeno su hermano

El chico tan solo obedeció y pronto estuvo fuera del hoyo, más al llegar el único que estaba ahí era el lobito

-Era de esperarse que el muy idiota huyera corriendo-dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a su lobito que por fin había dejado de resistirse

-¿No lo habra amenazado o si?-interrogo Kiev

-¿Tú que crees?-esa respuesta le basto

-Si, soy tan idiota que pensando en el enano fui en busca de agua por si algo le había pasado-se quejo Blaze llegando

-Entonces te alegrara saber que por esta vez te salvaste de la golpiza n.n-contesto Mijáil

-Como si en realidad alguien como tú pudiese hacerme daño ¬¬-se burlo Blaze

-Entonces crees que no te podría hacer puré ¿no?-dijo el peliplateado

-Exacto, eso mismo aseguro-contesto el pelinegro

Mientras su hermano menor estaba en medio de ambos observándolos pelear una vez más, finalmente suspiro y paso entre ambos como si nada estuviese pasando

-(hablándole al conejo) u.u déjalos cuando se les pase nos alcanzan-dijo Kiev siguiendo su camino

-Hyu-

-Oh, si lo olvidaba-saca de su bolsita de viaje una cajita blanca –Ya sabes cuando sales con un par como ese no olvides todo lo necesario por si se pasan a matar n.n-se sienta en el suelo deja al conejo a su lado y abre la caja llena de vendas y todo tipo de objetos de curación, a lo lejos solo se escucha el pleito entre los otros dos hermanos

Y después de curar la patita del conejo y vendarla sigue su camino, y luego de avanzar un poco se detiene y regresa hasta donde aún se siguen peleando sus hermanos

-¡Ah, claro y después quien tuvo la maravillosa idea de subir esta estupida montaña fui yo¿no Blaze!-gritaba el peliplateado

Se abre la escena y se ve a los tres hermanos subiendo un sendero en una gran, gran montaña…

-¡Claro que no, fue ese bendito enano cirquero que tenemos por hermano!-contesto de igual manera el pelinegro

-¡Ah, pero sin duda la mejor parte de ser parte de esta estupida familia es que te comprometen con una rubia tonta y descerebrada!-grito molesto el peliplateado

-¡Oye de que te quejas, si estamos en la misma situación!-grito de igual manera el pelinegro

-¡Ah, claro pero el único que salio bien librado como siempre fue el enano!-gritaron ambos

-¡BASTA!-grito extremadamente fuerte el menor golpeando fuertemente con su puño cerrado parte de la montaña

Y ante este grito que se escucho hasta el final del universo, los otros dos dejaron de pelearse e incluso se quedaron completamente paralizados y lentamente voltearon a ver su hermano menor que era rodeado por un aura maligna negra y tenía la cabeza baja mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al pobre conejo que temblaba de miedo

-E je, je, je, querido hermanito no te enojes, es más mira ya nos calmamos-dice Mijáil mientras ríe nervioso y medio abraza a Blaze

-Si, mira que bien nos llevamos-abraza a Mijáil mientras ríe nerviosamente

Kiev relaja su semblante, su aura maligna negra desaparece y sonríe de una manera que haría desmayar a cualquiera

-A bueno si es asi sigamos n.n-y sigue caminando como si nada hubiese pasado

-Si ahora se puso asi imagínate como se va a poner cuando conozca a su prometida ¬¬-le dice Blaze al oído a su hermano mayor

-No seas ave del mal agüero, recuerda que la pobre chica no se merece tal susto cuando se lo tope de malas-contesta de la misma manera

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Esta es la parte del fic en la que la autora interactúa con los personajes xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La Autora-(con una copa de vino, literalmente) No se desesperen verán que se va a poner muy feliz cuando la conozca non-

Los chicos-¿¬¬ y tu como sabes eso?-

La Autora-¬¬ por que soy la autora (mueve en círculos su copa de vino)

Los chicos-n.n a bueno ¿asi quien no?-

Desaparece la autora

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Aquí termina la parte del fic en la que la autora interactúa con los personajes xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los chicos siguen caminando tras su hermano menor, más una flecha pasa rozando el brazo del hermano mayor y casi le da al menor

-¿o-o Qué demonios fue eso?-interroga el pelinegro

-Ya me lo esperaba, después de ese gritito de Kiev era obvio que los ambiciosos esos que vienen atrás se dieran cuenta de que estamos aquí ¬¬-dice Mijáil mientras mira la parte de su capa rasgada

-Perdón u.u-se disculpa Kiev –Pero lo mejor será correr antes de que nos alcancen-

Y es asi como los tres chicos corren con todas sus fuerzas huyendo de sus agresores… y en la noche en su pequeño campamento

-Auchi, me duele todo después de tanto correr-dice Kiev para después tirarse sobre su bolsa para dormir

-Igualmente-dicen los otros dos imitándolo

-Lo bueno es que en un par de días llegaremos a la guarida de ese trío de locos y terminaremos la misión-dice Blaze mientras mira las estrellas en el cielo

-Espero podamos lograrlo-contesta Mijáil mirando tambien las estrellas, mientras Syaoran el lobito lo mira fijamente

-No creo que mis poderes sean suficientes como para lograr tal cosa-dice Kiev mientras juega con el conejito y este lo mira triste

-Oye no seas asi, es obvio que lo lograrás, después de todo eres un Avalón y los Avalón nunca se rinden-dice Mijáil con una gran sonrisa

-Y si no puedes estamos nosotros para ayudarte-apoya Blaze

-Asi es, ademas piensa en que mientras más pronto termines más pronto conocerás a tu Ying Fa n-n-le dijo su hermano mayor con una sonrisa ciertamente picara

-¡Ya callate y duérmete!-regaño Kiev con las mejillas totalmente rojas y un tanto apenado para después darse le vuelta y taparse la cara

-Ja, ja, ja, todavía ni la conoces y ya te pusiste colorado-se burlo su hermano Blaze

-(Tapándose los oídos con ambas manos) No los escucho, no los escucho-decía el chico aún más rojo

Y dos días más tarde los chicos por fin llegaron a su destino una gran casa de apariencia antigua y sombría en la parte alta de la montaña

-¿Qué clase de personas viven en un lugar tan feo como este?-interroga Mijáil

-No se, tal vez un trío de magos locos que solo causan problemas ¬¬-contesta Blaze

-Mejor acabemos de una vez antes de que todos esos ambiciosos lleguen-regaña Kiev

-No, no, no, eso lo dices por que ya quieres regresarte y asi conocer a tu Ying Fa n.n-Mijáil con sonrisa picara

-Uh, si muy cierto querido hermano, el enano se muere por conocer a su prometida-Blaze sonriendo de la misma manera

-¡Ya déjenme en paz u/u!-se queja Kiev mientras empuja la puerta de la casa y entra seguido por sus hermanos que lo único que hacen es reírse de el por lo bajo, más una gran esfera de energía los ataca y antes de alcanzarlos Kiev hace con su magia un escudo

-Eres rápido hermanito-felicita Blaze

-Gracias- contesta Kiev con una gran sonrisa y lamiendo la sangre de su mano (N/A wa, este chico si que me agrada ¬)

-No me esperaba tan bonito recibimiento pero ya que-dice Mijáil con una gran sonrisa

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?-interroga saliendo de entre las sombras una persona cubierta por una capa roja

-Respondan antes que mi paciencia se acabe-ordena otra persona esta lleva una capa azul

-De seguro vienen por lo mismo que vienen los demas-dice en tono serio una persona cubierta por una capa amarilla

-Nosotros somos los Hermanos Avalón-contesta Mijáil bajando a su lobito y sacando de por debajo de su capa su daga

-Y les aseguramos que nuestra paciencia es aún más pequeña que la suya-dice Blaze sacando de igual manera su daga

-Y no hemos venido por lo mismo que vienen los demas, hemos venido a destruir aquello que los demas tanto ambicionan-dice Kiev bajando a su conejito y poniendo semblante serio, mientras el conejito se acerca al lobo

-¿Te has dado cuenta de su actitud verdad/-interroga el conejito más en realidad solo se escuchan unos pequeños "Hyu, Hyu…"

-Ese chico es bastante extraño, por momentos me recuerda a mi y en otros se comporta como tu, y lo peor es su aspecto-contesta el lobito más en realidad solo se escuchan pequeños aullidos

-/Aunque en realidad siento como que algo ademas de todo eso no anda bien con el/-

-Si, es verdad es como si en realidad estuviese todo el tiempo en otro sitio-

-Asi es, como ha dicho mi hermanito a lo único que hemos venido es a destruir aquellas tres espadas-dice Mijáil muy decidido

-¿Y quien dice que lo permitiremos?-interroga molesto el de capa azul

-No importa si lo permiten o no, de esa manera acabaran las disputas en todo el mundo-contesta muy serio Blaze

-¿Y como estan seguros de ello?-interroga el de rojo

-La única razón por la cual tanto magos, como humanos y chamanes se encuentran peleando es por esas espadas-contesta Kiev

-Ya veo, entonces ni hablar es mejor que asi sea, de todas maneras aunque nosotros tambien lo hemos intentado, no lo logramos, y la verdad es que no creo que tres jovencitos como ustedes puedan lograr tal hazaña-dijo tranquilamente el de amarillo

Y dicho esto los tres encapuchados guiaron a los chicos y a sus mascotas a la parte trasera de la casa

-Helas ahí-dijo el de amarillo señalando a las tres espadas, la de plata, la de bronce y la de oro en medio de ambas clavadas en la rocosa superficie de la montaña

-Ni hablar habra que empezar y acabar de una vez-aconseja el mayor de los hermanos con una gran sonrisa

-Esto va a ser muy divertido-Dice Blaze con una gran extraña e irónica sonrisa (N/A de esas estilo Ren Tao, n/n Ren)

-¡Ying Fa allá voy!-dice Kiev con el puño en alto y una gran sonrisa

-¬¬ Ejem-sus hermanos

-(baja su mano y su cara queda totalmente roja mientras juguetea con sus dedos) n/n je, je, je, je,-ríe nerviosamente

-/¬¬ esa es la misma actitud que pones cuando estas con tu Kinomoto/- (N/A ya saben solo se escucha "Hyu, Hyu…" y en el caso del otro aulliditos)

-¬/¬ eso no es cierto-

Y asi pasan las horas y los chicos estan completamente agotados y sin tener éxito alguno después de utilizar casi todas sus energías tratando de destruir a las tres espadas

-Jóvenes les advertimos que eso sería algo imposible-dice el hombre de la capa amarilla

-¡Si nosotros los magos del clan Avalón no podemos hacerlo nadie podrá!-gritaron los tres mientras se acercaban a las espadas totalmente agitados

-Esto esta resultando más difícil de lo que creí-se quejo Mijáil mientras respiraba agitadamente

-Ya no te quejes tanto y piensa en algo para acabar rápido-regaña Blaze igualmente agitado

Más en ese momento ninguno de los dos advirtió el hecho de que su hermano menor estaba a punto de llegar a su límite y peor aún de perder el conocimiento, el chico simplemente se estaba dejando caer al suelo más en el ultimo momento se sostuvo con su mano derecha a la espada frente a el y quedo de rodillas en el suelo respirando agitadamente, fue en ese momento que un gran resplandor se desprendió de la espada que sostenía y esta desapareció de la vista de todos, en ese momento la sensación de perder el conocimiento desapareció de el y más bien se sintió extraño en ese lugar, tenía la mirada fija en quien sabe donde y antes de caer finalmente al suelo sus hermanos lo sostuvieron un tanto alarmados

-¿Qué rayos hiciste enano?-interrogo sobresaltado Blaze

-Si, es que… ¿Cómo lo lograste¿Enano di algo?-decía Mijáil algo exasperado mientras sacudía al chico tratando asi de regresarlo a este mundo

-No… no lo sé-dijo finalmente el chico saliendo por fin de su trance

-¿Pero es que… que hiciste… ya no esta?-interrogo Blaze sacudiéndolo un poco

-Me siento extraño…-fue lo unico que contesto el chico en ese momento abrió su mano derecha en la que momentos antes estaba la empuñadura de una espada y en la que ahora en lugar de dicho objeto únicamente había un medallón de oro en forma de un trueno con las alas de un dragón algo manchado por la sangre del chico

-¿Qué le hiciste?-interrogo sorprendido su hermano mayor

-¿Es que acaso nuestra sangre es la solución a este problema?-interrogaba pensativo Blaze

Y sin preguntárselo una vez más, tomo con su mano derecha la espada de plata, esta emitió un resplandor azul y pronto en el lugar que se encontraba ahora solo estaba un medallón de plata con la forma de un copo de nieve y las alas de un dragón igualmente manchado por su sangre (N/A se que debí aclararlo antes pero no encontre como incluirlo, la cosa es que los magos de la familia Avalón siempre se cortan en su mano derecha u.u perdón por no decirlo antes)

-Lo es-se contesto asi mismo mirando el medallón en su mano

-Entonces no me queda de otra más que terminar con esto de una vez-dijo finalmente Mijáil dejando a su hermano menor sentado y algo aturdido en el suelo.

Tomo la empuñadura de la espada de bronce y luego de un gran resplandor esta ya no existía más, en su lugar estaba un medallón de bronce con la forma de una flama y las alas de un dragón

-¿Y es que unos jóvenes magos no iban a lograr tal hazaña no?-interrogo Blaze con una muy irónica sonrisa a los tres magos

-Esta vez admito haberme equivocado-hablo finalmente el de capa amarilla haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante los jóvenes

-Y es que después de tal hazaña han de estar muy cansados-advirtió el de rojo bajándose la capucha de su capa dejando ver a un hombre no muy mayor de cabellos negros ojos cafés y semblante alegre

-¿Usted que cree ¬¬?-interrogo Mijáil cruzándose de brazos

-Creo que no eres más que un joven con demasiada energía-contesto el de azul mientras se bajaba su capucha dejando ver a un hombre como de la misma edad que el de rojo de cabellos rubios y ojos color violeta con semblante serio

-Será mejor que descanses un poco- sugirió el de amarillo, este era un hombre de cabello azul oscuro ojos verdes y semblante amable, al chico que se encontraba totalmente aturdido en el suelo

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Se que lo que voy a hacer esta mal pero no me queda otra opción… no deseo quedarme con la duda y mucho menos lleno de curiosidad-se decía asi mismo Takato, estando encerrado en su habitación recostado en la cama y mirando el techo –Y si no funciona al menos lo habré intentado y estaré ya más tranquilo-continuó –Pero si esto funciona sabré cosas que otros nunca sabrán y que podré utilizar en determinado momento… lo que tenga que pasar pasará-concluyó para finalmente beberse por completo el contenido de un pequeño frasco

Al principio sintió una sensación de vació luego calor y luego frío, finalmente sintio su corazón latir agitadamente y sin poder hacer más perdió el conocimiento dejando caer el pequeño frasco al suelo y este se rompió en pequeños fragmentos de cristal

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-¿Entonces nos permitirán quedarnos con estas cosas?-interrogo Mijáil a los tres hombres frente a él

-Por supuesto, ustedes han sellado aquello que nosotros creamos en un momento de ambición y mejor aún lo han hecho sin pedir nada acambio y por voluntad propia-repuso el hombre de la capa roja

-De ahora en adelante deberán cuidar de ellas como si fueran un tesoro muy valioso en sus vidas esa será su nueva tarea-dijo el de la capa amarilla

-Pierda cuidado por eso no hay ningun problema-contesto un sonriente Kiev (N/J por fin volvio al mundo real nOn)

-Si claro, vas a cuidar de esa cosa tanto o más que a tu Ying Fa ¬-¬-sonrisa pícara acompañada de risas burlonas por parte Blaze

-¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz!-grito apenado y con la cara totalmente roja

Al verlo todos los presentes simplemente se rieron causando que el chico se avergonzara aún más… un rato más tarde…

-Mejor partir de una vez o sino se nos hará más tarde y el viaje es largo-repuso Mijáil tomando sus cosas, entre ellas a su pequeño lobo –Mejor irnos ya Li-concluyo con una sonrisa

Ante esto el pequeño lobo se quedo paralizado ¿Acaso aquel joven sabía que el no era un lobo sino una persona? Y peor aún ¿Sabía exactamente que persona era?

-¿Qué te pasa Li? Pensé que te gustaría el nombre-dijo extrañado el chico… menos mal… solo le estaba poniendo un nombre y no era que supiera que el era un mago y no un lobo

Un rato más tarde los tres chicos se encontraban despidiéndose con las manos de aquellos tres magos…

-Espero les vaya bien en su viaje-dijo despidiéndose el de capa amarilla

Los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza e iniciaron su camino de regreso

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Al parecer si lo logré-decía emocionado Takato viéndose a si mismo en el cuerpo de una lechuza blanca con manchas negras que surcaba con emoción los cielos, hasta que una flecha hirió una de sus alas y comenzo a caer en picada (N/A se acabo la emoción ¬-¬)

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Menudo viaje el nuestro-decía Mijáil

-Ni que lo recuerdes, de seguro al regresar nuestra querida madre estará esperándonos con los brazos abiertos-dijo en tono de sarcasmo mientras extendía los brazos como si imitase a su ya mencionada madre, en ese momento cayó sobre ellas una lechuza blanca con manchas negras y una flecha atravesándole un ala –Genial, he conseguido la cena-dijo mirando al animal y con una sonrisa un tanto burlona

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en comerte a un animalito asi?-regaño Kiev mirándolo penetrantemente

-Ay ok, ok, me la quedo la curo y ya¿Te parece?-dijo evitando la mirada de su hermano menor

-Perfecto n.n-respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha -¿Verdad Kuroiusa?-interrogo mirando a su conejita, esta le miraba extrañada –Lo siento, fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrio-se disculpo el chico (N/A lo mismo digo nOn)

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que iniciaron su viaje de regreso, todo parecía tranquilo, excepto por los pleitos entre los hermanos mayores, y por el hecho de que pese a su carácter el frío Blaze había logrado encariñarse con su lechuza, en cuanto Mijáil, este trataba inútilmente que Li obedeciera algo de lo que el le pedía y finalmente Kiev, que al parecer se encontraba ausente, refugiado en sus propios pensamientos, aunque Kuroiusa se la pasaba tratando de regresarlo a la realidad y otras veces simplemente se dedicaba a mirarlo después de todo ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si no podía hablarle ni mucho menos descifrar lo que la mirada del chico decía.

Y asi seguían hasta que su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un grupo de humanos bien armados y dispuestos a atacarlos, y siendo lo suficientemente hábiles lograron escapar ilesos o al menos eso creían, ya iban bastante lejos de sus atacantes cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo le faltaba al grupo

-¡Se me cayó!-grito Kiev desesperado mientras corría

-¿Cómo que se te cayó?-interrogo su hermano mayor corriendo delante suyo

-¿Cómo pudiste permitir eso¿Qué no te das cuenta del trabajo que nos costo sellarlas?-interrogo Blaze refiriéndose a las espadas

-No, no eso…-contesto Kiev aún corriendo

-¿Y entonces que?-pregunto Blaze perdiendo su poca paciencia

-¡Kuroiusa¡Se me cayó mi Kuroiusa!-decía desesperado y con cara de cachorro a medio morir

-Es solo un tonto conejo, es más si quieres cuando lleguemos a casa te consigo otro-contesto ya más tranquilo su hermano mayor

-¡De ninguna manera¡Voy por ella!-dijo un muy decidido Kiev ahora corriendo en la dirección de la batalla

-¡Kiev espera!-grito su hermano mayor

Aunque le costo algo de trabajo meterse en la batalla y después de esquivar a todo aquel que quiso atentar contra su vida por fin ayo a su conejita en medio de todo y un tanto asustada, se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo en brazos

-Menos mal que estas bien, Kuroiusa-dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa

-Hyu, hyu, hyu,-llamaba insistentemente

-¿Qué te pasa?-interrogo desconcertado más luego sintio una extraña sensación de calosfríos y que su costado izquierdo ardía y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y huyo a prisa del lugar dando uno que otro tropiezo y sin saber por que

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ya no ser perseguido y sentirse cerca de las presencias de sus hermanos, se detuvo y se apoyo en la primera roca firme que encontró

-Vaya si que corrí-dijo en un suspiro y resbalándose por la roca hasta quedar sentado en el suelo

-Hyu-chillo la conejita mientras lo miraba preocupada

-No es nada, solo es un rasguño-contesto mientras miraba su capa rasgada y fue asi como noto que estaba más que rasgada, aquel ataque había logrado herirlo y ciertamente se encontraba perturbado por ese hecho y más aún pues la herida parecía profunda –No es nada serio… tranquilo Kiev… no te vas a morir por una cosa simple ¿o si?-se decía asi mismo y un tanto aturdido –No, no, no digas tonterías Kiev Avalón, tu como siempre vas a salir bien librado-se decía asi mismo mientras sacaba su cajita blanca y empezaba una tarea que ni el mismo pensaba tener que hacer alguna vez, la tarea de curarse a si mismo, y según sus neuronas eso era algo nuevo, demasiado nuevo de hecho era algo jamás visto, después de todo el era siempre el enfermero personal de Mijáil y Blaze Avalón, no de Kiev "el nunca tocado" Avalón, eso si que era algo increíble.

Como sea después de ser su enfermero personal y de sentir como su mascota lo miraba con preocupación por un rato, reemplazo su capa rasgada y con la evidencia de lo sucedido por una limpia y de color verde oscuro y asi finalmente después de un rato alcanzar a sus hermanos

-Vaya hasta que apareces ¬¬-regaño Blaze

-Lo siento, pero es que ustedes son muy rápidos-se disculpo cabizbajo

-No, aquí el problema es que eres demasiado lento-regaño de nuevo el joven pelinegro

-¡Ya callate Blaze!-regaño ahora Mijáil

-¡Tu no eres nadie para callarme!-reprocho el chico

-¡Soy tu hermano, y para colmo el mayor, asi que puedo callarte cuando guste!-se defendió el joven peliplateado

E iban a comenzar una nueva pelea más un profundo suspiro de desaliento por parte de su hermano menor lo distrajo

-¿Te pasa algo?-le interrogo su hermano mayor mirándolo fijamente

-Anda contesta, que el silencio aqui no es respuesta-dijo Blaze mirándolo de la misma manera

-No, nada-contesto sin mucho animo y mirando hacía otra dirección que no fuera habitada por sus hermanos –_Pues si, ni modo que le conteste a Mijáil "el más preocupon y sobreprotector" Avalón y a Blaze "soy mejor que cualquiera y tu no eres más que un enano debilucho" Avalón, que un humano loco me ataco con un arma y no la estoy pasando nada bien-_pensó el chico

-¿Por qué el cambio de capa entonces?-interrogo con una ceja arqueada su hermano mayor

-Es que pensé "que tal si al llegar, Ying Fa ya me esta esperando" no puedo verme todo malviajado frente a mi prometida-mintió

-Uh, el enano quiere causar buena impresión-se burlo Blaze dándole pequeños codazos y sin notar su mueca de dolor ante ese acto

-Mejor sigamos-dijo alejándose de su hermano –Es más les sugiero algo, para no ser atacados por sorpresa de nuevo, que Mijáil vigile al frente y yo vigilo atrás-sugirió el chico

-Vaya hasta que dices algo inteligente-contesto Blaze

-Blaze ¬¬-gruño su hermano mayor

De esa manera los hermanos continuaron su viaje y cada día que pasaba el menor se notaba más desanimado mientras los otros dos simplemente se la pasaban discutiendo o quejándose…

-Te juro un día de estos seré capaz de huir con la chica que se encarga de la seguridad del castillo, a quedarme y casarme con esa rubia tonta que tengo por prometida-aseguraba Mijáil

-¿Pero como¿Es que acaso alguna vez has cruzado palabra con ella?-interrogo su hermano el pelinegro

-No, siempre se la pasa corriendo de un lado a otro, y ademas de seguro y es más interesante que mi prometida asi que no me importaría hacer tal cosa-decía muy seguro el joven peliplateado

-En cambio yo, solamente he visto a la mía una vez, el día que se supone debía conocerla, la vi en la sala y simplemente me negué a hablar con ella, diciendo que con verla era suficiente como para odiar más el compromiso-aseguro Blaze pasando sus manos entrelazadas por detrás de su cuello y estirándose un poco

-Esa es la historia de tu vida-dijo en un suspiro Mijáil

-En cambio el enano tuvo suerte, después de todo le consiguieron una chica linda tímida y tranquila-dijo Blaze mirando de reojo a su hermano menor mientras este parecía más ausente que cualquier otro día de su vida

Al final del día montaron su campamento y se dispusieron a descansar, pasadas las horas ambos hermanos mayores dormían mientras el menor una vez más le hacía de su propio enfermero, notando que no había mejorado en nada y que más bien cada día se sentía peor que el anterior, finalmente cumplida su tarea se dispuso a dormir más se topo con la mirada fija de su Kuroiusa

-No me veas asi Kuroiusa-pidió –En este momento del viaje ya no tiene sentido decirles, además ya me resigné, si llego a casa, conoceré a mi prometida y moriré en paz- continuó –En cambio tú aún tienes tiempo, ni siquiera deberías estar en este lugar, esta no es tu época y lo sabes, sin embargo estas aquí al igual que Li y Kohaku, ninguno tenía que llegar hasta aca, bastaba con invocar a algun fantasma y listo, respuestas instantáneas, de esta manera lo único que han conseguido es formar un vínculo con personas a las que pronto ya no verán más-dijo para después suspirar –Kuroiusa, tú y Li se han dado cuenta de algo muy peculiar al verme, aunque aún no te pienso revelar ese secreto, asi que ahora duérmete y ya no me mires más de esa manera-concluyo acomodándose para dormir dejando a un totalmente sorprendido conejito (N/A Kohaku, nombre que Blaze le puso a su lechuza n.n)

Y asi después de una noche más fuera de casa a la mañana siguiente los chicos comenzaron la que sería su ultima semana de viaje ya solo estaban a una semana de casa y las cosas entre los viajeros continuaban de la misma manera, los días aunque les parecían eternos pasaban rápido y pronto estuvieron a tan solo una noche de casa al día siguiente caminarían cosa de medió día y al fin podrían ver la gran muralla de el antiguo castillo en el que vivían

-Esta noche será la ultima fuera de casa-decía Mijáil mirando las estrellas

-La ultima sin mamá persiguiéndonos por ahí y pidiendo que aceptemos nuestros compromisos-decía Blaze tambien mirando las estrellas

-La última de mi vida-dijo Kiev dando un muy hondo suspiro

-¿Cómo?-interrogo su hermano mayor

-No nada, tonterías mías-se excuso el chico

Y por fin el octavo día de la última semana de su viaje al fin había llegado y después de medió día de viaje fueron recibidos finalmente con las puertas abiertas y al entrar a casa se toparon con su muy querida madre que paso casi volando entre ambos jóvenes para llegar hasta su hijo menor y comenzar a inspeccionar cada detalle del chico

-Te ves mas delgado ¿No comiste bien¿Te enfermaste¿Te trataron mal ese par de vagos?-decía su madre inspeccionándolo

-Yo…yo estoy bien…ma…-dijo después de suspirar hondamente

-Si madre nosotros tambien te extrañamos-interrumpió Blaze en tono de sarcasmo

-Yo nunca dije que los extrañe, y eso va para ambos ¬¬-contesto la madre de los chicos

-Voy a prepararme otra bolsa de viaje-dijo Mijáil comenzando a subir las escaleras principales del castillo

-¿Crees que la chica que cuida la seguridad tenga una hermana?-interrogo Blaze

-No se¿Por qué no le preguntas?-sugirió Mijáil

-Buena idea-contesto Blaze

-Lo olvidaba, sus prometidas llegaron ayer por la noche, las de ambos ¬¬-los interrumpió su madre

-Hermano por favor dile a esa rubia tonta que durante el viaje me morí y te fue imposible traer hasta aca mi cuerpo-pidió Mijáil a su hermano Blaze al llegar al final de las escaleras

-Será un placer, hermano-contesto Blaze llegando a su lado

Y asi ambos hermanos se dirigieron a sus respectivas alcobas con la ya muy plena decisión de huir esa noche con la chica encargada de la seguridad del castillo y con su hermana, si es que la tenía, mientras su hermano menor trataba de escapar del análisis de su madre

-Ma… estoy perfectamente igual que antes… ya dejame por fa…-pedía mientras trataba de safarse una vez más del análisis

-Bien, bien, si es asi ve a alistarte por que tu prometida no tardara en llegar nOn-contesto muy complacida su madre para empujarlo hacia las escaleras

El chico simplemente suspiro y se fue rumbo a su alcoba… en su alcoba, después de tirar por ahí su bolsa de viaje fue a tirarse sobre su cama completamente exhausto, mientras Kuroiusa no lo dejaba de mirar

-Deja de verme asi-ordeno, nada –Kuroiusa, basta, ya se que fue una decisión un tanto estupida de mi parte pero… la verdad lo hice por que ya me aburrí, cada día de mi vida es igual al anterior, mis hermanos como siempre discutiendo o quejándose, mi madre que no me deja de tratar como si fuese un niño pequeño, tengo 14 años y pareciera que ella no se da cuenta y mi padre… mi padre y sus asuntos que nunca termina por lo cual solo lo veo en muy contadas ocasiones y… y ahora un tonto compromiso, debí haberme negado, pero claro como soy un muy buen hijo lo acepte sin chistar y me invente el viaje en el que te conocí, ni siquiera era mi obligación acabar con esas espadas, pero… era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar aunque fuese tan solo por un rato y… y ahora estoy aquí, con una nueva decisión, conoceré a Ying Fa y después que me lleven de una vez a la cripta de la familia… y listo vida vivida y se habrá acabado antes de que la noche llegue-

-Hyu òó-

-Ya Kuroiusa no seas-pidio trepándola a la cama –Tu y Li son bastante especiales, es por eso que he decidido utilizar mi magia para hacerte un obsequio y claro para sacarlos de aquí, bien llegaste hasta aca, pero no sabes como volver eso es logico-decía el chico mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota –Kuroiusa tu y Li… tu y Li… sus almas son totalmente distintas, pero juntas forman una en común una idéntica a la mía, es por eso que les parezco extraño y sobretodo es por eso que me parezco a ambos, tu por ejemplo tienes mi lado amable y "tierno" como lo llama mi madre, aunque por lo general lo ocultas y Li… pues Li posee el lado serio, y esa manera tan intensa de mirar, ese es el secreto conmigo… aunque te advierto, aunque sus almas juntas formen una idéntica a la mía, sus destinos estan completamente separados creo que eso ya lo sabes, el destino de Li es estar con otra persona y pues asi debe ser-concluyo el chico mientras dejaba a su mascota en la cama y se levantaba para después acercarse a su armario

-Hyu, _la verdad es que no deseo irme, me gustaría quedarme aquí a su lado para siempre, esa sería una forma de escapar de mi propia realidad, no quiero volver y encontrarme con los mismos problemas de siempre, sería mejor si me quedase aquí, a su lado, el es tan… tan…si tan solo pudiese tomar mi forma humana aquí, todo sería distinto-_

-¿Cuál te gusta más la negra o la verde?-interrogo el chico sacando al conejo de sus pensamientos y enseñándole dos prendas de vestir una era una camisa de mangas negra y la otra era una camisa igual a la negra solo que de color verde oscuro

-Hyu-

-Interpretare eso como la verde n.n-dijo con una sonrisa –Sabes, me admiro mucho, después de todo en un rato ya no estaré más en este mundo y aún asi estoy como si nada fuese a pasar-concluyo con una muy relajada sonrisa

-Hyu, hyu-

-Mejor ve con Li y Kohaku, me tengo que arreglar y no te dejare verme ¬¬-dijo sacando de la habitación a su mascota y cerrando la puerta

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Y en la alcoba de Mijáil Avalón…

-¿Escuchaste?-interrogo Blaze entrando a la alcoba de su hermano y cerrando la puerta

-¿Qué?-interrogo su hermano un tanto desconcertado mientras preparaba su bolsa de viaje para su huída

-La prometida del enano esta en la sala esperando-contesto con una muy picara sonrisa

-¿Espiamos?-interrogo su hermano mayor

-No hace falta preguntar-contesto sonriendo muy picaramente

Acordado esto ambos hermanos salieron casi disparados a espiar a su hermano menor en su primer encuentro con su prometida

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Mientras tanto su hermano menor se encontraba bajando lentamente las escaleras, con rumbo hacía la sala

-Tengo que verme bien a la hora de morirme-se decía asi mismo mientras se miraba en un gran espejo colocado en el pasillo por el que ahora se encontraba caminando y es que el chico en realidad se veía bastante bien, con una camisa de mangas verde oscuro un pantalón negro zapatos del mismo color y un cinturón negro de lado con la hebilla de plata en el cual aún lado se encontraba en su estuche la daga del chico, y de su cuello colgaba el medallón de trueno que se había conseguido en su viaje, de pronto se sintió un tanto mareado y se apoyo en la pared –Aguanta Kiev, aguanta tan solo un poco más y podrás irte al otro mundo-se dijo asi mismo siguiendo su camino (N/A la camisa la lleva por fuera nOn)

Mientras tanto en la sala, Kuroiusa miraba con rencor a la chica que se encontraba sentada en un gran sofá y con la cara un tanto triste, parecía que a esa chica tampoco le agradaba la idea de estar comprometida y menos con alguien a quien nunca en su vida había visto y más que triste se sentía nerviosa pues ya se había dado cuenta de que un par de jóvenes la espiaban y de que un pequeño conejo la miraba no muy alegremente

-Buenas tardes-alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos en aquel gran salón

En el marco de la entrada al salón se encontraba Kiev Avalón totalmente cabizbajo evitando asi mirar a la chica

-Bu-Buenas tardes-tartamudeo ella para luego sorprenderse al escuchar como el chico al cual estaba evitando mirar suspiraba

Y el al escucharla tartamudear por fin se atrevió a mirarla, ella era… poseía unos largos cabellos castaños dorados y un par de ojos color esmeralda, su piel era casi tan blanca como la nieve y su rostro mostraba una profunda inocencia, aunque más que nada el chico no podía dejar de mirar sus labios perfectamente delineados y de un color rosa tierno que invitaban a probarlos, llevaba un vestido blanco de seda un poco escotado y con unas pequeñas mangas y en su delgada cintura un listón de color rosa idéntico al que llevaba en su cabello y finalmente un par de zapatillas blancas, al chico le parecía un sueño más que un sueño

-¿Ya me morí y esto es el paraíso no?-dijo sin pensar y con las mejillas de un intenso color carmín, la chica al escuchar el comentario no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo -¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé?-ante esta pregunta lo único que provoco fue que la chica riera aún más –Rayos¿Por qué a mi?-dijo finalmente llevando ambas manos a su cara finalmente tosió un poco y puso cara de cómo si nada hubiese pasado

-Etto… Soy Ying Fa Li-se presento ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Kiev Avalón-contesto el casi en un susurro -¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?-interrogo mientras miraba de reojo a sus dos mal escondidos hermanos

-Yo…-trataba de contestar ella, aunque en realidad estaba demasiado nerviosa

-Me parece que hoy habrá una muy hermosa puesta de sol-comento el con un tono de voz bastante tranquilo y como todo un caballero se acerco a su prometida y con una pequeña reverencia le ofrecio la mano, la chica pese a que estaba demasiado nerviosa acepto la invitación y permitió que el la guiara al jardín del castillo

Y ya en el jardín ambos se sentaron en una amplia banca a esperar la puesta de sol, y es que algo que debían admitir es que ambos estaban nerviosos más el lo sabía disimular muy bien en comparación con ella, por un momento hubo un gran silencio y finalmente el fue el primero en hablar

-No eres como te había imaginado-dijo el mirando hacia el frente

-¿A si?-interrogo ella timidamente

-Durante mi viaje me la pase tratando de imaginar como serías y la verdad por la mente me pasaron muchas chicas incluso las prometidas de mis hermanos, pero tú resultaste ser distinta a todas ellas-explico tranquilo y mirando al horizonte

-Ya veo-dijo ella casi en un susurro que denotaba tristeza

-Resultaste ser más de lo que yo me había imaginado-dijo con una sonrisa bastante tranquila y sincera

¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Acaso estaba haciéndole una confesión de amor a una chica a la cual era la primera vez que veía? Si, eso era precisamente lo que hacía, el ya lo sabía, se había enamorado de ella desde el día en que escucho su nombre por primera vez y comenzo a imaginar como sería, pero ¿Y ella¿Qué pensaría ella de el? Ante estas dos cuestiones se vió obligado a tomar aquella decisión de la cual ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Aquel comentario hizo que el corazón de aquella tímida chica comenzara a latir velozmente y que sintiera como el calor subía a sus mejillas, si ella tambien se había enamorado de el sin siquiera haberlo visto aunque fuese una sola vez, se había enamorado de su nombre y eso era lo que la hacía sentirse triste y es que ¿Cómo podría enamorarse de un nombre¿Y si el no era como ella se lo imaginaba? Esa era la razón de su tristeza.

En ese momento ella decidio dejar de apretar sus manos con fuerza en su regazo y las coloco a sus costados más al hacerlo una de ellas se encontró con una del chico a su lado, por un momento ambos miraron sus manos más luego ella retiro la suya

-Lo-lo siento-se disculpo ella

-No tienes porque disculparte, después de todo eres mi prometida-contesto el muy tranquilo como respuesta ella tan solo suspiro –Yo ya te he dicho lo que pienso ¿Qué me dirás tu?-

-Te diré que después de esto pensarás que soy una tonta por que…-el no la dejo terminar

-¿Por que te enamoraste de un nombre? De igual forma que lo hice yo -termino el mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa

En ese momento ambos se miraron intensamente, comenzaba la puesta de sol en el horizonte pero en ese momento ellos tan solo se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, sus miradas lo decían todo y lentamente se acercaron el uno al otro, en ese momento al contrario de ella el sentía su corazón latir cada vez más lento su vida estaba llegando a su fin y en ese momento se maldijo por haber tomado tan torpe decisión asi que tan solo decidio ignorar ese hecho y concentrarse en lo que su débil y cansado corazón ordenaba en ese momento.

La distancia entre ellos pronto fue casi inexistente y finalmente dejándose llevar por el momento ambos buscaron los labios del otro, al principio se besaron lentamente más poco a poco fueron acercándose más el uno al otro y es que en esos momentos el podía sentir la suavidad de las mejillas de ella entre sus dedos y es que si antes se había enamorado de su nombre ahora se había enamorado profundamente de sus labios, pero aquello tenía que terminar, su tiempo se estaba acabando y no creía aguantar más pero quería hacerlo, quería continuar besándola pero si seguía, cuando se fuese la asustaría y eso sería algo que el nunca se perdonaría.

En cambio ella se encontraba sintiendo algo que nunca pensó llegar a sentir, la piel de el en su rostro era fría y suave y sus labios eran tersos y aún más suaves que su piel y es que si seguía de esa manera no sabía hasta donde podía llegar con el en ese momento sin duda alguna era la primera vez que alguien la besaba y siendo el, el primero en hacerlo se sentía enteramente feliz, y en ese momento sus pensamientos estaban muy de acuerdo a los de el, si se había enamorado de su solo nombre ahora lo estaba de su piel y de sus labios.

Aquella felicidad estaba por acabar, y es que en ese momento sentía que su vida se le estaba escapando en ese beso y no quería que fuese de ese modo, una punzada en el corazón le hizo saber que el momento estaba llegando, en ese momento el beso se hizo más intenso y finalmente el se decidió a romperlo

-No eres ninguna tonta, y espero después de esto me disculpes por lo que te voy a decir, me enamore de tu nombre, de tus ojos, de tu piel y de tus labios y ahora me enamoro y envidio tu vida-estaba hecho, lo había dicho todo y finalmente se dejo caer suavemente sobre ella mientras su vida se le escapaba sin que pudiese detenerla, había cumplido sus amenazas, bien lo había dicho,

"Conocería a su prometida y de ahí que se lo llevasen a la cripta familiar" si hubiese tenido tiempo de arrepentirse aún más lo habría hecho sin dudar pero no lo tuvo.

Y es que ella estaba aterrorizada en ese momento, mientras Li el pequeño lobo la había visto y confundido con su ser más querido en cuanto a Kuroiusa esta había visto como el chico con el que tanto se había encariñado dejaba su vida escapar y en ese preciso momento ambas mascotas comenzaron a correr con dirección al jardín más pronto se vieron en un oscuro pasillo sin final aparente y del cual no podían escapar.

**Fin del capitulo XII**

**TTOTT bua, el capitulo más largo que he hecho en toda mi corta carrera, fue, fue hermoso, y no lo puedo negar es que¿Quién no diría que fue sencillamente hermoso? Espero no se hayan inquietado por lo largo que estuvo el capi, pero es que no lo podía dejar a medias, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi, se los juro estoy mordiendo mi trapito de tanto llorar, es que ese niño, es sencillamente hermoso y fue gracias al vino que llego a ustedes.**

**Solo espero continúen votando, la votación se cerrará en el antepenúltimo capitulo, sigan leyendo votando y dejando sus reviews TTOTT mientras yo sigo llorando aquí por mi querido Kiev **

**Siguiente capitulo:**

"**_CORRIGIENDO ERRORES"_ **

**Eternos agradecimientos a: LAS HERMANAS CELESU, SENSEI (MARISAKI), MUFFIN, HIMEKO-CHAN Y A SAKURALE que no me dejo review pero esta vez espero que si lo haga**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y ojala y les haya gustado el capi TTOTT que hasta hayan llorado con el final igual que yo. **


	13. Corrigiendo errores

**¿Qué creen? ya volví a esto de redactar el fic, después de varios días de llorar por mi querido Kiev y de dejar un rato descansar a mi chetito**

**Cheto de Hanna: chales esta niña ya me tiene harto solo cuando veo ya chan escribio tres capitulos en un día y lo peor es que no solo de una de sus chan historias solo cuando veo ya escribió en su ixla fic de Shaman King ¬¬ que por cierto nadie lee…**

**Hanna: ¬¬ oye cheto para tu información que no me dejen reviews o no muchos no quiere decir que nadie lo lea**

**Cheto de Hanna: ¬¬ y ni hablar de su Master Revolution ¿Qué es esa cosa? Ni me pregunten se le ocurrio cuando estaba fumando de la verde**

**Hanna: ¬¬ no era de la verde, era marihuana y ya la deje**

**Cheto de hanna: y la remplazaste por los trastornos alimenticios ¿verdad?**

**Hanna: si nOn**

**Cheto de hanna: ¬¬ aquí el punto es que solo se te ocurren cosas raras que luego nadie lee**

**Hanna: te equivocas, este fic ha sido el más leído de todos y mejor cállate deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar mientras yo redacto ¬¬**

**Y bueno después de la pelea con cheto por fin podré redactar el capi mientras en mi cheto mi yo interno solo piensa en como destruir el universo y secuestrar a Syaoran muajajajajajajajaja (risa malvada) disfruten el capi que se acerca el final nOn**

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo XIII**

"**_CORRIGIENDO ERRORES"_**

-¡Sakura!-

Ese fue el grito de Li Syaoran al recobrar el conocimiento, ciertamente aún sentía su cabeza darle vueltas y peor aún se sentía perturbado por lo que acababa de ver, trato de levantarse y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven Avalón aun no recobraba el conocimiento, la sacudió un poco y esta por fin reacciono

-¿Dó-Dónde esta Kiev?-interrogo ella un poco mareada

-¿Hablaste y te escuche?-interrogo sorprendido el joven

-¿De que rayos me estas hablando?-interrogo más luego se llevo la mano izquierda a su cuello y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando -¡Recuperé mi voz! _De seguro a esto se refería el Joven Kiev cuando dijo que me haría un obsequio_-grito emocionada y dando saltitos sobre la cama

-Oye quedate quieta quieres ¬¬-regaño Li

-Perdón u.u-se disculpo ella

-Ahora, la cosa es que quiero saber como llego Sakura al pasado y por que beso a ese sujeto-decía notablemente molesto

-Tonto, esa no era Kinomoto, se parecía a ella pero no era ella y ademas se llamaba Ying Fa y no Sakura-dijo ella sentándose en la cama de un salto y cruzándose de brazos de muy mala gana

-La cabeza me da vueltas-gruño el chico llevándose una de sus manos a su cabeza

-Si tu estas asi imagínate siquiera como estoy yo ¬¬-contesto la chica mirándolo de reojo –No solo siento que mi cabeza me da vueltas sino que tambien quiero sacar la manzana del desayuno y ademas creo que me voy a desmayar-el chico solo la miro arqueando una ceja -¿Qué? No me gusta ver sangre y mira-explico enseñando la palma de su mano

-Toma-dijo el sacando otro pañuelo y entregándoselo

-Oye genio ni siendo zurda me lo podría atar ¬¬-gruño la chica

El chico simplemente gruño y le ayudo con el pañuelo, y es que en esos momentos en vez de pensar en como le iría dentro de poco simplemente pensaba en que aquella que ahora sabía que alguna vez fue su amiga de infancia en esos momentos estaba radiantemente feliz y lo peor era que quien sabe por que lo estaba, terminada su tarea con el pañuelo se salio de la habitación dejando a la chica sola y dirigiéndose a las escaleras para después ir a la sala.

Se encontraba bajando los escalones, dio un pequeño bostezo y se estiro un poco para luego sentir las miradas fijas de todos los presentes en la sala justo sobre el, se froto un poco los ojos y es que la verdad era que después de ese viajecito al pasado se sentía bastante cansado pero sobretodo sorprendido pues había pasado cosa de dos meses en el pasado y en realidad en su época tan solo habían pasado un par de horas, eso lo supo al mirar el reloj en la pared del pasillo y el calendario a su lado.

-¿Dormiste bien Li-kun?-interrogo la amatista con una cara ciertamente nada alegre

-¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¿Por qué me ven de esa manera?-interrogo viendo la manera en que sus amigos lo miraban y fue entonces que noto que su pequeña flor de cerezo se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente

-¡¿Cómo pudiste!-interrogo la amatista con enojo

-¿Cómo pude que? ¿Y que le pasa a Sakura? ¿Por qué esta llorando?-interrogo el chico cada vez más desconcertado mientras su prima y su amigo solo negaban con la cabeza

-Eso deberías saberlo-comenzó la amatista y es que aunque su voz aun parecía estar calmada la expresión en su rostro cada vez más decía lo contrario –Después de todo tu fuiste el que le partió el corazón durmiendo con otra-finalizo la chica

-¿Na-nani?-alcanzó a decir el chico totalmente desconcertado

Y en ese momento por primera vez desde que el llego a la sala su pequeña flor de cerezo lo miro con unos ojos sin brillo y totalmente cubiertos de lágrimas

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Por un momento creí que tendría que marcharme de este lugar con la ropa de ese sujeto-decía la joven Avalón ciertamente aliviada –Y pensar que ese sujeto y yo alguna vez fuimos buenos amigos-concluyó dando después un pequeño suspiro

La única verdad era que en ese momento estaba realmente feliz y sintió que por fin su mala suerte se había acabado, parecía que después de más de dos años de mala suerte todo se estaba solucionando

Hacía poco más de dos años su hermano había desaparecido y una semana más tarde el estaba muerto, un par de meses más tarde cuando por fin comenzaba a superar aquello misteriosamente perdió su voz, y es que el misterio era la única respuesta que tenía, la habían revisado mil y un médicos y todos llegaban a la misma conclusión, su salud era perfecta y no había explicación para que no pudiese hablar, el año ya se acercaba a su fin cuando su familia fue atacada por un grupo de magos desconocidos pero liderados por el que todos pensaban amigo de la familia, Leviatán Shang, aquella noche sus padres sacrificaron sus vidas con tal de protegerla a ella y a Trent, mientras el juró cuidar de ella como agradecimiento.

Durante Casi un año estuvieron huyendo y finalmente fueron capturados por su enemigo, y por la noche su mejor amigo la ayudo a escapar más el no pudo hacerlo, durante casi tres meses fue perseguida por el más fiel de los sirvientes de su enemigo y cuando finalmente pensó que había logrado escapar, apareció ese horrible zorro blanco y luego de huir por varias horas ya no pudo más, estaba cansada y mal herida, estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento cuando vio no muy lejos una luz y con lo último que le quedaba de sus fuerzas llego hasta la puerta de una gran mansión y finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

Y ahora había recuperado su voz y sus fuerzas y al día siguiente se iría lejos y con un peso menos sobre sus hombros, aunque tan bien estaba feliz por que el mayordomo de esa casa había logrado restaurar por completo sus ropas y podría irse con sus cosas y no con las de otros, en ese momento se encontraba mirándose frente al gran espejo que había en la habitación.

En verdad extrañaba su estilo, su boina negra sobre su cabello suelto, su bufanda negra sobre su larga gabardina del mismo color junto con su blusa negra ajustada, al igual que su pantalón negro, junto sus botines y unos guantes de algodón que solo cubrían la mitad de sus dedos igualmente negros, vaya que se sentía comoda, aunque en ese momento tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a su ya no tan buen amigo Li, y precisamente por eso decidió bajar a comprobar si todo estaba en orden.

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Syaoran-kun yo…-decía la castaña y la verdad era que nadie quería que concluyese la frase –Quiero que terminemos-concluyo muy decidida la castaña y mirando fijamente y con lágrimas en los ojos al chico

Más antes de que el pudiese salir de su asombro y poder decir algo alguien lo interrumpió

-No, no lo harán-dijo una voz desde las escaleras

Al no reconocer la voz los chicos voltearon la mirada hacía las escaleras topándose con la fría mirada azul de la joven Avalón

-No lo harán-reitero la joven –Estoy total y completamente segura de que esto no es más que un malentendido-concluyo la joven sonriendo con tranquilidad

-No es ningún malentendido que los hayamos encontrado durmiendo juntos en tu habitación Avalón-chan-en ese momento en la voz de la amatista se alcanzaba a notar a la perfección el enojo

-¿Durmiendo juntos?-cuestiono la chica un tanto divertida -¿No lo han dejado hablar siquiera verdad?-cuestiono la chica aún más divertida mientras señalaba al castaño

-¡No estabamos durmiendo juntos!-se defendió por fin el castaño

-¿A no?-interrogo en un susurro la cerezo

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?-interrogo la ojiazul mirando a la castaña, esta no respondió –No importa sino, de todas formas te la diré-

Y diciendo esto la joven ojiazul se acerco hasta donde estaba la castaña jalo una silla y se sentó frente a ella ante la mirada expectativa de los demas jóvenes.

-Este chico que ves ahí, puede ser gruñón, malhumorado y ademas cínico y todo lo que tu quieras pero… este chico pese a eso te quiere y te quiere mucho y nada de lo que yo o cualquiera haga, hará que eso cambié-la joven se detuvo un momento y suspiro –Lo que viste no es más que un malentendido, hace poco más de dos horas ese chico malhumorado y cínico si, fue a mi habitación, lo hace seguido, pero eso no quiere decir nada, bueno la cosa es que hace un par de horas el fue con tal de averiguar acerca de varias cosas con respecto a mi y a mi familia, en primera por una vieja fotografía, y pues tambien por cosas relacionadas con la espada que esta bajo mi custodia, la verdad es que yo no se suficiente sobre eso y pues en un intento de obtener respuestas… yo… yo hice un hechizo para viajar al pasado, para hacer ese hechizo se requiere de una cantidad considerable de magia supongo que es por eso que ambos nos desmayamos, no estabamos durmiendo… estabamos inconcientes y pues si no lo crees…-explico la joven

-Avalón-chan yo…-decía no muy convencida la cerezo

-Si no lo crees, entonces te diré que los magos de mi familia somos tan extraños que para utilizar nuestros poderes es necesario primero pagar con nuestra propia sangre asi que será mejor que la mires por ti misma y que inclusive si es tu deseo la toques con tal de que lo creas-la interrumpió la joven mientras se quitaba su guante derecho y le enseñaba la marca de una cortada reciente y que aún sangraba un poco aunque la castaña todavía no estaba muy convencida –Y te diré algo más, no importa en que época este, no importa si esta en el pasado, presente o futuro, este chico malhumorado, gruñón y cínico siempre te querrá a ti-concluyo la joven ocultando la mirada con sus cabellos y colocándose de nuevo su guante.

Se levanto dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras subiéndolas con prisa pero en silencio y dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos.

-Yo… yo lo siento creo que me deje llevar por lo que ví y no quise escuchar a Eriol-kun cuando trato de explicarme la situación-dijo en un suspiro la cerezo

- En parte es mi culpa, debí haberles dicho sobre el hechizo antes de que Avalón lo hiciera-se disculpo el castaño

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-No cabe duda de que soy una tonta-se reprocho la joven ojiazul mientras se recostaba sobre su cama –Era la oportunidad perfecta, si ellos terminaban, tal vez yo… no, que tonterías digo, de todas formas ellos siempre se iban a seguir queriendo-suspira –Bien lo decía Jessy "Nunca pelees una batalla que desde un principio tienes perdida" en verdad que lo extraño mucho- concluyo la joven ocultando su rostro con la almohada, de pronto se levanto de la cama de un solo salto recordando algo sumamente importante

-¡El mapa!-exclamo saliendo de su habitación

Camino lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras desde ahí se podía ver claramente todo lo que pasaba en la sala, parecía ser que la pareja de castaños estaba ya superando el malentendido pues estaban fuertemente abrazados, por lo cual la joven ojiazul deseo no mirar aquello y oculto con sus rojizos cabellos su azul mirada

-Por cierto Li cuando termines de arreglar tu matrimonio te agradecería me consiguieras un mapa detallado de toda China-dijo tratando de sonar natural aunque en su voz se podía notar, claro si uno es buen observador, que la chica estaba triste y sobretodo el hecho de que por sus mejillas un par de lagrimas rodaron.

Aunque aquel comentario de la joven hizo sonrojar tremendamente a ambos castaños, mientras la amatista y la joven pelinegra notaron la actitud de la ojiazul, quien después de hacer esa pequeña petición regreso a encerrarse en su habitación.

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Y más tarde en el almuerzo…

-¿Ne Avalón-chan te sucede algo? Pareces triste-hablo la amatista

-No es nada, estoy bien-contesto sin levantar la mirada mientras con el tenedor jugueteaba con sus alimentos

-¿Segura?-cuestiono la pelinegra

-Solo estoy un poco cansada por el hechizo que hice hace un rato, eso es todo-contesto de nuevo sin levantar la mirada

-¿Segura que es solo eso?-cuestiono la amatista

-Compermiso, Gochisousama, ay no eso se dice en Japón-dijo la joven retirándose del comedor un tanto cabizbaja

Subió corriendo las escaleras y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la puerta cerrada para después dejar que lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas en silencio

-Soy muy mala actuando-se reprocho la joven –Creo que todos se dieron cuenta-concluyo dando un suspiro

Y en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta

-¿Ne Avalón-chan estas ahí?-interrogo la amatista del otro lado de la puerta

-_no puedo dejar que me vea asi o si no descubrirá mi secreto y si eso pasa de seguro y me meteré en un lió _Si, ¿Qué sucede?-interrogo tratando de sonar natural

-No nada, ¿puedo pasar?-contesto la amatista

-Dame un momento-rápidamente se levanto del suelo seco sus lagrimas y sacudió la cabeza para después abrir lentamente la puerta

-Avalón-chan este… quisiera hablar contigo de algo…-

-Umm, pasa…-contesto la joven ojiazul en un murmullo

-Yo tambien quiero participar en la conversación-intervino la pelinegra apareciendo por detrás de la amatista

-Ya se a que van y no me interesa-dijo la joven ojiazul totalmente cabizbaja y saliendo de la habitación sin mirarlas

Se dirigió directo a las escaleras más en ese momento choco con alguien, topándose con un par de ojos de color zafiro

-¿Tu tambien Hiraguizawa?-interrogo sin mucho animo y pasando a su lado sin darle importancia

-Si sabes a lo que vamos no deberías huir de esa manera-contesto calmado

-Yo no huyo de nada, tan solo no me importa, después de todo partiré mañana y no volverán a saber de mi nunca, lo cual será perfecto para todos ustedes-contesto sin animo y comenzando a bajar las escaleras

-No para todos, te aseguro esa persona no lo creerá asi-murmuro Hiraguizawa

Aquel comentario hizo que la chica se sorprendiera y sonrojara enormemente pero después sacudió la cabeza y continúo con su camino

-No dices más que tonterías-le reprocho al joven zafiro y diciendo esto desapareció de su vista bajando con velocidad las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta principal cerrándola fuertemente tras de si, corrió tan solo un poco hacía el bosque cuidando no alejarse demasiado para no tener que vérselas de nuevo con aquel oso y finalmente comenzó a darse de topes con el tronco de un gran árbol y a llorar desconsoladamente

-¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?-se interrogo entre sollozos –Se que soy muy débil pero esto ya me parece demasiado castigo-se quejo –No es mi culpa, o tal vez si, tal vez no debí llegar a este mundo nunca y por hacerlo este es mi castigo, en verdad que soy una vergüenza, mi familia necesitaba a un hijo varón que se hiciera cargo de esa espada, no a una niña débil y enferma como yo, es por eso que cuando empiece de nuevo mi viaje dejaré que las cosas pasen como deben ser, soy demasiado débil para continuar, y de seguro por ese tonto hechizo Shang ya debe saber en que lugar me encuentro, no importa, de todas formas mejor asi, y aunque me encuentre no podrá hallar la tonta espada que tanto quiere, no me interesa si cuando se entere decide matarme, dejaré que lo haga, estoy segura de que no se demorara demasiado, después de todo soy débil y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho, ya no estoy segura ni siquiera de lo que en realidad deseo, mi corazón es débil y el se tiene la culpa de que yo tambien lo sea, para mi morir no sera algo injusto sino más bien una solución-dijo entre sollozos

Una par de horas más tarde después de llorar cuanto deseo regreso y se interno en la tranquilidad de su habitación tumbándose en la cama dispuesta a dormir un poco

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-¡Es hermosa!-decía la joven Romaji mientras contemplaba una sartén nueva a lo que su acompañante solo arqueo una ceja -¿Qué? La he comprado en una rebaja en "wullmart" ¿No te parece perfecta?-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Para que quieres tú una cosa como esa?-interrogo Jei algo confundido

-No se, tal vez para esto-contesto mientras impactaba el sartén con la cabeza del chico haciendo el sonido como de un bong

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué haces eso?-sollozo el ojiescarlata sobándose la cabeza

-¡Sartén! ¡Sartén! ¡Sartén!-gritó emocionada Fletcher llegando al lugar y contemplando a la joven tigreña con su nuevo "juguete" –No eres demasiado buena como para poseer un sartén-gruño Fletcher lanzándole una mirada asesina a Koe

-¿Y tu si no?-interrogo Koe mirándola tambien asesinamente

-Claro-aseguro Fletcher devolviendo la mirada -¿quieres apostar?-interrogo con un aire de superioridad y sacando su sartén de acero inoxidable mientras era cubierta por un aura de fuego roja XD

-Hecho-contesto Koe mirándola de la misma manera siendo cubierta con un aura de fuego azul XD

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogo un soñoliento Trent llegando a la escena

-Van a pelear para ver quien es capaz de controlar un sartén-contesto Jei algo avergonzado sobándose aún y dejándose caer en el sofá frente a ambas combatientes, gesto que su "primo" imito

Ambas chicas comenzaron su duelo y más que tratarse de sartenes con lo que luchaban parecía tratarse más bien de espadas

-Tres, dos, uno, sartenazo mortal-gruño Koe haciendo un movimiento de esgrima y golpeando a Fletcher con su sartén

-Tres, dos, uno, te maté-gruño Fletcher contestando el golpe

Y asi continuaron su lucha siendo observadas por un par de chicos algo indignados, hasta que Jei se llevo ambas manos a su rostro cubierto por su mascara con tal de taparse los ojos

-¡Mujeres, no sirven más que para estar en la cocina y hacer los quehaceres del hogar!-gruño un fastidiado Trent

-No debería decir eso de las chicas, Eljan-san-regaño un muy soñoliento y mareado Takato llegando al lugar

Más al momento en que el par de combatientes escucharon el comentario del pelinegro ninguna lo dudo dos veces y a la par repartieron una buena serie de sartenazos a los tres chicos

-G-G yo no siquiera me lo merecía-sollozo Takato con los ojos desorbitados, unos cuantos chichones en la cabeza y tendido en el suelo

-G-G yo ni dije nada-sollozo Jei estando medio tendido en el amplio sofá y tambien con unos chichones

-G-G pero si es la verdad-se defendió Trent recibiendo en ese momento un par de nuevos sartenazos por parte de ambas chicas incrementando asi su número de chichones

-¡Machistas!-gruñeron ambas chicas retirándose del lugar y dejando a los tres chicos totalmente adoloridos

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Había tocado varias veces la puerta de la habitación sin obtener respuesta alguna hasta que finalmente decidió entrar topándose con la joven Avalón profundamente dormida y con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, dejo el mapa en la mesita al lado de la cama y se dispuso a salir

-Te traje el mapa que me pediste, no olvides bajar a cenar-dijo el ambarino dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación

-Espera un momento-murmuro aun soñolienta la chica y abriendo lentamente sus ojos color mar

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-interrogo sin voltear a verla

-Necesito darte algo-dijo levantándose de la cama y tomando su back pack para después sacar de ella una pequeña caja de metal con inscripciones extrañas saco su daga y estaba apunto de cortarse cuando alguien la detuvo

-No sigas haciendo eso-dijo en tono gélido mirando penetrantemente a la joven con sus ojos ambarinos y tomándola de la muñeca

-Tengo que-contesto arrebatando su mano y cortándose con su daga retirando el sello de la pequeña caja, que lentamente se abrio

-Esto es…-decía el ambarino

-Quiero que te la quedes, tu podrás cuidarla mejor que yo-dijo mirándolo a los ojos fija y decididamente

-Pero yo…-

-Eres el indicado para ser su dueño-dijo sonriendo tristemente feliz y ocultando la mirada y luego de recitar un pequeño hechizo la herida en su mano se encontraba cerrada

-No puedo-contesto cortantemente

-Claro que si-repuso la joven tomando la pequeña caja y abriéndola por completo dejando ver en su interior un medallón con la forma de un trueno y con las alas extendidas de un dragón

-Tú eres su guardiana-reprocho el ambarino

-Lo soy mientras no encuentre al indicado para poseerla-defendió la ojimar

-Aún asi…-

-Solo quédatela y ya-gruño la ojimar cruzándose de brazos

-¡¿Qué!-

-Por cierto… mañana me ire-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Entonces cumplirás con tu amenaza-dijo sin mostrar mucho interés

-Asi es-contesto sin mirar al ambarino

-Al menos deja que te acompañe a la estación de buses…-

-_¿Por qué soy tan tonta que esperaba que el me pidiera que me quedara? _Será mejor que me vaya en tren_-_murmuro cabizbaja

-Entonces mañana por la tarde iremos-contesto

-Um si, mañana por la tarde…-contesto cabizbaja

-Nos vemos en la cena-dijo el ambarino mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Por lo menos hoy, podrías ser más amistoso conmigo…-susurro la chica en un susurro casi inaudible

-¿Cómo dices?-interrogo el chico arqueando una ceja y mirando a la chica penetrantemente

-No nada, olvídalo…-contesto mirando hacia otra dirección tratando de esquivar la mirada del chico

-Entonces me voy-concluyo el chico dejando la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si

-De seguro tiene cosas mejores que hacer que estar con alguien como yo uu-dijo dando un muy hondo suspiro

**Fin del capitulo XIII**

**Hey, hey, resucité de entre las cenizas cual fénix, se que me he tardado demasiado en actualizar y que creo ahora quedo todo más confuso que antes sobretodo por un comentario que me dejaron en un review de una nueva lectora, Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii no lo puedo creer tengo una nueva lectora TT-TT y dice que le gusto el fic, en verdad que me siento feliz, pero a mi nueva lectora de una vez le pido que siga leyendo y sobretodo que deje más reviews y que no se preocupe, sus dudas se irán aclarando en los siguientes capitulos y creo por cierto que el fic se va alargar un poco más lo cual es bueno nOn o al menos eso creo uu **

**Próximo capitulo:**

"_**REVELANDO SECRETOS" **_


	14. Revelando Secretos

**Hola ya volví, y estoy aquí para dejarles el siguiente capitulo de mi muy amada historia, la ultima que he hecho hasta ahora más no la ultima de mi carrera, mi hermano y yo planeamos sacar por fin al concluir este un fic pensado por mi y redactado por mi querido bro nOn y uno en Tsubasa para apoyar cierta parte de otro de mis fics, les recomendaría a mis pocos pero bien valorados lectores que los leyeran y que por favor me dejaran reviews, volviendo a este fic, he estado muy ocupada y ahora que tengo un chancecito pues he de aprovecharlo para redactar asi que espero que el capi quede bien y que les guste nOn**

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"_escritos"_

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo XIV**

"_**REVELANDO SECRETOS"**_

-Trent-san?-llamo Takato

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogo el chico sin despegar la mirada del libro que se encontraba leyendo en su habitación

-¿Usted sabe quien es Blaze Avalón?-interrogo Takato con cierta timidez

-¿Qué sabes acerca de el?-interrogo Trent algo sorprendido y soltando el libro

-Lo suficiente como para poder decir que bien usted podría ser su reencarnación-contesto Takato seriamente

-No, no lo soy, aunque si tengo cierta relación con el-dijo el pelinegro mirando fríamente al peliverde

-¿El, es solo su antepasado?-cuestiono Takato

-Umm, ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?-cuestiono Trent arqueando una ceja

-Es que tengo mucha curiosidad _y yo creía que viajando al pasado se me iba a pasar uu-_contesto el pequeño peliverde jugueteando con sus dedos

-¿Qué tanto quieres saber?-cuestiono cediendo ante la cara de inocencia del pequeño peliverde

-Acerca de lo que le paso a Kiev Avalón-contesto evitando mirar al joven Eljan

-lo que le paso a Kiev…-suspiro Trent –Hasta donde se ese tonto se dejo morir y ese incidente causo que tanto a Blaze como a su otro hermano los forzaran a aceptar sus matrimonios acordados y a dejar descendencia para continuar con la familia ademas de que después de su muerte la familia se mudo a su actual residencia en Moscú-suspiro el chico

-¿entonces el no dejo descendencia alguna?-cuestiono el pequeño peliverde

-Emm no… de hecho me llama mucho la atención el que varios de los miembros de mi familia hayan nacido con ciertos rasgos suyos…-soltó sin pensar

-¿varios? ¿Cómo quien?-cuestiono Takato con curiosidad

-Haces muchas preguntas-murmuro Trent volviendo a su libro

-Pero usted ha evadido la ultima-chillo Takato

Trent suspiro muy hondo aquella pregunta era algo difícil de contestar, bueno no difícil sino más bien que su respuesta era algo delicada, y aunque tratará de evitar contestarla sabia que si no lo hacía el pequeño peliverde no lo dejaría en paz, podría mentirle, pero muy en el fondo sabía que aquel pequeño no era tan ingenuo, asi que no había de otra más que la verdad, tomo aire un par de veces suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y finalmente lo dijo

-Los que conservan sus rasgos son mi tio y mi prima, el vejestorio dice que ver a mi prima es como verlo a "el" es como convivir con "el" que es como regresar poco más de mil años atrás, mi prima… ella… ella nació en la misma fecha que "el" murio por eso el vejestorio nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que mi prima fuese guardiana de la espada que fue de "el" el vejestorio siempre decía que el darle a mi prima aquella espada era condenarla a morir-de nuevo suspiro –Ademas es ahora que me doy cuenta que el vejestorio tenía razon, las únicos que quedamos de esta familia somos los tres guardianes, aunque lo más seguro es que esto no termine bien-concluyo escondiendo la mirada tras el libro

-Pero, ¿acaso no lo recuerda? Su primo murio hace ya dos años-chillo desesperado Takato

-No, me temo que eres bastante tonto si pretendes engañarme incluso a mi, tal vez tú y tu padre puedan tratar al Srito. Perfección cual marioneta pero a mi no me engañan, o acaso creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de que su "intento de asesino" no era más que mi pobre y tonto primo el "Srito. Perfección"-soltó entre risas y en tono de burla el pelinegro

Hubo un gran silencio y entonces Trent sintió que algo no andaba bien, bajo el libro y miro a Takato, el pequeño peliverde estaba ocultando la mirada con sus cabellos y temblando mientras apretaba los puños, el joven pelinegro arqueo una ceja tratando de descubrir lo que pasaba, y fue ahí cuando noto que pequeñas gotas de cristal caían al frió suelo desde el rostro del pequeño peliverde, pensaba decir algo más el pequeño peliverde le interrumpió

-La verdad es que yo no quería que nada de eso pasará, yo no quería que a Jessy-san le ocurriera nada, no fue mi culpa y… y a veces me es difícil mirarlo y… y ademas… ademas no entiendo muchas cosas, yo… yo no quiero que nadie más muera… ya no quiero seguir con esto…-en ese momento Takato volvio la mirada directamente al frió gris de la mirada de Trent dejando ver una mirada llena de remordimiento y culpa pero sobretodo de lagrimas

-Shang yo…-decía el ojigris

-No me llames de ese modo!!, que es algo que odio!!, odio ser un Shang lo odio!!, siempre tengo que hacer cosas que no quiero!!, siempre tengo que hacer lo que mi padre quiere!!, es que no puede ser un padre normal!!, ya se que eso es imposible pues es un hechicero pero eso tampoco quiere decir que se tenga que comportar como el lo hace, odio todo esto!!, lo odio!!, lo odio mucho!!!-grito el pequeño peliverde en ese momento lo unico que pasaba por su mente era salir corriendo de la habitación ya que sin duda se sentía bastante tonto, sobre todo al ponerse a llorar frente alguien como el joven Eljan y al decir cosas como las que había dicho, dio un paso hacía atrás preparándose para dejar la habitación cuando sintió que alguien lo estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, al mirar con detenimiento se topo con la ultima persona que creyo alguna vez le hubiese demostrado algo de afecto.

-Y no sabes cuanto odio yo que alguien llore cerca de mi-susurro el joven de la fría mirada gris estrechando fuertemente al pequeño peliverde –Será mejor que dejes de lloriquear… no ganas nada llorando-concluyo

-Shei, shei Eljan-san-susurro acomodándose entre los brazos del joven de helada mirada gris

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Bueno ya estoy aquí-suspiro Koe cerrando la puerta tras ella encontrándose a solas con la chica Black -¿De que es de lo que quieres hablar?-cuestiono seriamente la joven tigreña

-Quiero saber para quien trabajas en realidad-dijo seriamente Fletcher

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No se de que me hablas!!-salto Koe

-¡¡Claro que lo sabes!!-defendió Fletcher –Mejor dime de una vez, ¡¡se supone somos un equipo y ademas sabes muy bien que ambas estamos metidas en esto asi que dilo de una vez!!-salto Fletcher

-Pero es que yo…-

-¡¡Dilo!! ¡¡O sino mis muffins te obligaran a hacerlo!!-amenazo Fletcher

-Creo que no tengo de otra…-suspiro Koe –No deseo tener que pelear contigo-finalizo la joven tigreña

-Bien entonces dime-contesto satisfecha Fletcher

-Yo trabajo para Vladimir Avalón… el es… el abuelo de la guardiana… el me dio la misión de infiltrarme en el concilio de magia y conseguir que me enviaran aca… el Sr. Avalón me escogió para espiar los planes de Shang y ayudar a sus nietos-confeso la chica

-¿Y tu que ganas con eso?-cuestiono Fletcher

-Nada, absolutamente nada…-contesto una seria Koe

-Supongo que tu recompensa ha sido quedarte con el niño cheche ese niño zorro Jei o como le quieras llamar-soltó Fletcher

-De ningun modo, cometí un error Jei y yo… es un imposible-dijo dando un suspiro de desaliento la joven tigreña

-¿Es imposible porque es el nieto de tu jefecito no oO?-cuestiono Fletcher

-No, es imposible porque el esta comprometido-contesto una cabizbaja Koe –Y con alguien que no soy yo-finalizo

-¿comprometido oO?-cuestiono confundida Fletcher

-Larga historia… no creo que desees oírla-contesto Koe

-No tengo otra cosa que hacer-sonrió Fletcher

-Bien… hace no más de dos años yo vivía en una especie de colegio en el cual se educaba a jóvenes hechiceras con el unico fin de que la mejor se convirtiera en la prometida del nieto del dueño… de hecho muchas eran bonitas pero sin talento… y luego llego ese día, el día en que se anunciaría a la ganadora del "premio" como todas las demas lo llamaban… fue la primera vez que lo ví…-

"Flash Back"

-¡¡Se supone que mi abuelo debía esperarme en la puerta!!-se quejo un joven de no más de 15 años y cabellos plateados con mechas negras

-De seguro no tarda en llegar Jessy-san-susurro con timidez un pequeño de unos 10 años cabellos verdes y mirada esmeralda

-Mejor entrar… es aburrido estar aquí afuera-comento entrando a una gran mansión que en realidad servía como un colegio

Mientras más la recorría conocía a más y más jovencitas que solo buscaban lo mismo: a el a "el premio" pasaba por un corredor en el cual vió a un grupo entero de chicas aparentemente entrenando la peor parte fue que la mujer que las entrenaba lo delato diciendo "Buenas tardes joven Avalón" con eso se había ganado la loca persecución de todas las jovencitas, corría lo más rápido que podía arrastrando a su acompañante hasta que en un de los pasillos choco con alguien… no le dio mucha importancia y siguió corriendo

Había atropellado a una chica de su edad una linda chica tigreña, la chica simplemente lo miro y miro a sus compañeras mientras se levantaba del suelo pensando

-_Ilusas de todas formas ya tiene dueña… la niña más tonta y sin cerebro de todas, una rubia tonta-_

En cuanto al joven heredero que ni idea tenía de lo que estaba pasando, logro esconderse junto con su acompañante en una de las tantas habitaciones que funcionaban como aulas con las que contaba la mansión, saco su móvil y trato de conseguir una razonable explicación

-¡¡Abuelo que se supone significa esto!! ¡¡Creí que querías hablar conmigo!!-grito exasperado

-Precisamente quería hablarte acerca de tu compromiso-contesto tranquila una voz del otro lado de la línea

-¡¡COMPROMISO!! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ COMPROMISO??!!-grito exaltado

-Te recuerdo que ya tienes edad suficiente según la tradición de nuestra familia para ser comprometido y para ello ya he escogido a la chica ideal para ti-contesto de nuevo con calma la misma voz

-¡¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!! ¡¡¡NO PIENSO CASARME CON ALGUIEN SOLO POR UNA TONTERÍA ASI!!! ¡¡¡ANTES PREFIERO MORIRME!!!-grito colgando su móvil

-¿Se encuentra bien Jessy-san?-pregunto con timidez el pequeño peliverde

-Si, ya vamonos de aquí-contesto cortante

"End Flash Back"

-Esa fue la primera vez que lo ví una semana más tarde la escuela entera se paralizo con la noticia de que supuestamente el estaba muerto-concluyo la joven Romaji

-¿Y como es que ese viejo loco sabía que el no estaba muerto oO?-cuestiono Fletcher

-El sr. Avalón no es ningún tonto-contesto seriamente Koe

-Si me imagino… wa! Creo que ya detesto a ese señor de la tercera edad más que antes-soltó Fletcher

-¿Y tu porque oO?-cuestiono una sorprendida Koe

-Porque se atrevió a correr a un niño todo cheche que viste de colores chechuchos de su familia, llámese a Trent ¬-¬-contesto con mal humor Fletcher

-Umm ya entiendo u-u-

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-¿Yo-yo soy Jessy Avalón?-se cuestiono confundido el joven de mirada escarlata

El tan solo estaba buscando a la joven Romaji para preguntarle acerca de ciertas cosas que había podido recordar cuando la vio entrar a la habitación de Black se quedo ahí en la puerta esperando a que saliera pensando en que no tardarían y gracias a ello pudo escuchar aquella conversación, las cosas en su mente se hacían cada vez más claras y comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensación de culpabilidad por algo que aún no lograba recordar, y sin saber que más hacer salio corriendo del lugar con dirección a su refugio personal, estando ahí nadie lo molestaba, era sin duda su lugar privado, Su techo…

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-¡Vaya regreso a casa y con lo primero que me encuentro es con un desastre!-suspiro con enojo Leviatán Shang

-Sr. Shang hemos encontrado la ubicación de la guardiana, se encuentra a escasas horas de aquí-interrumpió uno de los fieles sirvientes del hombre

-Bien ire por ella mañana, por ahora dile a mi hijo Takato que deseo verlo… ¡Ah! y dile por favor a la srita. Romaji que tengo unos asuntos que tratar con ella, y asegúrate de que Black no intervenga-ordeno el hombre dándole la espalda a su sirviente

-Como usted diga Sr.-diciendo esto y haciendo una reverencia el encapuchado sirviente dejo a su amo solo

Unos minutos más tarde Takato ingreso a la habitación de su padre

-Mañana se terminará esto-hablo Shang dándole la espalda al pequeño peliverde

-¿A que se refiere Sr. Padre?-cuestiono Takato

-Mañana iremos por la guardiana y finalmente obtendré las tres espadas-contesto fríamente Shang

-Pero Sr. Padre…-

-Ya te he dicho que no me cuestiones-regaño Shang y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba frente a Takato –Mañana será un largo día-susurro heladamente tomando de la barbilla a su pequeño hijo mientras este lo miraba atemorizado –Vete a dormir ya-ordeno mirándolo heladamente en ese momento la mirada esmeralda del pequeño peliverde se torno sombría y finalmente perdio el conocimiento mientras era sostenido por su padre –Asegúrense de que no despierte sino hasta mañana-ordeno el hombre a lo que un par de seres encapuchados aparecieron por el marco de la puerta para después llevarse al pequeño niño y encerrarlo en su habitación

En el camino de regreso se toparon con la chica Black

-El Sr. Shang ha vuelto y quiere que te encargues de vigilar esta noche al prisionero-dijo uno de los dos encapuchados

-Entendido _mejor asi nos da tiempo de planear bien la huída de mañana-_contesto la chica Black –_Ahora que me acuerdo Koe-san dijo que debía arreglar unos asuntos y que no nos veríamos sino hasta mañana por la mañana-_pensó Fletcher mientras entraba a cumplir con su tarea

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-¿Sr. Shang me mando llamar?-cuestiono Koe haciendo una reverencia

-Srita. Romaji me parece que usted ha estado haciendo cosas indebidas-contesto fríamente el hombre

-No-no comprendo Sr.-tartamudeo la joven tigreña

-Parece ser que a usted se le ha dado por jugar con el prisionero y meterle ideas raras a mi hijo-contesto el hombre

-¿Co-como dice Sr.?-la joven tigreña comenzaba a sentirse bastante incomoda ante las palabras de ese hombre

-Y ademas se le ha dado por jugar con MI joven asesino-al momento de decir eso el hombre claramente había enfatizado la palabra "mi" lo cual solo causo que la joven sintiera unos terribles escalofríos

-La-lamento si lo incomode en algo Sr.-tartamudeo la joven

-Yo tambien lamento el hecho de que ya no necesitaré más de sus servicios-comento con cierto deje de malicia aquel hombre

-¿Co-como Sr.?-tartamudeo algo asustada la joven

-Por favor lleven a la srita. Romaji a su nueva habitación-comenzó el hombre -¡Ah! y asegúrense de que no se pierda el espectáculo-diciendo esto tras la joven aparecieron las mismas personas encapuchadas que se habían llevado al pequeño Takato y que Ahora sujetaban de ambos brazos a la joven Romaji, quien intentaba safarze sin éxito alguno

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Es una lastima que Avalón-chan se tenga que ir mañana-dijo triste la pequeña cerezo siendo abrazada por su querido cachorro de lobo

-No podemos hacer nada Sakurita, esa es la decisión que Avalón-chan tomo-dijo la amatista tratando de animar a la pequeña cerezo

-Umm lo se… pero aún asi tengo un mal presentimiento-susurro la pequeña cerezo

-¿Mal presentimiento?-cuestiono el cachorro de lobo mirando tiernamente a los ojos a su pequeña cerezo

-Tengo la sensación de que mañana pasará algo muy malo-dijo la pequeña cerezo con cierto temor

-De seguro no será nada grave, no te preocupes de más Sakurita-hablo la joven pelinegra

-Demo…-

-Hazle caso a Meiling, de seguro no hay de que preocuparse mi querida Sakura-al decir esto el joven ambarino abrazo con más fuerza a su pequeña flor de cerezo dedicándole una sonrisa

Más lo que ellos no sabían es que alguien los observaba desde la parte superior de las escalares en completo silencio…

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-¿Siempre espías del mismo modo?-cuestiono el joven de mirada zafiro

-¡¿eh?!-se sobresalto la pequeña ojiazul –Yo-yo no estaba espiando-se defendió poniéndose de pie y encaminando sus pasos hacia la que a partir del amanecer del día siguiente dejaría de ser su alcoba

-Ya que vas hacía allá…-decía el joven zafiro –Seguro y podemos hablar en privado, de otro tema y sin discutir-concluyo sonriendo con tranquilidad

-Mientras no sea acerca de alguna tontería supongo que podemos hablar-contesto la pequeña ojiazul sin mirar al joven zafiro

Una vez ya en la habitación de la pequeña conejita ojiazul y luego de tomar asiento cerca de la ventana el ambiente se volvio algo pesado y silencioso

-¿Sabes? Yo no me trago el cuento de que no sabes quien es quien te persigue-comenzo el zafiro

-No podía esperar menos de ti Hiraguizawa-contesto la ojiazul

-¿Me dirás quien es quien te persigue?-cuestiono mirando sería y fríamente a la ojiazul el joven zafiro

-De seguro te reirás de mí-contesto la conejita ojiazul

-Lo dudo, es tema bastante serio-dijo cruzándose de brazos el joven zafiro

-Es Shang, Leviatán Shang-dijo la pequeña conejita ojiazul dando después un pequeño suspiro y esperando las risas del joven zafiro, risas que nunca llegaron

-Veo que el concilio de magia no se equivoco en sospechar de Shang-dijo el zafiro envés de reírse

-¿Ellos sospechaban de Shang?-cuestiono ciertamente confundida la pequeña ojimar

-Sospechaban tanto que incluso infiltraron a dos agentes para espiarlo-contesto con una muy relajada sonrisa el zafiro

-Entonces ya estan enterados de sus planes y sin embargo no hicieron nada al respecto-en la voz de la pequeña conejita ojiazul se podía leer un cierto deje de enojo

-Si te vas mañana el concilio empezará a movilizarse de inmediato-contesto el joven zafiro

-Ya veo, esperaran hasta mañana para intentar salvar a una dinastía de más de 2000 años de existencia-decía la pequeña ojiazul aun más enojada

-No será un intento, lo lograrán-defendió el zafiro

-No existen los milagros-susurro con enojo la pequeña ojiazul y dejando solo en su alcoba al joven zafiro pero sobretodo con la palabra en la boca

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Creo que será algo muy lindo sino nos despedimos de Avalón-chan con una cena especial-sugirió la pequeña cerezo

-Es probable que Avalón no baje durante la cena-dijo el cachorro de lobo

-Gracias por tomarte la libertad de decidir por mi-intervino alguien no muy lejos de alli

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parada?-cuestiono el joven ambarino mirando fijamente a la joven ojiazul que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala de estar

-No mucho en realidad, apenas acabo de llegar-contesto sin mirar a nadie en especial

-Avalón-chan…-decía la pequeña cerezo

-De verdad me pareció linda tu idea, será bastante entretenido tener una cena de despedida-dijo con un intento de sonrisa antes de subir de nuevo las escaleras

-Entonces sería bueno decirle a Tomoyo-chan, a Eriol-kun y a Meiling-chan acerca de la cena-advirtió la pequeña flor de cerezo

-Mejor avisarles de una vez-sugirió el ambarino

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

La cena había comenzado y todos parecían bastante animados, excepto la joven ojimar que trataba de alejar todos sus pensamientos en ese momento y relajarse un poco

-¿Y a donde piensas ir mañana cuando te vayas?-cuestiono la pequeña cerezo a la pequeña ojimar

-¿Ah?-

-¿Avalón-chan te sientes bien?-cuestiono la pequeña cerezo al notar como la pequeña ojimar se había sobresaltado un poco

-Hum, si, tan solo estaba distraída- contesto la pequeña ojimar -¿Qué me habías preguntado?-cuestiono

-A donde irás cuando te vayas mañana-contesto la pequeña cerezo

-Supongo que a la capital y de ahí tomaré un vuelo a Madrid o a Londres, aun no me decido-contesto la pequeña ojimar

-¿te seguirás comunicando con nosotros?-cuestiono la pequeña cerezo

-No lo dudes-contesto –Tratare de llamarles en cuanto llegue-agrego con una fingida sonrisa –_La verdad es que no tengo nada en su contra pero tampoco me siento muy comoda, es tan tierna y amigable que no se le puede siquiera tratar de odiar-_ pensó mientras suspiraba algo resignada

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?-cuestiono el ambarino, era la primera vez que el le hablaba desde la tarde y se sorprendio mucho al escucharlo hablarle

-No es nada, tan solo pensaba en cosas mías-contesto girando su mirada en otra dirección que no fuera habitada por el

-Yo no me creo eso, de seguro estabas pensando en algo o más bien en alguien ¬¬-interrumpió el joven zafiro mirándola acusadoramente

-Eso no es cierto, Hiraguizawa te dije que hoy no quería discutir contigo-gruño algo exaltada

-Eriol-kun, Avalón-chan no se peleen-intervino la pequeña cerezo

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron sin ánimos y miraron cada quien hacía otra dirección

-Ojala y si te hubieses asfixiado con la flauta aquella vez-susurro Eriol un tanto malhumorado

-Cállate ¬¬-gruño entre dientes Hairu

-Asi causarías menos líos-susurro Eriol

-Mejor te callas si no quieres que te ataque en plena cena ¬¬-susurro algo enojada Hairu

-Como si te tuviese miedo-contesto Eriol cruzándose de brazos

-Deberías, ya no soy tan flexible como a los ocho años-contesto mirándole de manera asesina Hairu

Al verlos asi ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a intentar detener aquella discusión simplemente causaban miedo y los otros dos magos presentes sentían como ambos jóvenes iban liberando sus poderes con cierto deje de furia mientras se fulminaban mutuamente con la mirada

-Si quieres lo arreglamos de una vez afuera-sugirió Hairu

-Eso si te crees lo suficientemente capaz de vencerme-contesto Eriol en tono de reto

-Ja, no sabes en la que te has metido "mago pate"-contesto con burla Hairu

-Ya veremos "conejo sin talento"-contesto a la burla Eriol

Ya no se les podía parar y no tuvieron de otra más que seguirlos hasta afuera en la nieve y mirarlos pelear por una tontería, estaban parados uno frente al otro y el joven Hiraguizawa no espero señal alguna para enseñar su gran báculo dorado mientras la joven Avalón sacaba su daga de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina

-Yo ni siquiera entiendo el porque se odian tanto-se quejo el ambarino

-¡¡El intento asfixiarme con mi flauta a los ocho años!!!-grito furiosa Hairu

-¡¡Ella hizo que su hermano me avergonzara frente a toda una fiesta llena de magos!!-se defendió Eriol

-¡¡Eso fue por que tu empezaste con lo de la flauta!!-se defendió esta vez Hairu

-¡¡Es que no tienes talento ni para tocar una lata con una vara!!-gruño Eriol

-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Suficiente no pienso tolerar más tus tonterías!!-grito furiosa Hairu tomo su daga y se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de su mano -¡¡Dios Trueno!!-la chica invoco al mismísimo dios de los rayos y como respuesta un sin fin de rayos fueron lanzados en dirección al Zafiro

-¡¡Escudo!!-y el zafiro tan solo creo un escudo mágico con un pequeño movimiento de su báculo

-¡¡Pareces una rata miedosa escondiéndote tras un escudo!!-gruño Avalón

-¡¡De seguro no le puedes pegar a una lata con una vara con la mala puntería que tienes!!-se defendió Hiraguizawa

-¡¡Basta, Basta!! ¡¡Te has agotado mi poca paciencia!!-exclamo entre dientes Hairu he hizo entre ambas manos una esfera de energía color plata de mediano tamaño

-¿No le pensara lanzar eso a Eriol-kun o si?-cuestiono la pequeña flor de cerezo un tanto espantada

-Yo creo que…-el ambarino no alcanzo a terminar su respuesta pues la joven Avalón ya había lanzado aquella esfera contra Hiraguizawa y parecía ser que el escudo de este no lo había podido soportar ya que Hiraguizawa acabo impactándose contra el tronco de un arbol para que luego un torrente de nieve cayera sobre el

-¿Qué no puedo tocar ni una lata con una vara? Ja, menudo "mago pate"-se burlo triunfante Avalón, lo que no se esperaba era que algo la hiciera levitar y luego la impactara contra otro arbol siendo después sepultada por la nieve que en este había al igual que Hiraguizawa

Luego ambos contrincantes aparecieron entre la nieve viéndose aun con más odio, los demas chicos estaban por entrar en crisis en incluso Li había temblado al sentir la magia de ambos por lo cual tampoco se atrevía a tratar de detenerlos ¿Qué iba a pasar si seguían asi? O peor ¿Cómo iba a acabar aquello? Los pobres estaban sumidos tratando de pensar el modo de detener a ambos chicos cuando los escucharon reír escandalosamente y para su sorpresa Hiraguizawa abandono su montón de nieve y le tendió la mano a Avalón ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-o.oU Es la primera vez que de verdad siento miedo-expreso el cachorro de lobo al ver a los otros dos acercarse y aun riéndose

Pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención de ambos castaños y de la amatista y la pelinegra era el hecho de que ambos magos iban abrazándose por los hombros y riendo de lo más felices cual par de críos que acababan de hacer una muy grande travesura, iban ambos abrazándose y tambaleándose cual críos ebrios, y ya no se miraban con odio ni desprecio, parecía que aquella pelea había sido la cura para los rencores pues se les veía sonreir animadamente, Li se fijo a detalle de la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro la joven Avalón y varias imágenes pasaron por su mente en ese momento imágenes de cuando era pequeño y ella y el eran amigos, recordó como ella le sonría y tambien recordó alo acerca de una promesa que habían hecho y luego las risas de ambos magos lo regresaron a la realidad

-Es necesario que hablemos-intervino una voz, ambos magos por fin acabaron de reír y miraron a la madre del cachorro de lobo parada en el marco de la puerta con semblante serio –Necesitamos hablar Avalón Hairu-concluyo la elegante mujer, la chica tan solo asintió y se deshizo del abrazo para ir tras la Sra. Li que ya había regresado a la comodidad de su hogar

La siguió hasta su despacho y una vez frente a la puerta la mujer le indico pasar ya adentro cerro la puerta y tomo asiento indicándole tambien a la joven ojimar que la imitara, la chica se sentó frente a la elegante mujer y comenzo a esperar que la mujer le dijera lo que le tenía que decir

-Tu padre y mi esposo al parecer solían adelantarse a los hechos sin pensar en las consecuencias-dijo Ylean sacando de un cajón en su escritorio un sobre antiguo que le entrego a la pequeña ojimar –Todo lo que esta escrito ahí es verdad y sobretodo es legal solo tu puedes decidir que hacer con el, Syaoran no sabe nada asi que tu eres quien decide-dijo con semblante serio Ylean –Podes retirarte-finalizo, la pequeña ojimar tan solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio del despacho con dirección a su alcoba

Al llegar se encerró en ella y tomo asiento en la cama antes de abrir aquel sobre, al abrirlo pudo notar que había dentro de el un par de hojas, una estaba escrita con la caligrafía de su padre y la otra con una que ella no conocía y al final de esta habían un par de firmas una era de su padre y la otra era de alguien llamado Hien Li, un momento ¿Qué no ese era el nombre de el padre de su amigo de infancia? Claro que lo era, tomo la primera hoja y comenzó a leerla con detenimiento

"_Querido amigo se que de seguro te sorprende que te escriba, pero he estado pensando mucho en el futuro de ambas dinastías, yo se que de seguro en este momento pensarás que no tengo problema pues mi padre ya tiene el ideal de buscarle prometida a Jessy, por lo cual yo tengo la inquietud de pensar en el futuro de Hairu, se que mi padre no se portará del mismo modo con ella y ese es el motivo de esta carta, de seguro y te parecerá algo apresurado, pero es que ya no somos unos jovencitos, no digo que seamos viejos, pero es mejor pensar en el futuro de una buena vez, ¿No lo crees tu asi amigo mío?_

_He visto lo bien que Hairu y Syaoran se llevan y en mi loca mente ha cruzado la idea de comprometerlos, se que ahora son pequeños como para eso, pero al fin y al cabo es por el bienestar de ambas dinastías, y no dudo que en un futuro su amistad crezca y se convierta en algo más, es por eso que te pido lo pienses un rato, sería después de todo algo bueno para ellos y para las dinastías, asegurar de una vez su futuro, no es mi deseo que mi pequeña sufra y no creo que tu quieras que algo le pase a tu pequeño favorito._

_Si en dado caso estas de acuerdo en asegurar el futuro de ambos, la siguiente hoja es un formulario totalmente legal y si lo firmas como yo ya he hecho este compromiso será una realidad, espero pienses en el futuro y tomes la decisión correcta si decides no firmar no habra ningun problema, aun asi seguiremos siendo grandes amigos, pero si firmas habrás hecho algo bueno por el futuro de nuestros pequeños _

_Atte. Tu buen amigo Joseph Avalón"_

-No, no puedo creer que mi padre haya hecho algo tan estupido, y-y lo peor es que ambos firmaron es que…-la pequeña ojimar no lo podía creer, estaba comprometida, con el chico que le gustaba ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tal vez que el sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero eso era imposible, el estaba enamorado de otra y ademas la Sra. Li lo había dicho, el no sabía nada de aquel compromiso…

Si ella le decía lo estaría forzando a estar a su lado, pero si no lo hacía todo seguiría igual, a la mañana siguiente se iría y no lo volvería a ver, haría como que esa carta nunca existió y asi nadie saldría herido por su culpa, nadie más que ella, pensando en estas cosas su mirada color mar comenzo a tornarse cristalina y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran de nuevo sus mejillas.

-En lo que a mi concierne esta carta y este compromiso nunca existieron-susurro ocultando la mirada, estaba decidido, no se lo diría nunca, era mejor asi, a forzarlo a estar con ella por una tontería que sus padres habían hecho sin ver las consecuencias, se abrazo a sus rodillas y de nuevo pensó en el porque aquellas cosas le pasaban

**Fin del capitulo XIV**

**We por fin acabe este capitulo y lamento de a mil la demora pero es que con la prepa, mis exámenes, y todas las cosas extra escolares que tengo que hacer no había podido concluir este capitulo ademas de que se me corto un tanto la inspiración u-u, pero ya volví n-n y espero les haya gustado el capitulo a todos mis muy queridos y valorados lectores que me dejan reviews, trataré de no tardarme con el siguiente capi, pero no aseguro nada, si me castigan tardaré más entonces espero que aquello no pase y pos por lo de las votaciones, la cosa se ha equilibrado asi que partidarios de la muerte del conejo sugiero que no dejen de votar y para los partidarios de una vida feliz para el conejo, tambien sigan votando n-n**

**Habrán visto que mencione al papi de Syao, yo la neta no se si de verdad se llama asi, pero bueno a mi se me ocurrio y lo puse si tienen alguna queja solo díganlo y ya no me molesta en lo más mínimo nn**

**Me pillaron en mi casa con esto de ser autora en FF asi que tal vez me demore en seguir pero haré hasta lo imposible por continuar, la historia ya se acerca a su fin, calculo faltan unos cuatro capitulos, pero les recuerdo que la cuenta regresiva para el final aún va en el día 7 y en el proximo capitulo seguirá igual, no será sino hasta el capitulo XVI que comience el día 8 de hecho creo que ese va ser el titulo del capitulo "_EL OCTAVO DÍA" _si ese será por lo pronto es todo**

**Siguiente capitulo:**

"_**CUANDO NO ES COMO DEBERÍA SER"**_

**La votación va: 6-8 ha empezado a empatarse el marcador ji apresúrense si quieren que muera o viva recuerden a) que muera Y b) que viva ustedes deciden n-n **

**Agradecimientos a CRISTINA SIMON, y a la súper sensei MARISAKI, a las hermanas CELESU, a la MUFFIN, y a HIMEKO-CHAN y a SAKURALE **

**Sean decentes si leen dejen review n-n**


	15. Cuando no es como debería ser

**Bueno ha pasado tan solo un día de que actualice, ahora que estoy comenzando a redactar este capitulo, no se cuando lo acabe, y es peor no se cuando podré subirlo, en fin que no estoy muy inspirada ahora, tengo mal de amores, hasta en eso me parezco a la linda Hairu-chan, aunque yo no se si mi "el" tiene a otra, no he podido averiguarlo TTOTT y siendo sinceros prefiero no saberlo, pero dejemos mis tristezas de lado y vayamos al fic nOn**

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo XV**

"_**CUANDO NO ES COMO DEBERÍA SER"**_

Ya lo tenía decidido, el nunca se enteraría de la existencia de ese compromiso, nunca, antes prefería morir de ser necesario, mañana era el gran día, mañana se iría para no volver nunca, era lo mejor, pero aun asi le dolía mucho, no había otra salida, de pronto escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se limpió las lágrimas y oculto la carta bajo una de las almohadas, tranquilizo su respiración y soltó un simple "adelante" permitiendo asi que su visitante entrara, prefirió ni mirar a quien había entrado, pero por lo ligero de sus pasos pudo intuir a la perfección quien era.

-¿Qué era lo que quería mi madre?-cuestiono el visitante

-Nada, cosas acerca de mi partida de mañana, cosas sin relevancia-contesto tratando de sonar normal

-Ya veo-dijo el visitante sin mucho interés-Parece que por fin arreglaste tu problema con Hiraguizawa-soltó con tranquilidad

-Umm si, mejor asi, no quiero dejar pendientes-dijo sin ganas la chica ojimar

-Si es asi, sería bueno hablar de ciertas cosas-sugirió el visitante

Ella le miró al fin, totalmente desconcertada, ¿De que cosas quería hablar?, y ¿Por qué en esos momentos ya no le miraba tan duramente como lo hacía desde que llego?, ahora la miraba con tranquilidad, no podía creer que ese par de ojos ambar ahora la miraran de esa manera tan tranquila, finalmente se decidió a preguntar…

-¿De que querés hablar?-cuestiono bajando su azul mirada con tal de no mirar ese par de ojos ambar

-Primero que nada quería agradecerte el que me hayas ayudado con Sakura, de no haber sido por ti habríamos terminado-comenzo el joven ambarino –Y segundo, pude recordar algo de cuando éramos niños, algo de una promesa-continuó mirando a la joven ojimar fijamente, pero ella más bien se ocupaba en evitar mirarlo.

La realidad era que ella se negaba a mirarlo ya que si lo hacía sabía que de nuevo se pondría llorar sin poder evitarlo, pero el que el hubiese recordado algo de cuando eran niños le perturbaba, ¿Qué cosa había recordado?, ¿Qué clase de promesa?, eso si quería saberlo.

-¿Q-Qué recordaste?-cuestiono sin mirarlo

-No se exactamente, solo algo de una promesa, que hicimos pero nada más-contesto dando después un suspiro

-Yo-yo recuerdo que hicimos muchas promesas-soltó ella mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla

-¿Cómo de que?-cuestiono el un tanto interesado

-Cosas tontas de niños-contesto tratando de sonar normal

-Últimamente todo te parece tonto por lo visto-comento fastidiado

-No-no es eso, tan solo es que estoy cansada y ademas mañana emprenderé un largo viaje, necesito descansar-se excuso ocultando aun más la mirada

-Se cuando las personas mienten-dijo el mirándola penetrantemente –Y tu has estado mintiendo todo el día-diciendo esto ultimo hizo algo que la ojiazul nunca se hubiese esperado (N/J siendo sinceros ni yo me esperaba eso OO, pero es el fic de Hanna asi que, que más se puede esperar de alguien con mal de amores que de seguro y sueña con una escena como esta n-n) (N/A –se ve a la autora contemplando la pagina principal de su MSN como esperando algo, con cara de ansiedad- Hanna: Vamos conéctate, conéctate ¿Qué te cuesta? Maldición TTOTT), levanto el rostro de la chica tomándola de la barbilla, ella no pudo más que abrir los ojos sorprendida ante esto y tratar de desviar la mirada, y el noto que ella había estado llorando, siendo cualquier otra persona tal vez no le habría importado, pero no se trataba de cualquiera, se trataba de su amiga de infancia y aunque no recordaba casi nada de cuando eran amigos el mirarla de ese modo y el recordar el modo en el que se habían reencontrado le hizo pensar que todo aquello era por una razón que sinceramente ignoraba por completo hasta ese momento -¿Por qué has estado llorando?-cuestiono un tanto enojado consigo mismo por no haberlo notado antes

-Por-por nada, ya te he dicho que ahora lo hago con frecuencia-contesto desviando la mirada y alejándose del ambarino

-Las personas no lloran por nada-reprocho con una mirada que pedía una buena razón

-¿Q-quieres saberlo?-cuestiono con timidez, el tan solo asintió –N-no es fácil sobrevivir cerca de una prima sobre protectora, y un mejor amigo que creen que te estas metiendo en algo que no debes, para ser más explícitos en la relación de su primo y su mejor amiga, no es fácil sobretodo si ellos se la pasan molestándote, haciéndote maldades que lo único que hacen es lastimarte-contesto mirándolo esta vez a los ojos, mientras que su mirada azulina comenzaba de nuevo a volverse cristalina para dejar correr por sus mejillas un par de lágrimas –Es por eso que lloro, por que estoy sinceramente harta de esta situación y por que mi vida es un completo desastre, nada esta bien últimamente, todo a mi alrededor es un completo desastre, y…y estoy sola, ya solo quedo yo, la única Avalón con vida, no es fácil ser yo, en definitiva y… y tambien por algo muy personal, es todo-dio un pequeño suspiro mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas -¿Feliz? Ya te dije mis motivos-concluyo cruzándose de brazos y evitando de nuevo la un tanto sorprendida mirada ambarina que estaba sobre ella

-¿Con lo de la prima sobre protectora y el mejor amigo te refieres a Meiling y a Hiraguizawa Oo?-cuestiono algo desconcertado

-Después de todo parece que si captas las indirectas-dijo dando suspiro un tanto desanimada -Ja que yo me estoy metiendo entre Kinomoto y tu, me parece una cosa tan graciosa, que no puedo evitar las ganas de llorar de la risa que me da-la realidad era que no se estaba metiendo, pero en lo que concernía a llorar de risa no había sido más que una mentira más

-Yo no entiendo a que te refieres con eso de que se la pasan molestándote oO-advirtió el ambarino cruzándose de brazos

-Bien, si es asi entonces te diré que no soy tan idiota como para tropezarme cuando me levanto de la mesa, tampoco soy tan descuidada como para olvidar la ropa que me pondré después de tomar una ducha, no soy estupida como para cerrar la puerta con seguro si se que no tengo llave, y no es casualidad que alguien llamado Hiraguizawa haya hecho una sombra de un oso sabiendo que me asustan los osos- suspiro, tomo aire y finalmente -¿Satisfecho?-cuestiono con molestia

-¿Ellos hicieron eso oO?-cuestiono aun más confundido

-No, fueron los vecinos que viven como a un par de kilómetros de aquí-contesto con un sarcasmo

-¿Los Tao Oo?-cuestiono desconcertado

-¿Hoy estamos de ingenuos no?-cuestiono molesta, parecía que el ambarino seguía sin comprender -¡¡Claro que fueron ellos!!-exclamo con enojo

-¿Los Tao o Meiling y Hiraguizawa Oo?-cuestiono aun más desconcertado

-Los segundos ¬¬- contesto fastidiada

-¿Qué? ¿Estas hablando en serio?-cuestiono sobresaltado

-Noooo, nomás estaba jugando ¬¬-contesto de nuevo con un sarcasmo

-Ahhh!! Que alivio u.u-

-u.uU olvídalo-soltó junto con un suspiro –_Me cae que hoy anda de ingenuo u.uU-_pensó la chica –_Pero asi con esa carita de ingenuidad se ve más lindo n//n-_pensó la ojiazul sin notar que su cara se ponía roja por tal pensamiento

-Tienes la cara roja ¿Tienes fiebre de nuevo Oo?-cuestiono el ambarino viendo la cara de perdida que tenía la ojiazul y lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas (N/J ¿Por qué me recuerda a alguien ¬¬U?) (N/A –se ve a la autora contemplando una fotografía con una cara de perdida y las mejillas rojas- Hanna: n//n que lindo) (N/J etto mi preciosa hermana yo se que andas de rara, ¬¬ más de lo común pero ya deja eso por un rato –le arrebata la foto a la autora-) (N/A Hai u.u, mejor seguir con el fic n-n)

Al escuchar esas palabras la joven ojiazul no pudo hacer más que agitar la cabeza y despejar sus raros pensamientos mientras pensaba en que decirle como excusa al ambarino

-_Eso me pasa por andar pensando cosas que no debo ¿Y ahora que le digo? Ya se, si me porto como la altanera de siempre tal vez me deje en paz, si eso haré n-n-_pensó la ojiazul

-¿Avalón?-llamo el ambarino al no escuchar respuesta

-Etto de no me pasa nada, no tengo fiebre ni nada, más bien me parece que me distrae el hecho de que estés invadiendo mi espacio-dijo excusándose y mirando un tanto con fingido enojo al ambarino

-Pues si es asi mejor me voy-dijo un tanto indignado el ambarino para luego dejar sola a la ojiazul en su alcoba

-Je, no cabe duda de que si me lo propongo puedo engañar incluso al más inteligente-se dijo asi misma la ojiazul sonriéndose

-Pues a mi no me engañas-dijo alguien –Y eso que no soy el más inteligente-concluyo

-¿Hi-Hiraguizawa OO?-cuestiono sobresaltada al ver al joven zafiro de pie junto a la puerta cerrada

-¿A mi si me dirás de lo que hablaron?-cuestiono con seriedad

-¿Por qué a ti si habría de decírtelo?-cuestiono

-No se, tal vez por que a mi si me dijiste tu secreto y por que en mi si confías-contesto sonriendo con satisfacción

-Je, supongo, después de todo sino te digo de algun otro modo me obligarás a decirte u.u-dijo con resignación la ojiazul

-¿Y bien? Dime-pidio el zafiro

-Será mejor si lees esto-contesto la ojiazul entregándole la carta al joven Hiraguizawa

El joven zafiro tan solo tomo el sobre con cierta duda y finalmente leyó su contenido, de un momento a otro su cara de tranquilidad había cambiado a una un tanto sería y al mismo tiempo preocupada

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-cuestiono finalmente mirando penetrantemente a la ojiazul

-Nada, para mi ni esa carta ni ese compromiso existen-contesto ocultando la mirada

-¿Estas segura de ello?-cuestiono el zafiro con seriedad

-Umm es lo mejor, de todas formas si le dijese solo lograría sentirme culpable-contesto ocultando aun más la mirada y algo triste

-¿Culpable?-cuestiono confundido el zafiro

-Si esto se supiese… si esto se supiese, ellos tendrían que terminar, y… y… yo se que estan totalmente enamorados el uno del otro, asi que si este tonto compromiso se hace real, de todas formas ellos continuarían enamorados, y de ese modo sufrirían mucho y… y… yo no quiero eso-confeso con dificultad la ojiazul

-Creí que tu tambien estabas enamorada de Li-soltó el zafiro

-Eso no importa si el sentimiento no es correspondido-contesto cabizbaja la pequeña ojiazul –Por eso no he querido meterme entre ellos, yo… yo… solo quiero estar lejos-concluyó sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban de nueva cuenta a recorrer sus mejillas

-Entonces debo disculparme por el mal rato que te hice pasar-

-No es necesario, después de todo ellos son tus amigos y es normal que los protejas-contesto sonriendo con dificultad

-Supongo, pero aun asi estuvo mal-dijo el zafiro sonriendo con tranquilidad

-Ya no tiene importancia-contesto la pequeña ojiazul –Es mejor asi, que como debe ser-concluyo de nuevo sonriendo con dificultad

-Esta bien entonces-dijo el zafiro contestándole la sonrisa –Será mejor que descanses mañana te espera un largo viaje-concluyo acercándose a la puerta con intención de salir

-Shei, shei Hiraguizawa, y Buenas noches-se despidió del zafiro mientras le miraba apenas cuando este salía cerrando la puerta tras de si

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Aun guardaba la esperanza de que alguien fuera en su auxilio, y fue entonces que lo recordó, le había dicho a la pequeña Black que no la vería sino hasta el amanecer siguiente, mientras el Joven Eljan Avalón debía permanecer encerrado como buen prisionero y al pequeño Shang no lo había visto por ninguna parte desde que la citaron para ver al padre del ojiesmeralda, en cuanto al joven de mirada escarlata, este estaba ausente.

-_De que modo saldré de aquí-_pensó la joven Romaji –_Ahora entiendo la desesperación que sentía Trent-kun al estar atado y amordazado, al menos el estaba en una alcoba y no en un calabozo como yo u.u-_pensó con tristeza

Y es que apenas llevaba un par de horas en ese lugar y ya estaba deseando que alguien fuese a rescatarla, las palabras que ese hombre había dicho antes de que se la llevasen aun resonaban en su mente "Me encargaré de ella mañana" había dicho el hombre pero no solo eso le preocupaba sino lo que había dicho después "Que disfrute su ultima noche con vida" aquello aun resonaba no solo en su mente sino tambien en sus oídos, lo cual hacía que se sintiera desesperada.

De pronto una esfera de cristal de color azul pálido rodó hasta ella por entre los barrotes de su calabozo, ubicado en el subterráneo de aquella sombría mansión, a través de aquella esfera se podía ver con claridad la sala de estar de la mansión, siendo iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea.

-No debiste haberte metido con el juguete personal del Sr. Shang-le dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de los barrotes de su calabozo, la joven pelicastaña giro su mirada en dirección a la voz y finalmente vió a su dueña, una chica de unos quince años cabellos platinados y ojos verde esmeralda iguales a los de el pequeño Takato –Haz hecho mal, le has hecho débil y ahora el sufrirá por esa debilidad, la debilidad que eres tu y que pronto dejará de existir-

Aquellas palabras llenas de frialdad llegaban a los oídos de Koe, era la primera vez que veía a esa niña, pero estaba ciertamente aterrada, esas palabras ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué le había creado una debilidad? No lo entendía con claridad y la expresión fría sobre la tez blanca de la ojiesmeralda le estaba inquietando aun más

-Por ti el perderá lo poco que le quedaba-dijo la ojiesmeralda con frialdad –Mi padre nunca se anda con rodeos y tu te has metido en terreno prohibido-

¿Su padre? ¿Esa chica había dicho que Shang era su padre? ¿Quién era ella? Se preguntaba la ojicastaña, más su pregunta fue contestada instantes después

-Mi nombre es Isuzu Shang, soy la hermana mayor de Takato y nada dulce comparada con el debo decir-dijo la ojiesmeralda sonriendo cínicamente y con frialdad

La ojicastaña estaba realmente sorprendida y se sentía aun más acorralada ¿Qué no era dulce como Takato? Aquello solo significaba que la joven era igual a su padre lo cual inquietaba aun más a Koe

-¡Y tanto trabajo que me costo hacerme cargo de su patética y perfecta existencia!-se quejo Isuzu –Pero tu lo arruinaste, no solo lo ayudaste a recordar y lo rescataste de su jaula de cristal sino que tambien te enamoraste de el y el de ti-dijo con frialdad –Haz sellado tu sentencia de muerte y su sentencia de esclavitud-continuo la joven –Le has hecho vulnerable y torpe, esta perdido y enamorado-dijo riendo con frialdad –Espero no tengas una muerte dolorosa Romaji Koe-concluyo sonriendo aun más cínicamente y con burla.

De nuevo la ojicastaña se sorprendió demasiado y no solo eso ahora estaba realmente asustada ¿Cómo saldría de ese aprieto? ¿Y de quien hablaba Isuzu? Pronto lo comprendió Isuzu hablaba de el chico de ojos color escarlata del que se había enamorado sin pensar, por ella el iba a sufrir, no, aquello debía ser mentira pensó la ojicastaña más luego sintió como un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, quería gritar, quería salir de ese lugar y huir con el de una buena vez, pero no podía, aquellas cadenas la sujetaban con fuerza y le era imposible zafarse, la mordaza en su boca le impedía gritar y cada vez se desesperaba aun más.

-Si sigues de ese modo no tendrás energías para intentar defenderte mañana-declaro Isuzu al ver la desesperación de la castaña por soltarse –Ademas aun tienes que ver el espectáculo de mi padre, y claro incluye a ese tonto enamorado-concluyo con burla mirando la esfera de cristal que continuaba aun en el frío suelo del calabozo de la castaña

En ese momento la castaña giro su mirada hacía la esfera y observo con detenimiento lo que ocurría en la sala de estar en esos precisos instantes, en ella se encontraba en uno de los sillones sentada la misma Koe Romaji y la chica en el calabozo se preguntaba como podía ser aquello posible si ella estaba encerrada y sin poder hacer algo para cambiar aquello

-Es mi padre-dijo Isuzu suspirando luego –Esta aprovechando su debilidad para atraparlo-concluyo bajando la mirada con vergüenza

Esa era la respuesta, ¿Qué Shang había tomado su apariencia para engañar al joven ojiescarlata? No, eso no podía estar pasando, de pronto le miro entrar a la sala de estar con la mirada confundida y triste, aquellos ojos escarlata se veían tristes e intranquilos pero sobre todo desesperados

-¡Quiero irme ya!- le oyo gritar mientras sus ojos escarlata se tornaban cristalinos, ella estaba aterrada ¿Qué era lo que Shang le haría? Se miro a si misma a través de la esfera de cristal acercarse a el y abrazarlo por el cuello, aquello era una tortura y no podía evitar llorar con desesperación al mirar aquella escena.

Se miro asi misma susurrándole algo al oído logrando que una lagrima rodará de sus ojos escarlata por sus mejillas, se miro asi misma abrazarlo con fuerza mientras el correspondía el abrazo de igual modo, se miró asi misma acariciando sus cabellos color plata con mechas negras, le dolía, le dolía mucho mirar aquello no podía soportarlo, intentaba gritar lo más fuerte posible tratando de llamar su atención, por un momento creyó hacerlo, más luego se miró asi misma mientras tomaba el rostro del chico y buscaba con sus labios los de el, era demasiado no podía soportarlo, aquella a quien observaba no era ella, ¡No lo era!, pero ¿Cómo era posible que el no se diese cuenta? ¿Cómo? Aquella con quien el se estaba besando no era ella, ¡No lo era!, de pronto se vió a ella misma quitarle con cuidado el talismán que ella le había obsequiado, mientras continuaba besándolo, ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla!, ¡Quería despertar de inmediato!

Le miro apartarse con fuerza de su falsa yo, el había descubierto el engaño y por un momento se sintió aliviada…

-¡Tu no eres Koe!-le oyo gritar con molestia

-Tienes razón, no lo soy-se vio asi misma contestar –Y de todas maneras no volverás a verla nunca-se vio asi misma sonreír con malicia

El le miraba confundido, luego su falsa yo recitó unas palabras en un idioma que ella no entendió y la mirada de el perdió brillo, parecía que esos ojos escarlata había sido hipnotizados y su dueño permanecía de pie inmóvil, de nuevo quiso gritar

-No te servirá de nada-la interrumpió Isuzu –El ya esta bajo su control-continuo la joven –Jamás creí que hiciera algo como eso, pero lo ha hecho-concluyo Isuzu apretando su puño con fuerza

La castaña bajo la cabeza y cubrió su mirada cubierta de lágrimas con sus castaños cabellos

-¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL PIENSE EN HACERLE ALGO ASI A ESE TONTO!!!!-gritó furiosa Isuzu impactando su puño contra la pared –Perdona esto-dijo bajando la mirada –De verdad que lo siento-continuo –Pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no le haga nada malo-concluyó dejando sola a la castaña con toda su tristeza, amargura y miedo no sin antes llevarse aquella esfera de cristal

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Isuzu caminaba con pasos seguros por uno de los pasillos de aquella sombría mansión y luego se detuvo frente a una de las puertas cerradas, giro la perilla más la puerta no se abrió, intuyo estaba cerrada con llave, uso su magia y pronto pudo abrirla, entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás suyo, se acerco a la cama y miro detenidamente a quien yacía tendido en ella.

Le revolvió sus verdes cabellos con dulzura y se sentó a su lado tratando de despertarlo, más no tuvo éxito alguno…

-Nuestro padre te ha hechizado-susurro algo enfadada, en ese momento un par de ojos esmeraldas se abrieron con pereza y la observaron un tanto confundidos

-¿I-su-zu?-cuestiono el dueño de aquellos ojos color esmeralda

-Volví-contesto la joven –Te ves cansado-dijo con tranquilidad

-Fue padre-contesto el ojiesmeralda

-Lo se-dijo ella –Ahora me arrepiento de no haberte llevado conmigo-dijo con remordimiento

-Pero volviste y eso es lo que importa-dijo el ojiesmeralda con una sonrisa

-Takato, perdona la tardanza-dijo abrazándolo

-No me ha pasado nada-susurro con felicidad acomodándose entre los brazos de su hermana

-Me alegro mucho-dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa, era cierto que ella era una persona muy fría pero todo aquello solo cambiaba al estar cerca de su hermano menor, su unico hermano, comparado con ella, el era un sol y simplemente no podía evitar quererlo tanto

-¿No te irás de nuevo verdad?-cuestiono con preocupación

-No, claro que no, me quedare aquí contigo-contesto dedicándole de nuevo una sonrisa

-Te quiero mucho Isuzu-dijo el pequeño sonriendo

-Ya se, ya se-contesto ella sonriendo tambien

-¿Me ayudarás mañana?-cuestiono sin mirarla

-No te preocupes, esta vez no estas solo-contesto con tranquilidad

-Tengo mucho sueño-dijo dando un pequeño bostezo

-Me imagino, será mejor que te duermas-contesto ella mientras lo arropaba

-¿Te puedes quedar aquí conmigo?-cuestiono casi entre sueños

-Debo ver a alguien primero, pero no te preocupes volveré en seguida-contesto con una sonrisa

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Sabia que conocía esa presencia-dijo Trent con fastidio

-Oh vamos si parece que te va de maravilla-se burlo Isuzu

-¡Que lastima que Black ya se fue a dormir!-se quejo Trent

-Oh si, que lastima-contesto Isuzu entre risas

-¿A que has vuelto?-cuestiono Trent

-Te recuerdo tengo un hermano menor al cual proteger de las locuras de mi padre-contesto la chica dedicándole a Trent una fría mirada color esmeralda

-No creo que hayas vuelto solo por eso-soltó Trent

-Tienes razon, volví para ver el desastre que se nos viene encima-dijo sonriendo con frialdad

-Mañana será un día interesante-dijo el pelinegro sin apartar su helada mirada color gris de la fría mirada color esmeralda de la peliplateada

-Espero encuentres a tu querida prima a tiempo-dijo ella riendo con ganas

-Oh por favor, tu sabes que me fastidia te burles de mi de ese modo-se quejo el pelinegro

-Oh si ahora te fastidio-se burlo ella

De un momento a otro el pelinegro se quedo sin aliento al sentir que era empujado sobre su cama y al darse cuenta de que la peliplateada estaba sobre el sonriéndole divertida

-Bájate-ordeno tratando de sonar molesto

-No quiero n.n-contesto ella sonriendo aun más divertida

-Bájate ò/ó-ordeno de nuevo con la cara roja

-¿Por qué no intentas bajarme tu n.n?-cuestiono retándolo y sonriendo divertida

-¿Crees que no podría hacerlo?-cuestiono retándola tambien

-Quiero ver que lo intentes-dijo divertida acercando su rostro al del pelinegro

Y de un momento a otro sintió como unos fríos labios se posaban sobre los suyos con desesperación sin fijarse del momento en el cual las posiciones se invirtieron y ahora era ella quien se encontraba abajo, aun se besaban, finalmente se separaron y por un momento se miraron con confusión

-Gane-anuncio Trent antes de unir sus labios con los de Isuzu nuevamente, poco después se separaron respirando un tanto agitados

-Has hecho trampa-se quejo Isuzu antes de comenzar otro beso

-Pero te ha encantado-susurro apenas mientras se besaban

-No puedo negarlo-contesto separándose apenas

-Deberíamos de dejar de vernos de esta forma-dijo el pelinegro rompiendo el beso

-No quiero, asi es como me gusta que sea-contesto la peliplateada haciendo un pequeño puchero antes de comenzar otro beso

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono contra sus labios

-Asi es más divertido-contesto de igual modo

-¿Te parece divertido que esto sea un secreto?-cuestiono separándose apenas un poco

-Me parece de lo más entretenido eso, ademas de simular que nos detestamos-susurro sonriendo antes de iniciar otro beso

-¿Hace cuanto comenzó esto?-cuestiono separándose tan solo lo necesario

-Cinco años, tal vez más-contesto rozando los labios del pelinegro con los suyos

-¿Cuanto tiempo más crees que duré?-cuestiono mirándola fijamente

-Hasta que la muerte diga-contesto mirándolo de igual forma

-Si mañana muero…-decía el pelinegro

-Entonces he de suicidarme-contesto antes de unir sus labios con los de el de nuevo

Aquellos secretos encuentros eran sin duda los que mantenían calmado al pelinegro, después de todo sabía que ella nunca le traicionaría, incluso cuando huía al lado de su prima seguía frecuentando sus encuentros, sino era si, eran llamadas telefónicas, cartas, y hasta lechuzas mensajeras, el podía parecer un témpano de hielo sólido, pero ella era del mismo modo, esa era la razón por la cual se entendían tan bien, ella le parecía perfecta, y para ella el lo era, nadie a excepción de ellos sabía de su relación nadie, para todos los demas ellos se aborrecían.

Más la realidad era otra, cada que se encontraban cerca no podían evitar mirarse y cuando estaban solos siempre era lo mismo, se burlaban el uno del otro simulaban odiarse y de pronto en un arrebato de locura comenzaban a besarse, nada más les importaba, nada más que ellos.

**Fin del capitulo XV**

**Hanna:** **Himeko-chan me va a matar u.u**

**Joshua: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pusiste novia a su querido Trent oO?**

**Hanna: hai TTOTT**

**Joshua: pero quedo realmente cool**

**Hanna: hai, Isuzu es genial y queda perfecta con Trent**

**Joshua: y pensar que la metiste a la historia en uno de tus arranques de "estoy poseída por mi imaginación" n-n**

**Hanna: hai u-u**

**Joshua: cambiando de tema u-u**

**Hanna: ¿hai?**

**Joshua: pobre Koe-san esta sufriendo mucho u.u**

**Hanna: si, pero es por el bien del fic u.u**

**Joshua: el final se acerca u-u**

**Hanna: lo se, y he decidido cerrar ya la votación u-u**

**Joshua: al final fue un empate u-u no pregunten como…**

**Hanna: es por ello que el final va a ser sorpresa, tan solo esperen un poco más u-u**

**Joshua: agradecemos a todos los que han seguido el fic**

**Hanna: hai, y tambien pedimos que no dejen de enviar sus reviews**

**Joshua: sean decentes si leen dejen reviews **

**Hanna: hai, hasta la próxima**

**Proximo capitulo:**

"**_EL OCTAVO DÍA"_**

**Agradecimientos a SAKURALEE, a LAS HERMANAS CELUSU, a mi querida MARISAKI "LA SENSEI", a HIMEKO-CHAN, a MUFFIN, a CRISTINA SIMON y a todos los que leen y no dejan review u-u no sean mala pata y dejen reviews **

**Atte.**

**Hanna Li Asakura y Joshua Hiraguizawa Diethel **

**O mejor dicho **

**Hanna Darko y Joshua Darko **

**n-n nos leemos pronto **

**¡!!!!Ja ne!!!!!**


	16. El Octavo Día

**Esta vez si me merezco una golpiza pero es que me he sentido bastante deprimida últimamente como para escribir, pero sobretodo, este c****apitulo y el que le sigue a este ya estaban redactados, más el buey que formateo mi PC no respaldo nada y se perdieron TTOTT, en serio que lo siento mucho y es que he tratado inútilmente de recordar como iba esta parte del fic, y para mi buena suerte encontré en las hojas de atrás de uno de mis cuadernos el borrador del principio de este capi asi que lo voy a aprovechar, n.n en serio disculpen la tardanza. **

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo XV****I**

"_**EL OCTAVO DÍA"**_

¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil dejar de pensar en el? ¿Por qué sentía ese vació en su corazón? ¿Por qué sentía en el perdida y duda si lo sentía latir? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil esperar el atardecer? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de el? ¿Por qué? se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras miraba su equipaje, no había marcha atrás, tenía que irse, salio de aquella habitación que había hecho suya por casi un mes, al cerrar la puerta se sintió aun más vacía, pero trato de desechar aquellos sentimientos y dudas para seguir con su camino.

Más se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras, quería de cierto modo despedirse, abrió la puerta cuidando de no hacer ruido y la cerro del mismo modo, esa mañana los tenues rayos del sol jugaban con aquellos castaños cabellos e iluminaban su rostro más aun asi el dormía, no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba desecha, se acerco hasta el con lentitud y le observo dormir… se veía tan tranquilo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros, la mirada azulina se cerró, sus labios rozaron los de el, ya no podía perder más, lo beso.

Lo beso con timidez y sin esperar nada más, se sorprendió al sentir como el poco a poco le correspondía, su mano acariciaba dulcemente una de sus mejillas, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, el la besaba solo por equivocación, pero aun asi no quería terminar con ello, no importaba cuanto lo sintiera como una tortura, quería continuar, tal vez sería la única vez que en que probara aquellos labios tan suaves y tersos.

Lentamente tiro del negro listón que sujetaba su cabello dejando caer sobre el rostro de el una cascada de hermosos rizos rojos, pero aquello tenía que terminar, retiro la mano de el de su mejilla y con lentitud se separo de el, tomo su mano y coloco en ella su negro listón.

-Yo también te quiero Sakura n.nZzZzZ-le escucho murmurar entre sueños, las lágrimas recorrieron con más fuerza sus mejillas mientras miraba como el encerraba su listón en su mano y se acomodaba para continuar durmiendo.

Lo miro por última vez antes de salir sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, tomo su back pack del suelo, bajo rápido y en silencio con dirección a la puerta

-Buenos días Srita. Avalón-saludo el anciano mayordomo, ella se enjugo las lágrimas y lentamente contesto el saludo con un sencillo y tranquilo "Buenos días"

-Es algo temprano para estar despierta-comento el sonriente anciano

-Es un largo viaje-contesto la joven

-Creí que no se marcharía sino hasta el atardecer-advirtió el anciano, por un momento aquella sincera sonrisa se borro de su rostro

-No deseo causar más molestias-se excuso cabizbaja, para todo esto aun no se atrevía a mirar a aquel noble anciano que tanto la había cuidado durante ese tiempo

-Entonces le preguntare si desea algo para desayunar-dijo el anciano recobrando su sonrisa

-Una manzana estará bien para el camino Sr. Wei-susurro un poco más tranquila

-Una manzana será-contesto el anciano ofreciendo a la joven una jugosa manzana

-Gra-gracias-alcanzó a decir apenas la joven mientras tomaba la fruta que le ofrecían, encamino sus pasos a la salida más se detuvo en la sala y se sentó en el sofá

Estaba inquieta, jugueteaba con la fruta entre sus manos mientras la miraba como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo

-La Sra. Li me contó ayer que le había entregado la carta de su padre-escucho decir al anciano, soltó la manzana y esta rodó por la alfombra

-No quiero que Li lo sepa-dijo apenas audible

-Es por eso que se va-afirmo el anciano, la joven asintió aún más cabizbaja y se inclino para recoger la manzana

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que sea demasiado tarde-susurro poniéndose de pie, se despidió del anciano mayordomo con un abrazo y por un momento dejo que unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, camino de nuevo hacia la salida

Se detuvo frente a un espejo en el pasillo para mirarse detenidamente tal vez por ultima vez, llevaba una boina negra sobre sus rojos rizos, sus ojos azules lucían opacos, su tez se notaba aun más pálida, traía puesta una blusa negra y sobre ella una larga gabardina del mismo color que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, unos pantalones negros estilo militar y una botas del mismo tipo, un cinturón con la hebilla de color plata, y finalmente en las manos llevaba unos guantes de cuero negros que dejaban parte de sus dedos al descubierto, trato de sonreír más no lo logro y tan solo se limito a suspirar con resignación.

Camino hasta la puerta de salida, se detuvo frente a ella y saco de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina aquella carta que tanto odiaba, la miro con desprecio y la arrugo mientras abría la puerta de salida, quiso devolverla a su bolsillo más no advirtió el momento en el que la carta arrugada cayó al suelo, salio y cerro la puerta tras ella, cerrando asi un capitulo más de su vida, o al menos eso creía.

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Su mirada esmeralda rolaba de un lado a otro, si no mal calculaba su odioso padre aparecería pronto por alguno de los pasillos, suspiro, ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como un padre normal? esa era la pregunta que se hacía cada mañana al despertar, pero esta vez no pudo pensarse una respuesta ya que pronto su padre apareció del otro lado del pasillo siendo seguido por su ahora fiel "mascota" como ella lo llamaba,

-_Pobre… no me gustaría ser el-_pensó para sus adentros antes de suspirar nuevamente, su padre se detuvo al llegar justo frente a ella que se apoyaba decididamente en la puerta de su hermano menor. No dejaría que se lo llevase esta vez

-Hazte a un lado-le oyó pronunciar con seriedad

-No… esta vez no-contesto ella aun más decidida y endureciendo su mirada

-No estoy jugando Isuzu, muévete de esa puerta-advirtió con seriedad el hombre

-Te he dicho que no-contesto furiosa -¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? el no quiere participar en esta estupidez!!!!!-grito la joven

-Tendrá que hacerlo, ya que es un Shang!!!!!-grito el hombre

-No me moveré!!!-estaba decidida –Primero muerta a dejar que te lo lleves!!!!!-amenazo la joven, creyendo que su padre tal vez asi se detendría

-Esta bien si eso es lo que deseas-se equivoco, en el rostro de ese hombre se dibujo una siniestra sonrisa mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente al atónito rostro de su hija

De repente sintió miedo, la "mascota" de su padre había desaparecido de detrás suyo y ahora ella rolaba la mirada como tratando de encontrarlo sin éxito alguno…

-NOOOOOOO!!!!-gritó ella, todo había sido demasiado rápido

Terror

Escalofríos

Incertidumbre…

Dolor…

Un dolor horrible capaz de despedazar su alma…

Cayó de rodillas al suelo aun apoyando las manos en la puerta, aquello no era cierto, eso no le estaba pasando a ella, no a ella, pero no estaba del todo arrepentida, después de todo había echo todo lo posible por ayudar a su hermano pequeño, la parte de su ser que se sentía arrepentida era gracias a ese joven pelinegro, la noche anterior el había dicho "si mañana yo muero" que ironía!!! Era ella la que estaba muriendo y ahora por si fuera poco se reía… se dejó caer sobre el frió piso, ya no había nada que ella pudiese hacer, más que observar mientras su vida se le escapaba.

No pudo más que observar como su padre se llevaba a su pequeño hermano, el pequeño lloraba y trataba de zafarse de su padre, el hombre lo miró con frialdad y entonces el chico guardo silencio, continuó siendo arrastrado por el pasillo sin despegar la mirada de la de ella y pronto lo perdió de vista, todo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro para ella y pronto perdió el conocimiento, debajo de ella una charca de un líquido rojo comenzó a crecer, su cabello cubría levemente su rostro y su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Shang se ha marchado, es hora de que nosotros también lo hagamos-sentenció Fletcher irrumpiendo en la alcoba del joven Eljan Avalón, el la miro

-¿En donde esta Koe-san?-cuestiono seriamente

-No lo se, pero ella dijo que te sacara de aquí a la primera oportunidad asi que no hay tiempo-contesto Black –Date prisa!!!-grito desesperada, el joven pelinegro se puso de pie y la siguió

Lograron llegar a la salida sin ser vistos y se dirigieron a donde los sirvientes de aquel hombre estacionaban sus autos, Fletcher parecía buscar algo insistentemente con la mirada, el pelinegro la miraba confundido

-Allí esta!!!-grito de pronto y casi arrastrándolo llego hasta un automóvil de color negro, el joven estaba aun más confundido

-Pe-pero yo no se conducir!!!-replico el joven

-No ha de ser difícil n.n-contesto una sonriente Fletcher

-No tienes licencia!!!-reprocho el ojigris

-Nadie lo va a saber n.n-de nuevo sonreía, saco un llavero del bolsillo de su abrigo y con el abrió la puerta del vehiculo y abordo –Jo no alcanzó!!!-se quejo tratando de que su pies llegaran a los pedales se cruzo de brazos enfadada mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto al joven

-No ha servido de nada-se quejo el

-Ya verás que si-afirmo la niña, una vez más su sartén de acero inoxidable hizo aparición entre sus manos -¡¡¡Muffins!!!-llamó, en ese instante un pentagrama de color plata se dibujo en el frió acero del sartén y de el aparecieron una docena de pequeños panecitos con grandes sonrisas agitando sus manitas con guantes de box y brincote ando con sus pequeñas patitas sobre el sartén –Bien cuatro al acelerador, cuatro al freno y los otros cuatro a la palanca de velocidades-indico, Trent sintió escalofríos al verlos

-¡¡Vas a matarnos!!-grito alarmado

-¡¡Creí que querías ir por tu prima!!-reprocho Fletcher

-Pero yo…-al final suspiro y se coloco el cinturón de seguridad

Mala idea, la velocidad lo hacía temblar, estaba tratando de evitar sentir aquellos escalofríos y alejar ese pensamiento de que algo no andaba bien de su aturdida mente, quería que se detuviera, que bajara la velocidad, pero ella estaba tan sonriente por la velocidad a la que iban y el era todo lo contrario, estaba incomodo, perturbado y asustado, pero lo peor era que se sentía terriblemente estupido, ahora se lamentaba el haber rechazado las clases de manejo que su padre le había ofrecido… su padre… su padre estaba muerto al igual que su madre y sus tíos, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse, se llevo la mano al cuello, y con ella apretó algo oculto bajo su abrigo.

Tenían que regresar, algo no andaba bien y el tenía que saber que era eso que no iba de acuerdo a la situación, el tenía que saber que era aquello y sobretodo tenía que hacer un lado aquellos escalofríos causados por la maldita velocidad que no dejaba de aumentar.

-¡¡Basta Fletcher!!-grito de repente

-¡¡Más rápido, más rápido!!-grito ella con entusiasmo

-¡¡Detente ya!!-insistió, pero ella no le hacía caso -¡¡Tenemos que regresar Fletcher!!-insistió con desesperación -¡¡Frena ya!!-grito harto

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-gruño ella haciendo frenar de golpe el vehiculo

-Solo da la vuelta y volvamos-se limito a decir

-Creí que querías ir por tu prima-reprocho Black haciendo un puchero

-Claro que quiero, es solo que… tengo un mal presentimiento-se apresuro en contestar

-Solo te advierto que ya estábamos bastante cerca-sentenció antes de indicar a sus muffins dar la vuelta

Pero oh de nuevo esa maldita velocidad y esta vez aun más rápido, llevaban prisa, más aun asi no le agradaba el que tuvieran que ir tan rápido, lo repudiaba…

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Odio este maldito bosque-gruño dando después un pequeño suspiro, era tan silencioso y sombrío que de vez en cuando la hacía sentir observada y otras tantas que caminaba en círculos, verdaderamente lo aborrecía, pero tenía que continuar su camino, desaparecer de ahí, alejarse lo más posible

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde que dieron marcha atrás y ya se encontraban de nueva cuenta frente aquel lugar del que habían partido, bajaron del auto y caminaron hacía la puerta cuidando no ser vistos…

-Bien, ¿y ahora como entramos?-cuestiono el pelinegro dando un suspiro cansado

-Tengo un plan n.n-contesto con una torcida sonrisa la pelicastaña, el de nuevo sintió escalofríos

-Pero más vale que sea bueno-replico

-Es de lo más ingenioso-aseguro ella sin dejar de mirarlo y sin perder esa sonrisa

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-¡¡ ¿Este era tu plan?!!-gruño Trent, al verse atado de pies y manos y sobretodo al ser jalado por Fletcher hasta el interior de la mansión, ella solo se rió de el

Al estar por fin en la mansión comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos hasta llegar al salón principal, estaba totalmente desierto, Fletcher dejo caer al suelo la cuerda con la que jalaba al pelinegro y se dedico a buscar con la mirada por toda la habitación, pronto divisaron a varios de los sirvientes de Shang

-Se estaba escapando y lo he traído de vuelta-mintió, uno de los sirvientes le sonrió divertido

-El Sr. Shang ya nos había advertido de tu traición e incluso nos ha ordenado eliminarte-dijo tomando al igual que sus compañeros una posición de combate

-¡¡Muffins!!-llamo Fletcher, la primera batalla daba inicio…

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

El vehiculo en el que viajaban Shang, Takato y la ahora fiel mascota "Jei", se detuvo a un lado del camino, habían perdido la presencia que buscaban, Shang bajo del auto y obligo a Takato a hacer lo mismo, mientras el joven de mirada escarlata y vacía bajo por indicación de su amo.

-Ve y búscala-ordeno el hombre, del cuerpo del joven surgió una extraña y brillante luz para después de extinguirse dejar ver a un pequeño zorro blanco de mirada escarlata y con la mitad de las patas y la punta de la cola color negras.

Apenas si escucho la orden, comenzó a olfatear la nieve para después emprender una apresurada carrera, ambos Shang le siguieron, faltaba poco para encontrar a su objetivo.

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Esa mañana despertó sintiendo una extraña sensación y al sentarse sobre su cama advirtió el listón negro en su mano, no le presto mucha atención asi que después de arreglarse y guardarse el listón en uno de sus bolsillos bajo al desayuno.

Al llegar se topo con que todos ya lo esperaban, todos excepto aquella que antiguamente había sido su mejor amiga, cada vez recordaba más de aquellos tiempos, por lo cual intuyendo que aun dormía se sentó a desayunar no sin antes saludar con un beso a su pequeña novia de ojos esmeraldas, pero pasado un rato la joven ojiazul no apareció.

-¿Avalón-chan no querrá bajar a desayunar?-cuestiono con una sonrisa la pequeña cerezo, el pensaba excusar con aquello de que seguro estaba durmiendo, pero…

-La Srita. Avalón partió desde muy temprano esta mañana-escucho decir a Wei mientras le servía su jugo de naranja

-Me imaginaba que lo haría-susurro Eriol, y el no entendió porque aquello, en parte estaba molesto pero por otro lado parecía ser que el joven zafiro sabía algo que el ignoraba.

-Es que no puede evitarlo, es una terca impulsiva-dijo al final, más para tranquilizarse que para calmar a los demás, pero algo le decía que no todo andaba bien.

Al cabo de un rato el se encontraba en la sala leyendo aquel libro que el padre de la ojiazul le había regalado a su padre mientras Hiiraguizawa lo observaba en silencio, su prima, su novia y su amiga estaban por algun sitio de seguro conversando muy animadamente.

Se estaba aburriendo asi que dejo el libro sobre el sillón y camino hasta la puerta de salida con intención de salir un momento a tomar el aire frio del invierno, aunque hubo algo que le indico mirar hacía abajo para descubrir un papel arrugado en el suelo, lo abrió y al leerlo su mirada no hizo más que demostrar la sorpresa y confusión que sentía.

-Esto no es cierto-murmuro tratando de ignorar lo que había escrito en ese papel

-Supongo que se le habrá caído cuando iba de salida-advirtió Eriol

-¿Tu lo sabías?-cuestiono incrédulo, Hiiraguizawa asintió con la cabeza –Ella se fue solo por esto-de nuevo arrugo el papel

-¿Syaoran-kun te pasa algo malo?-escucho cuestionar a su pequeña cerezo, se guardo el papel en su bolsillo y negó con la cabeza aun sin creérselo.

-Saldré a buscar a Avalón-decidió mientras tomaba su abrigo verde oscuro, vio a Eriol tomar el propio.

-Esperen, ire con ustedes… tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo la ojiesmeralda mientras se acomodaba su abrigo color rosa pastel.

Antes de salir en aquella búsqueda habían pedido a ambas pelinegras permanecer en casa, pero Meiling apenas se hubieran ido saco el tablero de su primo y miro a Tomoyo como pidiendo su aprobación, al final había realizado el conjuro gracias al anciano Wei y ahora que sabían hacía donde dirigirse el mayordomo les había entregado un abrigo negro con los bordes de las mangas y el cuello adornados con un afelpado gris, al final les había pedido entregárselo a la pequeña ojiazul en cuanto pudiesen, y luego ellas igual partieron en su propia búsqueda.

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

La batalla no iba ni para bien ni para mal, más bien a pesar de todo llevaban cierta ventaja y todo era porque el ejercito de muffins estaba siendo de gran ayuda y porque por otro lado el estaba esquivando cualquier ataque, aunque ya se estaba cansado de ello y de sentir aquella sensación de que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Retrocedió unos pasos y les sonrió a todos con descaro antes de tomar impulso y saltar dando una pirueta con la que logro liberar su escondida daga, algunos se apartaron al ver el arma en el aire más el se quedo quieto esperando, coloco sus manos atadas al frente justo cuando la daga cayó para cortar las sogas y luego el libero sus pies, la sonrisa descarada creció.

Aquellos no eran oponentes para el, solo eran basuras, estorbos, se decía asi mismo mientras les sonreía divertido y esquivaba cada uno de sus intentos de ataques para luego contraatacar. No eran nada, si de verdad creían que iban a poder detenerlo estaban equivocados, aunque pasado el rato su diversión parecía haber disminuido, no importaba cuantos estuviesen ya en el suelo, seguían apareciendo más.

Dio un salto asi atrás justo entre dos de sus atacantes con intención de golpearlo y se agacho justo en medio para luego tumbarlos con una patada, bueno, su diversión no había disminuido del todo, al fin y al cabo si las palabras de su loco abuelo eran ciertas, el tenía mucho derecho a divertirse, ser Trent Eljan Avalón descendiente y heredero del linaje de Blaze Avalón no estaban nada mal, al contrario, se decía en toda su familia que el había sacado el genio y la frialdad de su ancestro, tal vez si era cierto, tal vez por eso le divertía tanto pelear con aquella descarada sonrisa que no hacía más que encolerizar a sus enemigos.

Se aburrió, sacó la daga de su bolsillo y tiro del listón azul por debajo de su abrigo, su sonrisa creció al igual que la burla en su mirada, mientras enseñaba triunfante el dije con forma de copo de nieve y unas grandes alas de dragón hecho de plata, los sirvientes de Shang retrocedieron, mientras el se llevaba su daga hacía su mano derecha y mordía su guante para quitárselo, sería la primera vez que iba a ser un guardían entero.

-¡¡Cúbrete Fletcher!!-grito, la chica saltó por detrás de uno de los sofás del salón y asomo la cabeza.

Aquel liquido color escarlata broto de su mano derecha y algunas gotas cayeron al suelo antes de que otras tuvieran contacto con el dije del chico, hubo un gran resplandor y después La Gran Espada de Hielo había sido liberada y su ahora guardían la había blandido en el aire para luego contemplar a todos sus atacantes hechos unas paletas de hielo, la sonrisa que esbozo llena de frialdad y la mirada que tenía eran capaces de hacer estremecer a cualquiera, o al menos asi fue antes de que sintiera el sartén hacer contacto contra su cabeza para que luego acabara de rodillas en el suelo congelado sobándose la cabeza y haciendo ruiditos adoloridos.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-gruño mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Baka, debiste haber dicho que aun tenías esa espada, creí que Shang la tenía-regaño Fletcher -¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste?-cuestiono pidiendo una explicación

-Le mentí, soy un gran mentiroso y el se la trago enterita-sonrió con burla –El imbecil de verdad creyó que eran diamantes de colores asi que por eso solo persigue a mi prima, después de todo es el único diamante que le falta jajajaja-se rió, de verás que había heredado el genio de su ancestro.

-Si como sea-se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada

-Como sea, será mejor recorrer este lugar para ver si asi se me pasa el mal presentimiento-agrego encaminando sus pasos al pasillo principal que conectaba con todos los demas, Fletcher le siguió.

Aunque un ruido proveniente de los calabozos los distrajo, parecían cadenas siendo movidas o arrastradas, se miraron.

-Yo iré a ver, mientras tu recorre el resto del lugar-sugirió Fletcher, el asintió y pronto se separaron entre los pasillos del lugar

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

Todo el lugar estaba desierto al parecer de Fletcher, no importaba cuantos pasillos hubiese recorrido ya, en su camino a los calabozos seguía estando todo vació, reviso puerta por puerta y no encontró a nadie, siguió con su camino.

En uno de los pasillos se topo con alguien en el suelo, sus cabellos platinados cubrían su rostro, y al parecer aquella persona ya se encontraba muerta, asi que no le tomo ni la más mínima importancia y siguió con su camino hasta que finalmente llego a los calabozos, el sonido de las cadenas incremento.

Lo siguiente que vio la dejo boquiabierta, ahí dentro de uno de los calabozos se encontraba encadenada y amordazada su compañera, Koe Romaji la miro con un inmenso alivio, como si la pesadilla que había estado viviendo desde ayer estuviese apunto de terminar, pronto Fletcher la libero de las cadenas y la mordaza y ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido debido a la dificultad para respirar que le había causado la mordaza.

-¿Koe que rayos hacías ahí?-cuestiono sorprendida Fletcher

-Shang ordeno que me trajeran aquí anoche-contesto tratando de desentumir sus muñecas

-Emm hablando de Shang… ese sujeto ya se ha marchado tras la guardiana-soltó Fletcher, la mirada de Koe se torno sorprendida.

-¿En donde están Jei y Trent?-cuestiono preocupada

-Trent esta allá arriba buscando no se que cosa por los pasillos y a Jei se lo ha llevado Shang-contesto, Koe de inmediato se puso de pie.

-Entonces tenemos que irnos de inmediato-advirtió, Fletcher la siguió

Antes de que ambas pudieran llegar a la puerta de los calabozos los gritos de alguien llamaron su atención, alguien desesperado, furioso, dolido, alguien con un fuerte deseo de venganza, la presencia mágica que se sentía en el ambiente era capaz de paralizar a cualquiera, fría y con deseos prohibidos, los gritos continuaron y luego finalmente de nuevo todo quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué-que fue eso?-cuestiono Fletcher, aquella persona había hablado en un idioma desconocido para ella, pero por la mirada de Koe parecía que ella había entendido cada palabra.

La joven tigreña hecho a correr escaleras arriba siendo perseguida por Black, recorriendo uno a uno los pasillos hasta llegar a uno casi en oscuras, las luces parpadeaban sin control, se encendían y apagaban hasta que una por fin se fundió y para sorpresa de ambas jóvenes cayó al suelo para luego romperse en pedazos, aquel sector del pasillo quedo a oscuras.

Koe pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad a alguien de rodillas en el suelo, si sus supocisiones eran correctas, aquella era la persona a la que estaba buscando, se acerco con cautela hasta el lo más que le permitieron sus fuerzas.

-Trent…-le llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, más bien aquel a quien llamaba parecía aferrarse con más fuerza a algo que sostenía en brazos –Trent di algo-pidió pero no consiguió nada, se acerco más hasta quedar justo frente a el y no a sus espaldas.

Y entonces observo con más detenimiento aquello que sostenía el joven Eljan Avalón, unos cabellos albinos acariciaban el frió suelo de mosaicos blancos ahora manchados de escarlata, el joven permanecía con la cabeza enterrada en aquello a lo que se aferraba, ocultando su rostro.

-Trent…-insistió Romaji, coloco una mano sobre el hombro del chico pero el la quito con brusquedad, trato de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado –¡¡Trent ya basta!!-gritó tratando de llamar su atención

-Me dices eso porque a ti nadie te quito todo lo que amabas, porque a ti nadie te dejo hundirte en tu propia soledad-le escucho murmurar con rabia.

-Es que no entiendo porque sufres Trent-expreso ella ablandando su mirada, Fletcher los observaba de lejos –Tan solo es la hija de tu enemigo, su muerte debería hacerte feliz-dijo ella, pero cuando el levanto la mirada llena de rabia y con algunas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro comenzó a entender lo que ahí sucedía, antes de tocar el suelo las lágrimas se hacían de cristal y se rompían en pedazos.

-Ella no solo era la hija de mi enemigo-susurro, luego se puso de pie con la joven en brazos y fue ahí cuando Koe noto la gran espada en la funda que el chico llevaba.

Le siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio entrar en una de las habitaciones a las que llevaba ese pasillo, corrió hasta ese lugar y se quedo parada contemplando la escena, el joven había dejado a la chica de cabellos albinos sobre la blanda superficie de una cama cubierta por sabanas azules y luego había tomado su mano mientras la miraba con tristeza y unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían aquel rostro que solía demostrar tan solo frialdad y burla y que ahora se notaba tan dolido, tan triste.

-Lo siento Zu, lo siento mucho, perdóname, se suponía que el único que iba a morir iba a ser yo, perdón Zu-esas palabras llenas de dolor habían hecho comprender a Koe lo que ahí estaba sucediendo.

Deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica y luego suspiro antes de enjugarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo, por fin se atrevía a mirar a Koe.

-Mejor vámonos, antes de que le pase lo mismo a lo que me queda de familia-susurro, pero cuando se dio la vuelta sintió que algo apretaba su mano con debilidad, se volvió sorprendido -¿Zu?-cuestiono, los ojos esmeraldas apenas si se abrieron -¿Zu?-llamo perplejo, ella apenas si le miraba.

-¿Entonces tu estas…?-trataba de cuestionar Koe –No, preguntas después, es necesario que haga algo antes de que sea tarde-se dijo asi misma mientras se subía las mangas de su abrigo, observo a Fletcher tras ella –Ve por un botiquín médico ahora Fletcher-pidió, la dueña del ejército de muffins salió corriendo en busca del pedido y no tardo en volver con el y entregárselo –Bien, bien los dos afuera, no tardare-dijo indicándoles a ambos la salida, ninguno parecía entender a que se refería. –Miren lo que pasa es que en la tonta escuela en la que estaba nos enseñaron algo de medicina y curación y yo fui la primera de la clase, asi que afuera-explico mientras empujaba a ambos fuera de la habitación para luego cerrarles la puerta en sus caras.

Paso una media hora como mínimo para que Koe saliera con una sonrisa de victoria y el se le quedara viendo raro mientras que Fletcher estaba algo perdida con todo lo que últimamente estaba pasando.

-Oh bien, podemos irnos n.n-dijo estirándose un poco

-¿Qué paso oO?-cuestiono Fletcher

-Emm ella esta bien, esta adentro, me tome la libertad de cambiarla de ropa y todo asi que debemos apresurarnos ¿ok? n.n-repuso con una sonrisa, ambos se le quedaron viendo raro –Ya vamos no sean asi por favor, lo hice bien asi que démonos prisa ¿si?-pidió sintiéndose nerviosa por la mirada de ambos chicos.

No se le ocurrió otra idea asi que jaló a Trent del brazo y lo empujo al interior de la alcoba para luego jalar a Fletcher y salir corriendo.

-Trent-kun te vemos en el aparcadero ¿ok?-se le escucho gritar a lo lejos

Los labios de el se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la joven de cabellos albinos respirar con más normalidad, parecía estar profundamente dormida, la tomo en brazos y la acomodo en su pecho para luego ir donde sus compañeras lo esperaban pero al llegar las vio a ambas muy bien acomodadas en el mismo auto que Fletcher había estado condiciendo y de nuevo sintió escalofríos, asi que solo se quedo parado a un lado del vehiculo.

-No pongas esa cara Trent-kun, yo si se conducir n.n-repuso Koe al ver el semblante del chico, este lo dudo por un instante pero luego se introdujo a la parte trasera del vehiculo aun con la joven albina en brazos –Pero te advierto que vamos a ir bastante rápido-finalizo Romaji antes de encender el auto asi que al instante todos se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad y emprendieron la marcha.

-Espero que aun no sea demasiado tarde-susurro el pelinegro mientras acariciaba los albinos cabellos de una durmiente Isuzu.

**CMECMECMECMECMECMECMECMECME**

-Mei-chan comienzo a creer que nos hemos perdido-dijo con algo de preocupación la amatista al notar la zona del bosque en la que se encontraban, no era un lugar muy agradable para estar.

-Vamos bien te lo aseguro, el tablero no puede fallar-contesto la pelinegra con tranquilidad, ambas continuaron su camino.

Una explosión se escucho muy cerca de donde ambas estaban, se quedaron quietas buscando la dirección de la cual provino tal ruido y fue entonces cuando vieron una sombra negra impactar contra un gran pino y caer al suelo, al prestar más atención lograron distinguir unos cabellos pelirrojos, mientras esa persona trataba en vano reincorporarse, estaba ahí sobre la nieve de rodillas y apoyando ambas manos contra aquella blanca superficie, sus cabellos pelirrojos cubrían su rostro, una nueva explosión.

Una de las ramas del gran pino estuvo a punto de caer sobre la joven de no haber sido por que rodó sobre la nieve, al fin logro ponerse de pie sujetando su brazo izquierdo, la respiración agitada, unas cuantas gotas color escarlata mancharon el manto blanco del invierno.

-¡¡¡Avalón-chan!!!-gritaron ambas con horror al ver a la joven caer sobre la ya no tan blanca nieve.

_**Fin del capitulo XVI**_

**TT.TT por fin logre terminar, llevo más de dos meses tratando de terminar este capitulo y no había podido, fue tan difícil y ahora esta terminado, ya casi puedo morir en paz.**

**Pero como pudieron ver este capi estuvo algo tristes ya que los tres avalón sufrieron, pero en fin tal vez la vida les sonría quien sabe, mi inspiración es quien decide jajajaja. En fin espero les haya gustado el capi xq me esforcé un buen para que me quedara más o menos bien a mi gusto, no se al de ustedes.**

**Bueno ya se acerca el final ahora si, le quedan dos capis al fic, aun no se si poner epilogo, pero creo que si, tal vez ponga dos para que quede en número par los capis, ejem aun no me decido, como sea, espero sus reviews asi que no me hagan esperar mucho ¿eh? **

**Hasta le próxima, esta vez no creo tardar tanto.**

**Proximo capitulo:**

"_**UNA DULCE MELODÍA"**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**:::Saku y lee:::Marisaki:::Diana:::**_


	17. Una Dulce Melodía

Hi nOn aquí tratando de empezar el nuevo capi, pero debo decir q aunque ya tengo las ideas no se, toy seca de inspiración y eso q ayer tuve una Darko aventura y q me estoy burlando d ciertas cosas familiares con respecto a los secretos jusjusjus en fin,

**Hi nOn aquí tratando de empezar el nuevo capi, pero debo decir q aunque ya tengo las ideas no se, toy seca de inspiración y eso q ayer tuve una Darko aventura y q me estoy burlando d ciertas cosas familiares con respecto a los secretos jusjusjus en fin, si estoy tratando de escribir s porque cuando entre de vacaciones quiero tener terminado tanto este fic como el de "intercambio extranjero" xq luego no voy a tener tiempo ya q voy a empezar con los cursos para entrar a la facultad asi que vamos de una buena vez al capi nOn**

**Escuchando: "Crash World" de Hilary Duff**

**-…-las locuras que escribo**

_Pensamientos_

(n/a) notas que dejo

(n/j) notas que deja mi hermano si de nuevo se cuela en otro de mis fics

"**UN CONEJITO MUY ESPECIAL"**

**Capitulo XV****II**

"_**UNA DULCE MELODÍA"**_

-¡¡Avalón-chan!!-gritaron ambas con horror al ver a la joven caer sobre la ya no tan blanca nieve.

Y no tardo mucho para que la joven se pusiera de pie de nuevo, dando un muy hondo suspiro, había reconocido a la perfección aquellas voces que la llamaron, saco su daga de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y la miró por unos momentos.

-No debieron salir a buscarme-dijo con cansancio –Si me fui sin despedirme fue para evitar esto…-ya sin más opción se hizo un nuevo corte en su mano derecha mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y murmuraba un hechizo que solo ella entendió.

Cuando ambas pelinegras se dieron cuenta, estaban ya encerradas en una cúpula creada con magia. Meiling golpeo con su puño aquel campo que las atrapaba tratando en vano de liberarse.

-Avalón-san no es correcto que en una situación como esta desperdicie su magia-escucharon reprochar a alguien, topándose con un chico peliverde de ojos color esmeralda que reflejaban cierto deje de tristeza como si no quisiese estar en ese lugar.

-Ya se, ya se, pero no puedo permitir que otros salgan lastimados por mi culpa-contesto tranquila

-Nuestra culpa-aclaro el peliverde

-Pero la culpa es más mía que tuya, Takato-agrego con una sonrisa

-Vaya, entonces usted sabe que yo no deseo continuar con esta batalla-advirtió ocultando la mirada.

-Lo se muy bien, soís una buena persona Takato Shang-dijo regalándole una sonrisa

**-**Pero el que lo sea no descarta el hecho de que tenga la obligación a eliminarte-se escucho a una tercera voz.

-Deberías sentir vergüenza de mandar a otros a hacer tu trabajo sucio Shang-se burlo, a esas alturas ya no le importaba mucho el efecto que sus palabras pudiesen tener en aquel hombre tan despiadado –En especial si mandas a un niño pequeño que no quiere ni sabe pelear correctamente-una vez más sonrió con burla.

-No lo haría si tú me entregases esa espada por las buenas-contesto mirándola penetrantemente.

-Te diré la verdad entonces-su sonrisa se torno descarada –Yo no tengo la espada-confeso con una risita de burla –Ahora esta con su dueño-pareciera que con eso había logrado sorprender tan solo un poco a ese hombre.

-Kiev Avalón esta muerto, no puedes engañarme-advirtió mirándola con rencor.

-Yo nunca dije nada acerca de Kiev-sama, yo me refiero a que la espada tiene un nuevo dueño-argumento con fastidió.

-Me dirás donde esta por las buenas o me veré obligado a que mi cazador te saque la información por las malas-ordeno con furia

-Haz lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado-dijo sin darle importancia, después de todo, siendo la única que quedaba de su familia, como ella creía, ya no podía perder más nada.

-Ve entonces mi querido cazador-sonrió cínico al saber el efecto que causaría con aquella orden

Pero apenas si hubo avanzado un par de metros el joven encapuchado de blanco, Takato se le cruzo por en medio del camino tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás o de detenerlo.

-¡¡Por favor Jei-san no haga esto, deténgase por favor, reaccione!!-pedía a gritos, el joven de mirada escarlata vacía tan solo lo empujo a un lado y siguió con su camino, tiró de su capa tratando aun de detenerlo -¡¡Basta Jei-san Basta!!-pero no consiguió nada, sintió que alguien tiraba de el de su abrigo y cuando levanto la mirada se topo con la de su padre, con esa fría mirada bicolor a la que tanto le temía.

Y sin esperárselo siquiera, aquel hombre que se decía su padre lo arrojo entre un par de árboles, mientras el se quedaba perplejo al ver que el cazador no detenía sus pasos por más que le pidiese que lo hiciera.

-Quédate ahí, Takato-ordeno Leviatán Shang al ver al chico ponerse de pie y antes de que pudiese alejarse de entre los árboles estos le sujetaron con sus ramas mientras el trataba de zafarse sin conseguir nada.

Mientras que la distancia entre el cazador y la joven Avalón se había vuelto casi inexistente, la joven tomo una posición defensiva, y el cazador pareció sonreírle con burla, la sonrisa desapareció cuando la ojiazul lanzó el primer golpe, y el le esquivo con un movimiento de su brazo y justo por ese descuido ella aprovecho y lo pateo, antes de dar un saltó hacía atrás y retomar su posición de defensa, antes de lo previsto, la distancia se volvió inexistente y esta vez ambos se atacaron, pero cuando ella quiso patear su rostro, el tomo su tobillo y la levanto de suelo.

-¡¡Suéltame cobarde, que me sueltes te digo!!-gritaba forcejeando, pero el solo la miraba con ese par de ojos escarlata sin vida, fastidiada tomo impulso y le pateo en el estomago y justo cuando el la soltó le devolvió el golpe.

Aunque se tambaleo un poco, retrocedió esperando el siguiente ataque de su oponente, pero el no se movió en lo absoluto, parecía como que estaba esperando algo.

-Por lo visto es hora de que le muestres quien eres, Joven Cazador-Advirtió Leviatán Shang.

La capucha de la capa fue retirada, dejando ver los cabellos largos platinados y con mechas negras, la mascara cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido hueco, mientras la joven Avalón retrocedía.

-Her-Hermano-susurro apenas –No-no es cierto, mi hermano esta muerto-se dijo asi misma tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-En realidad tu querido hermano a estado conmigo desde su supuesta muerte-dijo con una cínica sonrisa Shang.

-¿Tu-tu te llevaste a mi hermano?-cuestiono incrédula

-Asi es, nada sería para mi más emocionante que ver como tu querido hermano te mata-se burlo.

-Mi-mi hermano jamás me haría daño-advirtió mientras retrocedía.

-El ya no es más tu querido hermano, el hace lo que yo quiera-contesto riendo malicioso

-No-no es cierto, mi hermano no sería capaz de lastimarme-insistió, pero cuando se vio acorralada entre el tronco de un gran pino y aquel que alguna vez fue su hermano, un sentimiento de terror le invadió y justo antes de que el la atacara se agacho y salió corriendo.

El la perseguía y la atacaba y ella no hacía más que tratar de esquivar los ataques, no era capaz de atacarle, para ella el aun seguía siendo su hermano, no quería lastimarlo, no podía, aun si ahora respiraba agitadamente y se sentía adolorida por los golpes y patadas recibidos, aun si la herida en su costado izquierdo le dolía, aun si tenía que manchar más la nieve con su sangre, ella no lo atacaría, y justo cuando estaba tendida en la nieve y el le iba a dar el golpe final, reacciono, rodó sobre la nieve esquivando el ataque y tomando la determinación de que si no podía defenderse al menos tenía que tratar de pensar en un modo de hacerlo volver en si, tal y como Takato había intentado.

-No se de que modo puedo liberarte pero al menos escúchame-llamo su atención –Hermano soy yo, Hairucha, soy yo Hairu, tu hermana menor-pero aquello no parecía dar resultado, ya que el joven continuaba atacándola y ella seguía esquivándole, una vez más estaba sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve.

-El no te escucha, el solo me escucha a mi, ni siquiera te recuerda-se burlo Shang

Más antes de que el joven de mirada escarlata la atacara una vez más, le pareció ver una sombra de color azul oscuro y luego cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo peor.

-¿Estas bien Avalón?-escucho que le cuestionaban, reconoció la voz al instante

-¿Hi-Hiiraguizawa?-cuestiono perpleja al toparse con los ojos color zafiro de Eriol apenas si abrió los suyos.

-¿Avalón-chan estas bien?-cuando se volvió hacia esa voz y a quien estaba ahí, se sintió ciertamente nerviosa -¿Avalón-chan?-repitió

-Yo… yo estoy bien Kinomoto-se apresuro a decir, pero luego sintió como Eriol se le acercaba más hasta quedar muy cerca de su oído

-Li ya sabe tu pequeño secreto-susurro el ojizafiro –Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero la carta se te cayó justo frente a la puerta antes de irte-advirtió, las miradas de ambos fueron a dar sobre un muy callado Syaoran Li, que no hacía más que observarla fija y penetrantemente

-Como si mi día no pudiera hacerse peor-alcanzó a decir desviando la mirada.

-Lo supongo-las palabras de Eriol llamaron su atención –Después de todo, el sujeto de quien te acabo de librar fue quien mato a tus padres y a…-iba a continuar cuando se fijo en como ella se ponía pálida.

-No-no es cierto, mi hermano no pudo haber hecho eso-defendió incrédula

-¿Tu hermano?-ahora el sorprendido era Eriol –Pero si el esta…-

-Todo este tiempo estuvo con Shang-se apresuro a decir –El se lo llevo, el lo controla como un titiritero a una marioneta-explico perturbada

-Pero es que… el mato al líder del concilio, por eso el concilio no podía ayudarte, mientras no tenga un líder, el concilio esta disuelto-las palabras de Eriol la sorprendieron aun más

-Tengo que hallar el modo de liberarlo, pero aun no se como-advirtió

-Toma-escucho decir tras ella –Si no querías que lo supiera debiste tener la precaución de guardarla bien-aunque aun le miraba penetrantemente lo que más le inquietaba era el hecho de que el ya sabía sobre el compromiso.

-Yo no quería decírtelo-dijo cabizbaja mientras tomaba de la mano del castaño la carta ya más arrugada que antes.

-Como sea, hay otras cosas de que ocuparse-contesto como si en realidad no le importara en lo absoluto, cuando era la principal razón por la cual había salido a buscarla.

-¡¡Eres una niña muy tonta Hairu Avalón!!-gritó a lo lejos Shang -¡¡Cuatro por el precio de uno!!-ninguno le entendía a lo que se refería aquel hombre -¡¡Me ahorraste el trabajo de un modo increíble!!-continuo -¡¡Después de todo, cuando terminara contigo iría tras la Card Master, luego tras la reencarnación de Clow, y finalmente tras el futuro líder del concilio, el joven Li!!-en definitiva, se estaba burlando feliz de ellos.

-¿Y eso que?-cuestiono de repente, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía un poco su ropa.

-¿Cómo que "y eso que"?-advirtió un confuso Shang

-Te he preguntado que, que tiene que ver eso aquí-contesto la joven –Pero no puedes responder-sonrió con burla –Además, según tus propias palabras, primero debes acabar conmigo… y eso, déjame decirte que te será imposible, aun si usas a mi hermano como tu marioneta-parecía que Shang le replicaría en algo pero ella continuo –Después de todo, ya he pensado en un método para regresar a mi hermano a la normalidad-sonrió tranquila y se alejo de la protección de sus compañeros recién llegados.

-¡¡Avalón-chan!!-llamo Sakura asustada.

-No habrá problema Kinomoto, se muy bien lo que hago, solo mantengan la distancia-contesto con una sonrisa.

La chica continuo con su camino hasta colocarse frente a frente con aquel que solía ser su hermano, ambos hechiceros castaños avanzaron para alcanzarla, pero el brazo de Eriol les impidió seguir con su camino, Shang miraba la escena expectante y Takato aun trataba de liberarse, Tomoyo y Meiling no podían hacer más que observar.

Una vez más la pelea comenzó, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no solo estaba esquivando los ataques sino que también se esmeraba por devolverlos, necesitaba que su hermano permaneciera quieto auque fuese por unos instantes, pero no por nada el era considerado el mejor de los tres herederos Avalón.

-Es inútil-advirtió Shang –Todo lo que intentes será inútil-rió carcajadas pensando en que tenía ganada la batalla.

-Tsk, Tsk, eso es lo que crees… la piedra que lleva en el cuello es un talismán que repele todo hechizo, por eso crees que me has ganado, pero yo nunca dije que emplearía magia para liberarlo, además entre sus ataques hay siempre una pauta, lo cual significa únicamente que al estar yo presente mi hermano esta tratando de luchar contra tu hechizo, por eso es que voy a liberarlo, y lo haré tan solo en menos de cinco minutos n.n-contesto

_-__¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca?, es casi imposible que haga algo como eso sin usar magia-_pensó Syaoran.

-¡¡Avalón!!-llamo Hiiraguizawa mientras arrojaba un objeto hacia la joven, ella lo atrapo, y al abrirlo se topo con un par de abanicos de metal color dorado con detalles en plata, mientras que de ambos abanicos colgaban borlas de color verde esmeralda, por un momento ella se giro hacia el y le sonrió en modo de agradecimiento.

-Justamente lo que necesitaba-de nuevo sonrió y dio un saltó rápido hacía atrás, aunque se tambaleo un poco al aterrizar –_Con esto lograré que permanezcas quieto tan solo lo necesario-_pensó, y de nuevo se lanzó al ataque ayudada de ambos abanicos hasta que prácticamente acorralo al joven contra el tronco de un pino, y después de tomar un poco de impulso arrojo contra el ambos abanicos.

Ambos abanicos apresaron las manos del joven al quedar clavadas las mangas de su abrigo contra la superficie del pino.

-Con esto basta-susurro mientras se acercaba al joven que trataba de librarse sin tener mucho éxito, la joven tomo aire y soplo un poco sobre sus manos enguantadas para después mirarlo directamente a los ojos –Espero que te acuerdes de esto n.n-sonrió de nuevo.

Kikasete natsukashii uta wo (_Escucha aquél lejano sonido)_  
tooku de kuchizusande (_Alguien tararea una nostálgica melodía,)_  
sei naru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni_ (como un néctar sagrado, como un sueño)_  
sono naka de nemurasete_ (Déjame dormir mientras me envuelve...)_

Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni muryoku ni nagareteku no? (_¿Por qué el mundo se ahoga en contradicciones y desesperación?)_  
Yuuyake_ (Al atardecer,)_  
itsuka mita akanegumo_ (siempre observábamos juntos las rojas nubes,)_  
soba ni irenai sono kawari ni_ (y ahora ya nunca más podrás estar a mi lado...)_

Gin iro no ame ga futtekitara watashi da to omotte_ (Pero cuando la plateada lluvia comenzó a caer, imaginé que era parte de mí,)_  
namida wo fuite_ (y sequé mis lagrimas.)_

Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei_ (Las estrellas fugaces que caen)_  
furitsuzukete sono kata ni amurita_ (sobre tu cuerpo, sobre tus hombros... son ambrosía.)_

-Hai-ru…-apenas si había alcanzado a escuchar su nombre salir de entre los labios del joven, su sonrisa se torno aun más grande, lo había logrado.

-¡¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!-gritó colérico Shang.

Antes de que alguno pudiese reaccionar siquiera, el hombre ya había creado una pared de grueso hielo y contra ella había hecho chocar a la joven pelirroja, más cuando Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran trataron de ir en su auxilio, tanto Hiiraguizawa como Li se encontraron atrapados en una cúpula, que sin importar cuanto trataron de escapar de ella les fue imposible.

-Me has sacado totalmente de quicio…por eso…-el hombre se fue acercando poco a poco a ella con una mirada por demás furibunda, antes de que ella pudiese apartarse del Hielo, el creo unos cristales de hielo y los hizo ir contra la chica.

Uno corto una mecha de sus cabellos rojizos, otro corto su mejilla, un par apresaron sus manos y otro par rozaron cada uno de sus costados, apenas si hicieron contacto no pudieron más que escucharse gritos de dolor, la cabeza de la chica se fue hacia el frente mientras la nieve se teñía aun más de rojo.

-¡¡Avalón-chan!!-grito la ojiesmeralda horrorizada, trato entonces de ir en su auxilio más una enredadera la tomo por su tobillo y cayo a la nieve, y cuando trato de zafarse otras la atraparon, trataba de escabullirse, o al menos de alcanzar su báculo, que durante el proceso se le había caído, hasta que…

El bosque entero retumbo con sus gritos de dolor tal y como había hecho cuando Hairu había sido atacada, solo que ella parecía no perder el conocimiento y aun trataba de luchar para liberarse.

-Tranquila señorita, tan solo estoy robándole su magia-dijo con malicia el hombre y entonces rió a carcajadas una vez más.

-¡¡SAKURA!!-grito desesperado el castaño, trataba a como diera lugar de salir de su encierro hasta que escucho un ruido tras el, cuando volvió la vista en aquella dirección encontró a Eriol en la nieve aparentemente inconciente -¿Hiiraguizawa pero que ra…?-ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, porque termino aun lado del zafiro y en el mismo estado que este.

Las risas de Shang eran el único sonido que acompañaba los gritos de Sakura, o al menos así lo fue por unos instantes.

- Sakamaku jikuu wo koete… mada minu daichi wo samayou…-apenas si se había escuchado, fue un susurro apenas audible, con el cual lo único que logro fue incrementar la ira de Shang, este se volvió hacía donde el estaba –Es-es una pesadilla muy horrible, quiero, quiero despertar ya…-alcanzó a decir, mientras su mirada se tornaba cristalina y las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas - anata no egaku tsuyosade… toki wo kirisaite...- apenas si había logrado terminar ese par de versos, los recuerdos se a galoparon en su mente, la cabeza le dolía, pero lo peor, había despertado la furia de su captor.

-¡¡MUERE!!-sabía que eso no había sido dicho para el, el hombre se giro hacía la chica inconciente contra la pared de hielo e hizo una vez más una buena cantidad de cristales de hielo, que fueron directamente hacía la joven pelirroja…

Una fila de largas y afiladas estacas de hielo detuvieron los cristales, el hombre de mirada bicolor giro su furibunda mirada hacia el origen de estas y se encontró con un encapuchado de gris oscuro sosteniendo una maravillosa espada de plata que permanecía clavada en la nieve, y era la responsable de aquellas estacas que habían detenido su ataque.

-Vaya, siempre se les da la de empezar a jugar sin mi-dijo el recién llegado, paso corriendo a un lado de las estacas hasta llegar donde se encontraba el otro joven apresado por los abanicos y para sorpresa de Shang y Takato, le dio un buen puñetazo en la mejilla –Ya deja de llorar Srito. Perfección hay cosas más importantes que hacer-finalizo antes de quitar los abanicos.

-¿Trent…?-alcanzo a murmurar el joven, su mirada escarlata retomo su brillo acostumbrado y el con dificultad se puso de pie –Estoy Libre-se dijo aun si creerlo y mirando sus manos

-Anda muévete de una buena vez o te golpeo de nuevo-gruño el otro, pero no se espero que el de mirada escarlata le bajara la capucha y se le quedara mirando fijamente de arriba a abajo haciéndolo ruborizarse y luego sin más lo abrazo muy fuerte –Me estas asfixiando Jessy… Jessy-dijo tratando de zafarse.

-Los he extrañado tanto a todos-murmuro dejando de abrazar al chico recién llegado para luego mirar a shang, su mirada se torno seria y con desprecio –Te juro que te haré pagar por todo lo que me has hecho-dijo con desprecio, el hombre le sonrió con burla –Trent, dame mi daga, se muy bien que Takato te la ha dado a escondidas-ante este pedido el chico pelinegro saco de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo el objeto pedido y se lo entrego, y entonces el se llevo una mano al cuello y tiro del listón color rojo que tenía atado dejando ver el medallón en forma de Flama con unas alas de Dragón.

El corte en su mano derecha, fue rápido y sin dudar, las gotas de color escarlata quitaron una vez más la pureza a la nieve blanca, el medallón se cubrió de escarlata y una ola de fuego se libero al ambiente, en las orbes escarlatas del chico por unos instantes ardieron llamas, La Espada De Fuego había sido finalmente liberada, y Leviatán Shang la observo con incredibilidad y sobretodo ambición.

-Creo que no lo había mencionado antes, es que soy un excelente mentiroso-fue la burla que Eljan Trent lanzó al aire.

-Y me alegro que lo seas-contesto con una triunfante mirada Avalón Jessy.

-Es mejor jugar en serio de una buena vez-Advirtió Trent, sus orbes grises se mostraban divertidas y arrogantes, como respuesta recibió, un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Los cabellos platinados con mechas negras se mecieron con lentitud por el viento, y las orbes escarlata parecieron recordar algo importante, Jessy se dio la vuelta y emprendió la carrera rumbo a la pared y cristales de sólido hielo que aun mantenían cautiva a la joven pelirroja, los cristales de hielo cayeron sobre blanca nieve mientras la joven fue tomada en brazos, sus rojizos cabellos apoyados en el hombro del joven al igual que su cabeza, ojos azules cerrados, y luego apenas si se abrieron.

-¿Hermano?-cuestiono apenas, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del de ojos escarlata.

-Ya estoy aquí, vas a estar bien-le abrazo con sumo cuidado tratando de no lastimarla más –Te he extrañado tanto-murmuro cerca de su oído, se puso de pie con la chica en brazos y miro con desprecio una vez más al hombre de orbes bicolor.

Se dijo alguna vez que Jessy Avalón era el más tranquilo de los tres guardianes, suposición equivoca, pues lo que nadie sabía era que debajo de esa apariencia pasiva y esa sonrisa alegre y reconfortante se escondía un ser tan explosivo, intempestivo y arrasador como el mismo fuego, y ahora que se le notaba fuera de su pasividad usual, era sin duda un peligro ser su objetivo.

Sus orbes escarlata ardían en llamas, en su rostro la sonrisa se había desvanecido, beso la frente de la chica y la dejo apoyada contra un pino mientras la protegía del frió dejándole su blanca capa salpicada de carmín/escarlata.

-Vas a estar bien, lo prometo-le sonrió como solo a ella solía sonreírle, Trent se había acercado hasta ellos y dado un pequeño abrazo a la chica y un intento de sonrisa sin burla ni arrogancia, una simple sonrisa, le revolvió sus rojizos cabellos con una ternura que solo podía expresar con facilidad para con ella, luego su mirada gris se poso sobre la escarlata.

-Hay que liberar a los otros-dijo, no es que le agradara salvar al mundo pero realmente detestaba inmiscuir a otros en sus problemas.

Fue Trent quien corto las enredaderas que apresaban a la joven cerezo, la sostuvo en brazos, por un momento, ella apenas si estaba conciente, la ayudo a llegar hasta donde la chica de cabellos rojizos estaba y la cubrió con la capa blanca mientras le daba su báculo y le miraba con firmeza.

-Usted no se puede morir Princesa Estrella, aun le queda mucho por hacer-murmuro apenas, ella pareció no entender a que se refería.

-Syaoran-kun…-musito apenas, sus orbes esmeraldas se notaban preocupadas.

-No se preocupe, el Príncipe Luna estará bien-contesto firme a sus palabras.

El hombre de orbes bicolor permanecía quieto, escrutinando cada uno de sus movimientos y planeando los propios, por esas espadas sería capaz de cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, esas espadas serían suyas y de nadie más.

Las orbes grises de Trent miraron pensativas a la espada de plata entre sus manos, a paso veloz llego donde los otros dos magos permanecían cautivos, apenas si la punta del filo hubo tocado el encierro, este se volvió una fría cárcel de hielo, basto un solo toque para que en cuestión de segundos se viniera abajo, los dos magos ahora libres poco a poco fueron recuperando el conocimiento, primero se abrieron los orbes zafiro, luego los ámbares y le miraron confundido.

-Syaopyon, Hirahira, lamento la demora-musito, los otros dos le miraron casi sin comprender, sobretodo por los apodos usados para con ellos –Vaya que son olvidadizos-rió un poco mientras extendía ambas manos para ayudarlos a ponerse de pie, pero aun así, ellos le miraban extrañados –Oh vamos, soy Trent Eljan… ¿saben que? No importa-finalizo.

-¡¡Sakura!!-grito el menor de los Li antes de correr hacia donde la joven ojiesmeralda se encontraba para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-No se porque tuve la falsa esperanza de que el prefiriera a Hairu-dijo dando un suspiro Trent, Eriol lo miro.

-¿Entonces tú lo sabías?-cuestiono dubitativo el zafiro.

-La única que no lo sabía era Hairu-contesto desviando la mirada –Ojala y todo fuera diferente-musito caminando hacia la pequeña ojiazul.

-Hairu…-le llamó, la chica apenas levantó la mirada, se notaba cansada.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes-murmuró para luego suspirar.

-Si, lo sé, solo que estaba preocupado y además tenía que asegurarme, porque sino cuando regresemos a casa a quien el viejo regañará si algo te pasa, será a mi-contesto desanimado.

-Trent-llamo Jessy, el chico le miró –Pensaremos en el abuelo luego, lo importante es la pelea, así que date prisa-recordó

El chico de orbes grises asintió con la cabeza y regresó al lado de su primo, ambos tomaron posiciones defensivas a lo que su enemigo solo les sonrió con burla.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-cuestiono Trent.

-No hay plan, solo ataca junto conmigo hasta matar al maldito, ataca sin piedad y no dudes, es todo-contestó decidido Jessy.

Y de nuevo la batalla comenzó, Jessy fue el primero en atacar, dio un gran salto hacía atrás y blandió su espada creando una ráfaga de fuego, Shang le esquivo y durante el proceso tuvo que esquivar las estacas de hielo que Trent creo, el tiempo comenzó a correr una vez más y el par de jóvenes Avalón no daban tregua, el hombre les atacaba y ellos se defendían, luego atacaban, parecía un ciclo interminable.

Mientras que los demás casi ni podían seguirles con la vista, iban demasiado rápido, y aunque quisieran interrumpir, la pequeña cerezo se sentía cansada debido a la magia que le fue robada, y el Li no parecía querer apartarse de su lado, mientras que Eriol y Tomoyo cuidaban de la joven Avalón y Meiling permanecía al lado de su primo, comenzaba a hacer más frió y de nuevo había empezado a nevar.

Y cuando parecía que los jóvenes Avalón llevaban las de ganar, la nevada se convirtió en tormenta, Jessy acorralo a Shang en un gran circulo de fuego, y en el justo momento en que Trent creo una ráfaga de hielo, Shang chasqueo los dedos y el pelinegro termino en el suelo mientras Jessy gritaba al ver lo que había sucedido, el circulo de fuego desapareció y su creador corrió hasta el pelinegro.

-¿Trent estas bien?-cuestiono asustado mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

-Ese maldito me tomo desprevenido, pero descuida, ya ha de ser una paleta-murmuro con enojo mientras se limpiaba la delgada línea escarlata que recorría desde sus labios hasta su mentón.

Ambos miraron con dirección a Shang, contemplando un grueso pilar hecho de hielo, pero en su interior no se encontraba su enemigo, este parecía haber desaparecido, y en su lugar estaba otra persona, ambos Avalón se miraron perplejos, Jessy se puso de pie ayudando a Trent y luego ambos corrieron hasta el pilar.

-¡¡Takato!!-llamó Trent golpeando con su puño el cristal que había atrapado al niño.

-Necesitamos sacarlo de ahí, si permanece más tiempo así morirá congelado-advirtió mirando en la misma dirección que su primo, tomó su espada y la clavó en la parte baja del pilar haciendo que este ardiera en llamas derritiendo así el hielo, luego la retiró lo más rápido que pudo.

Takato estuvo a punto de caer a la nieve pero el pelinegro lo atrapó, estaba inconciente, pálido, pero sobretodo helado.

-Esta muy frió, tenemos que calentarlo un poco más o lo perderemos, y si lo perdemos Isuzu me matará-dijo Trent preocupado, mirando el rostro del peliverde.

Jessy se quitó su abrigo y envolvió con él al chico, por el momento ignoraría la alusión a la joven Shang, luego él y Trent hablarían de ello. Ambos primos se pusieron de pie y contemplaron en todas direcciones en busca de Shang, pero este no aparecía, se aferraron a sus espadas y corrieron hasta donde estaban los otros magos, Trent coloco al lado de su prima al peliverde y lo cubrió con la capa blanca y su propia capa, tratando así de brindarle calor.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y apartaron un poco de sus compañeros, se miraban intensamente, ya sabían que hacer, pero era una medida bastante extremista y ninguno de ellos se atrevía a mencionarla.

-Sabes que tenemos que llegar a eso ¿verdad?-susurro Jessy algo cabizbajo, no quería llegar a arriesgar algo tan importante para él, Trent suspiró y negó con la cabeza resignado, se acerco a los otros magos y se inclino frente a su prima mirándola fijamente.

-Hairu, necesitamos que seas una guardiana aunque sea por unos instantes, no podemos prolongar la pelea más, por favor-pidió apenas, los ojos azules de ella chocaron con los suyos grises y por un momento hubo silencio.

-¡¡No puedes pedirle eso, esta herida!!-replico Syaoran con molestia, incluso Eriol quería decir algo.

-Esta bien… lo haré-dijo ella mientras abandonaba el calor de la capa y cubría más a Takato con ella.

-¿Segura?-cuestionó, tenía la ilusión de que ella se negara, pero no había de otra, el pelinegro suspiró.

-Muy segura… lo haré, ya te lo dije, además es mi responsabilidad-contestó con una pequeña y ligera sonrisa, porque sabía que ella misma se encargaría de terminar con todo.

_**Fin del capítulo XVII**_

_**TT-TT x fin logré terminar este capi, después d casi un año, sin exagerar, por fin lo logré, aunque se que aun no puedo morir en paz, aun me queda mucho por hacer, en fin, creo que perder mi apuesta con Eros me ha inspirado lo suficiente como para poder continuar el fic hasta terminarlo así que creo que ahora si lo voy a terminar nOn.**_

_**Gracias por esperar en serio lo agradezco, son las 11:10 p.m. del 22/02/08 y es hora de irme a dormir, gracias por esperarme de veras nOn**_

_**Atte. Hanna Hedwing Darko Higurashi n,n **_


End file.
